Everything In Its Right Place
by Alexz85
Summary: So, I was wondering, what if Callie and Mark ACTUALLY dated? Hmm...Read it! They're hot, it's interesting. Please, PLEASE R&R! Last chapter is up, everyone. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it and review it. It means a lot : Hope you liked it.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything In Its Right Place 1/?**

Title: I'm Your Man  
Pairings: Callie/Mark  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Sort of AU but not really. Mark has been away for a while, but he comes back to help a friend out and finds more than he came for.

_**If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner, take my hand  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man  
If you want a boxer, I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor, I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man  
The moon's too bright  
The chain's too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
But a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees  
Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say, please, please  
I'm your Man**_

Callie sighed then yawned against her will then blew at a stubborn strand of hair that would not leave her face alone. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and continued to read through the patient's chart in front of her. She gritted her teeth and stopped as she felt a presence close behind her.

"I heard that when a woman grits her teeth and/or twirls her hair, it's out of sexual frustration."

She could almost FEEL him smiling as he whispered in her ear. She turned her head slowly and grinned in slight surprise at seeing the owner of the husky, low voice. "Mark. WHAT are you doing here? I thought you were long gone."

He stepped around her and she followed him with her eyes as he came to stand in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest, then cocked his head to the side, "Oh, come on. Is that any way to greet an old friend? Because you're married you can't be civil?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully, then subconsciously scanned his tall frame from head to toe as she tucked the patient's file under one arm while placing her free hand on her hip, "Divorced." She stated dryly, "Shortly after you left."

"My condolences," He said, with a rather dishonest nod, then proceeded with an even more dishonest and vulgar grin as he took a step closer, "In that case however, give us a proper hello." He said in a growl and opened his arms wide.

She stared at him and laughed incredulously before rolling her eyes and finally gave into him.

She wrapped one arm loosely around his waist and patted his back affectionately, but before she could step away, he wrapped both arms tightly around her and in an overly-affectionate manner, rubbed her back--she bit her tongue and sighed heavily in frustration. He was such a high schooler. Her arms fell limply at her sides as he hummed into her hair, providing a show for the gossiping staff surrounding them. For just a second she allowed herself to reminisce on their one nighter--that is until he gave her shoulders a little sqeeze and forced her out of her own memories, "Okay!" She exclaimed and smacked his shoulder playfully as she backed away from him. She shook her head and glared at him, "Don't pull that crap on me. You should know better." She warned.

He chuckled and shrugged innocently as he indulged in the eye candy in front of him, "You look good. Did you change your hair?"

She scoffed and answered sarcastically, "It's a little longer."

"Now how is that possible?"

"What are you doing here?" She insisted and laughed again.

"You're treating Derek. You know." He stated matter-of-factly.

Callie raised a curious eyebrow. She didn't think Derek Shepherd's emergency number would be Mark Sloan.

"His sisters hassled me into coming here and making sure he never drives a vehicle again."

She nodded knowingly, "I think Meredith's got that covered. So, why are you really here?

He smiled that wickedly trashy smile of his, "What do you mean?"

"Shepherd's got a broken leg and a couple of bruised ribs. You are not here to nurse him back to health."

This was why Mark liked Callie. She saw through the bullshit and didn't waste time cutting through it, "Richard called me back. I guess without Burke, he couldn't afford to let me buy out my contract."

"He bought YOU out?"

"He bought ME out."

"Well, I'll see you around then, I guess--" She patted his shoulder and started to walk away, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She scolded him, but he decided to ignore her, "Have a drink with me tonight." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, holding her gaze.

She bit her cheek and briefly looked at her hand in his, signaling he should let her go.

He licked his lips and caught another whiff of her Lilac scented perfume, "Come on. One drink. I've got some stories to tell you--"

"Are they dirty?" She asked, unimpressed.

"If you want them to be."

She eyed him carefully and took a deep breath, "I get off at seven. ONE drink. Now let go of my hand."

Her hand slipped out of his grasp and he scratched his chin as he watched her walk away.

XXX

She threw her bag over her shoulder and closed her phone after checking her messages and missed calls as she made her way through the lobby, where she almost bumped into George, "Oh. Sorry." She giggled slightly and smiled, "Hi."

"Hi." He said with a warm, longing smile, "Where are you running off to? Got a date?"

"Not exactly."

He nodded and rearranged his backpack on his shoulder, "How you doing?"

"I'm good." She nodded, "But I really have to get going. I'll see you." She touched his arm slightly and smiled as she left. She could never say she was completely over him. He was her first--everything in a way. But she had definitely detached herself from him. The hard part was that, he didn't seem to have let her go completely yet.

The cool breeze hit her face as she stepped through the sliding doors and she shivered and slipped her hands into her pockets.

XXX

Mark sat at the bar. There were only a few people sitting around, but it usually started to crowd up after eight.

He checked his watch again. 7:15. That was it. He was going to wait ten more minutes and then he was going to leave. For sure this time. He gulped down the rest of the contents of his mug and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a dark figure scoot into the stool next to his.

"Joe, can I get a beer, please?" Callie met Mark's inquiring look and smiled, "What?"

"You're late." He signaled for another beer, but grabbed Callie's newly served one instead before she could grab it.

"Hey. Unless you're buying me two more of those, give it back."

He slid the mug back in front of her and she smiled smugly, "I thought so."

"I don't have to get you drunk to--do anything with you. I'm charming enough.

"And you're planning on doing what with me exactly?" She asked curiously as she picked up her beer and sipped from it.

"Just--have a nice chat, that's all." He smiled as a second beer mug was set in front of him. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Callie." He chuckled at her glaring and winked, "So how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. You like being divorced?"

She peeled a peanut and popped it in her mouth, "You like being an ass? Why would you want to talk about that?" She asked as she bit into the peanut.

"I don't. Just being polite. That's what you so, isn't it? Ask about current events?"

"I don't. And it's not a current event anymore. It's over. It's old news. What about you? Where have you been hiding? Did you go chasing after Addison?"

He let out a low, throaty laugh and shook his head, "Don't pretend you don't know."

She shrugged innocently as she sipped her beer, "Just being polite."

He watched her intently. The way she licked her lips every time she took a drink--her eyes smiling even when she wasn't, "I tried calling. But some things are just not meant to be, I guess."

"Some things are just not meant to be? Do I sense a hint of sensitivity out of Mark Sloan?"

"You look good. Did I tell you that?" He smiled at her laughing at his astuteness.

"Let me buy you a drink, Mark." She offered quietly.

"Alright. But if you're thinking about taking advantage of me--"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm just saying. I am a reformed man whore."

"Is that so?"

"No." He answered with a suggestive smile.

She called Joe over, trying very hard to ignore all the innuendo, "Joe, two Three Wise Men."

"Two what?" Mark asked as he watched Joe our three different types of liquor into two shot glasses.

"This--" She answered, handing him a glass, "--is a…welcome back-peace offering. Don't be a wuss and accept it."

"Does the peace offering come with room service?"

"Shut up and drink your peace offering."

They clinked their glasses together , then downed the acid-like contents.

"Jesus Christ! Is that rubbing alcohol?" He complained, clearing his throat as she made a sour face and downed the rest of her bee, causing a line of spilled beer to trickle down her chin, "You're an animal," he said, almost to himself as he became transfixed on her mouth as she placed the mug down on the bar top and licked the moisture from the corner of her lips, then with her finger, wiped the alcohol from her chin, "Can you see that?" He asked, raising his chin to expose his throat.

"What?"

"The hole your peace offering is burning through my neck."

"You baby. You'll thank me in a few minutes later when you get that warm feeling in your tummy."

"I can do that to you, you know--no alcohol needed."

She rolled her eyes, pretending to not be affected by his audacity, "Shut up."

"Is the Three Wise Men your secret weapon? Your panty dropper?" He asked, leaning in close.

"I don't know. Are your panties dropped?" She purred back, teasingly inching closer.

"Almost." He teased back, dropping his gaze from her eyes to her ever inviting lips as she lapped the tip of her tongue over them.

She could smell the alcohol in his breath mingled with the lingering scent of his aftershave and cologne. The tip of his nose brushed against hers, and that's when she noticed he had moved even closer. Their elbows touched as he nuzzled her cheek and her lips parted in a hitched breath.

He started to feel that warm feeling in his stomach that she was talking about, but he was almost sure it had nothing to do with the Three Wise Men, and it was quickly traveling south of his anatomy. He saw her eyelids flutter almost shut and he felt himself draw nearer. He pressed his lips softly against hers, and he instantly remembered how much he enjoyed kissing those lips. He slipped his hand under her hair to caress her neck and thereby urge her tighter against him. Her lips parted and he slipped his tongue over the roof of her mouth and he could have sworn he felt her sigh.

So she hadn't had sex in a while. A long while. So what? She could hold out. But the way Mark was kissing her, she could have easily pulled him into the ladies room and had her way with him, Callie thought as their innocent, not so heated kiss, became the more--urgent and clothes ripping kind and she felt his wandering hand on her knee. She nibbled on his bottom lip, which brought a little squeeze of his hand on her knee. His tongue laved over hers and she felt a shiver down her nape as his hand moved higher up her thigh and she pulled away abruptly.

"What?" He asked, obviously jerked back to reality.

She felt heated. Her cheeks and her neck were burning up, "I have to go to bed."

"That's a good idea." He retorted, moving back in for another kiss.

"Alone." She said, somewhat regaining her composure and almost dreading the looks of disappointment on his face, "I'm not your booty call, Mark. And I don't do one night stands so--I'll see you later." She offered one final smirk before picking up her smirk and sliding off the stool. Her legs wobbled a bit as she made her way toward the door, but she was confident that she had left with enough dignity.

Mark rubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily into his bear mug. "Seattle Grace women."

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

_**New, you're so new  
And I've never had this taste in my mouth  
My normal hesitation is gone  
And I gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?**_  
'_**Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth**_  
_**Oh, you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you  
You, you're new  
And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?**_  
'_**Cause I've never had this taste in the past**_  
_**Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away**_

"So--nothing happened?" Cristina asked Callie from where she sat at the nurses station, her feet propped up on the desktop, turkey sandwich in hand.

"Nothing happened," Callie answered, sifting through a stack of files sitting in front of her.

"Okay…why not?"

"He's Mark Sloan," Callie answered with a shrug, "He's…I'm just not going there."

"I would."

Callie laughed.

"I'm serious! What's stopping you? Your cervix is getting dusty. I say go for it."

Callie glared back, "Ew." She shook her head, "No. It's just--all…charm and pick up lines and no real-ness to him. You know?"

"Forget real-ness, he's McSteamy. McJump his bones already." She was suddenly distracted by an intern, a few feet away, who seemed to be reading through a handbook, "Hey! Jenkins! You're not going to find the pit in there!"

"Yes ma'am." He stuttered and skittered away.

Cristina rolled her eyes in his direction, then turned back to Callie, "All I'm saying is--oh, he's coming."

"What?" Before she knew it, Cristina had ran off and as she turned around, she was greeted with Mark's ever glowing smile. "Hey."

"Hello." He greeted her and proceeded to lean against the tall desktop. "How was your night? Mine was--uneventful and--quite sad--was left in a--desert like state if you would. AND I had to pay the bill. That wasn't very nice."

"Oh." She said in mock empathy, "I'm willing to bet you didn't go home alone."

He smiled and averted his eyes, "Why won't you have drinks with me?"

"We had drinks. What you want to know is, why won't I sleep with you again."

"Some might wonder."

She thought for a second before speaking up, "I'm a lady. I need to be courted." She could barely hold the laughter in as she walked off, leaving him in a state of shock, "You're kidding." He called after her, but she simply kept on walking.

XXX

Derek looked up from his hospital bed as his room door burst open and Mark Sloan stepped inside, and without a word, flopped down on the chair near his bead. He eyed him curiously for a while, then finally turned off the television, "What do you want?"

"Huh? Oh--here--" Mark pulled a cold juice box from his coat pocket and tossed it on Derek's lap, "Your girlfriend said to bring you this."

"Yes." He grinned as he popped a straw into the box and sipped from it.

"People don't actually court people now, do they?" Mark asked, perplexed.

"What?"

"Courting. Flowers, restaurants--"

"Dating? Yeah. People do that."

"I don't need your sarcasm, alright? It was just a question. It just seems a little pointless. You spend all that time and money on flowers that are eventually going to end up in the garbage. Small talk during dinner, when everybody knows where it will eventually end up. You can get that done over a couple of drinks--why not cut to the chase?"

Derek glared at Mark disgustingly, "It's not all about sex, Mark. You'd be surprised how many productive human beings are actually in it for the companionship rather than the one night lay."

"Hey, I'm all for the companionship, all I'm saying is--it seems to be a lot of work. That's all. I don't' have time for all of that. Who does nowadays?"

"You need to grow up. You're forty-years old."

"Thirty-nine."

"Stop playing around or you're going to end up alone. Some one like you will not make it on his own, that's a fact. Just--grow up and do it out of my room. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing. But apparently, you are recovering from a testicular removal of some kind. What happened to you, man?"

"I grew up." The door opened and they shifted their attention towards it, "Doctor Torres. Can I leave now?"

She Smiled at Derek and stopped shortly to acknowledge Mark, who sat up straight in his chair, "Uh--well, let's see…" She examined his chest and vitals, "How's the cast?"

"Still itchy, but I'll live." He looked at Mark, and smiled amusingly noticing the way he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well--" She began, closing his chart, "--I'll have someone finish the paper work and you can be off in a couple of hours."

"Great. Thanks."

She nodded politely and soon stepped out of the room. Derek then turned and stared gleefully at Mark, "Oh THAT'S why."

"That's why what?" Mark asked, annoyed. Derek only laughed and picked up his juice again.

XXX

He watched her perform surgery. He actually sat there, in the back, like a pervert in a sex theater and watched her--slouching so she wouldn't notice him. Now, as he stood in the elevator that would take him up to his room, Derek's words echoed in his head. Maybe he did need to grow up--and then Callie's face would appear-- He pushed himself off the wall and paced around a bit, finally stopping and placing his hands on his waist, he looked up and glared at the numbers slowly lighting up, almost blaming them for his surging thoughts of monogamy. He tapped his foot and his eyes narrowed as he mentally cursed Derek to hell for even daring to mention he should grow up.

The doors finally opened and he casually made his way to his room. He slipped the car key in and the door easily opened, but standing in the doorframe, he found himself frozen, and his shoes were glued to that spot and he stared into the empty hotel room. Before any thoughts or images of domesticity and aprons as he stood over the grill while a family dog of some kind ran around a large yard with a bunch of kids, he turned on his heel and shut the door behind him, "I need a drink."

XXX

Callie stopped with a forkful of fruit halfway to her mouth as a chunky bouquet of daisies were slid in front of her. She dropped her fork in her plate and slowly looked up at Mark, who stood, watching her with his food tray in hand. She sighed and grabbed the tiny card sticking out from in between the flowers. "Get well soon." She read aloud, then tilted her head sideways in question at Mark, "I'm not sick."

"It was the quickest thing I could think of.'

"Okay." She nodded and paused, "But, why?"

"You want to be courted, This is me courting you. Now what do we do? Dinner? You like French food?"

She stared up at him with her brow furrowed, and a few choked sounds escaped her throat, but no actual words were formed, "Hmm…" She finally uttered, then covered her mouth with her palm and closed her eyes pensively before letting out a chuckle as her eyes fluttered open again, "I--" She spoke softly but clearly, "--don't have time to--do the dinner out thing."

He smiled widely and dropped his tray on the table before flopping down on the chair across from her, "That's what I said. It's a waste of time, isn't it? SO what should we do? Got time for a drink tonight? Or even a movie. Do you want to just call it a date and--"

"WAIT." She interrupted his ranting, leaning forward in her chair, "You're serious?"

He sighed, and challengingly leaned forward as well, and he spoke in a lower tone, "I spent twenty minutes listening to some girl with a negative seventeen point IQ last night at the bar--"

"Wow, twenty WHOLE minutes?"

"--I'm not going to lie…" he continued, "She was hot. I took her back to my room. I wanted to get laid."

She nodded calmly, "Good for you."

"But as son as we were done, I wanted her gone. And I mean, as SOON as we were done. I didn't even want her to spend the night. I called her a cab and I hopped in the shower--"

"Well, that was very kind of you. You're quite the Prince."

"She had nothing interesting to say. I was bored."

"Well, I am so sorry." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"You don't bore me." he finally finished and smiled at the surprised look on her face, "You're snaky in the most entertaining way possible--"

She gripped the armrest tightly and bit her cheek to suppress anything letting on that she was even remotely affected by his words.

"--and you call me on it whenever I'm being a douche." he continued, "I want to try the dating one person thing. And I want to try it with you. Because if I start to screw up, you're not afraid to smack me upside the head--"

She stared at him in silence for a long time, and he had to clear his throat nervously to keep his stomach from dropping to his feet in disappointment. Great, he thought, he felt like giving the commitment thing a test drive once in a blue moon, and every time, he gets knocked on his ass, "Callie, you should really say something before this phase passes."

"I, um--" Her heart was racing. She was pretty sure she had never been that attracted to Mark Sloan. So much so, she was beginning to forget this was the reigning king of manwhores sitting across her, asking her out on a date, "--you can cook for me tonight at my place."

He masked his surprise and relief with another charming smile, "Is eight fine?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there at seven-thirty." he winked and bit into his apple, then chuckled at Callie's obvious annoyance at his calling the shots.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled her pager from her waistband as it went off. She stood up as she silence it and leaned in close to Mark, "I don't eat red meat, and I don't like Pork. I'll provide the wine. Oh, and if you could take care of that for me--" She nodded at her unfinished meal and drink, "--that would earn you bonus points." She licked her lips and chuckled a bit as she walked past him. She loved having the upper hand.

XXX

Callie sat at the far end of the gallery, staring out of the corner of her eye and waiting patiently for Izzie, Meredith and Cristina to finish whatever they were talking about. They bickered and giggled on for another few minutes before Izzie's pager finally went off and she scurried off, but not without sending a indescribable look at Callie. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the surgery in process.

A few more people stood up and left the gallery, leaving Cristina's view to Callie wide open. She sighed used Meredith's leg for support as she stood and walked over to her. "This segregation thing never works out. Can't you and Barbie just kiss and make up?"

"No." She answered, not bothering to look away from the show ahead, "I'm going out with Mark tonight."

Cristina sighed and remained silent for a second, letting the recently received information fully sink in, "What?" She finally asked, turning her head towards Callie.

"He's coming over tonight. He wants to…court me. Or something." She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Cristina glared at her with a smile on her face and without taking her eyes off her, snapped her fingers for Meredith's attention, "Meredith, come here."

"Oh, God, don't call people over…"

"What's up?" Meredith asked, taking a seat a row higher than them.

"Callie's taming the beast." Cristina offered and Callie scoffed, feeling a bit embarrassed now.

Meredith giggled quietly, keeping they're conversation private from the few other people around, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Callie answered.

"Boss Lady is going out on a date with McSteamy." Cristina interrupted.

Meredith raised an amused eyebrow at Callie and playfully nudged her shoulder, "Seriously? Like a DATE date?"

"He's throwing in the towel. He wants to DATE." Cristina added, placing particular emphasis in the last word.

"No." Meredith exclaimed, "Wow. So what does it take to tame a manwhore?" She teased.

"I'm NOT taming…shut up." Callie snapped and Meredith laughed.

"You're so getting laid tonight. It's so not fair." Cristina pouted.

"I am NOT going to have sex with him. Not tonight anyway. I've got morals to uphold." Callie answered quickly.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not." There was a long pause before she turned to look at Cristina, almost afraid, then at Meredith, "Right? I can control myself."

"Don't ask me, ask your libido." Cristina shot back, then laughed.

"You can control yourself." Meredith reassured her, "Just remember to wear a belt. Maybe it will give you more time to back out just in case."

"Shut up." Callie shook her head before they all burst into a giggle fit.

XXX

"Alright. Last bite." Mark held up the last of the contents of the plate sitting between he and Callie on the counter, "Open up."

She shook her head, but before she could protest that she was full, he reached across the counter top and shoved the piece of chicken in her mouth, "Thanks." She mumbled sarcastically as he wiped smeared sauce from the corner of her mouth, then licked his thumb clean.

He smirked and winked at her as he gathered the now empty dishes and walked over to the sink with them, "Pretty good, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded and swallowed the last of the chicken in her mouth, her eyebrow raised as her eyes followed his ass across her kitchen, "Impressing." She reached for her wine glass and gulped down the remains of it to pull her gaze from him, "I didn't know you could turn on a stove, let alone cook."

He finished rinsing the last dish, then turned around, drying his hands with a towel, then tossing it on the edge of the sink, "You underestimate this man about town. I can also clean and do laundry."

"Ooo." She mocked him, then giggled.

"Dessert is NOT home made, though--" He looked around the counter, but couldn't spot it, "--I put it--"

"Oh, I put it in the fridge." She said, hopping off the counter and walking around the counter to his side, then opening the fridge door and taking out a small, blue container and handing it to him, "I'm not eating whatever's in there though. I'm stuffed."

He chuckled, "You will eat this--" He grabbed a clean fork from a drawer and proceeded to open the plastic container.

She peaked into it, "It's cheesecake." She said, unimpressed.

He squinted and leaned in close as she attempted to seem unaffected by his nearness, "It's not just cheesecake. It's the best cheesecake ever made. And you will have at least one bite of it, and if you want to apologize for your presumptions after you've tasted it, I would appreciate it if you were naked while doing so."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on." He pressed on, lifting a piece of cheesecake with the fork up to her lips, "Here comes the airplane."

Ignoring his childish comment, she parted her lips and almost reluctantly took a mouthful of cake. Her eyes closed involuntarily and something between a hum and a moan surged from her throat as she savored the creamy, rich flavored pastry, "Oh--my GOD." She mumbled before swallowing. Her eyes fluttered open, and was met with a grinning Mark, "Okay. It IS good."

"I know." He nodded cockily, "Do you want to take your clothes off now or should I do it for you?"

She sighed, and started to turn around when he placed the container on the counter, then held her in place by the waist and slowly backed her up against the cool marble of the counter.

She swallowed a sigh and stared up at him in surprise, the lingering taste of the cheesecake still evident on her tongue. She couldn't find her voice, so naturally, the first thing she did, was lift her hands with the intention to push him away, but her hands wouldn't move or push. Instead, her fingertips lingered softly on his chest and she found herself breathing audibly through her mouth.

He had tried to keep his hands to himself. He forced his hands to remain where they belonged when she opened the door to her apartment all flirty and smiley. He refrained from touching her while she leaned against the counter as she watched him cook and her top was readjusted by the slightest of movements and showed him just enough of her cleavage to make him spill over the stove. He even managed to keep his wondering hands to himself as she giggled over dinner and beamed that huge smile of hers his way. But those noises she was making as she was chewing on that piece of cheesecake like she had never had a piece of pastry--that was enough for Mark.

He stared down at her lips and he let out a heavy breath as he leaned in slightly closer, his leg gently parting her knees as it slid slowly between them. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck as he allowed his palms to explore the curve of her waist more freely and a chill ran up and down the back of his neck.

She braced herself on the edge of the counter behind her with both hands and her knees felt weak when his lips finally landed on hers. Her lips parted easily, more so than she would have wished. She had hoped for a lot more self control, but before she could help it, she was kissing him back, and his tongue was on hers and she was pretty much melting under his touch. She lifted a hand to his cheek and felt the roughness of his stubble as one his hands slid around her waist and his arm was wrapped tightly around her.

He shifted his weight, pressing her tighter against the counter as he forced his lips from hers to leave a trail of wet kisses on her neck, down to her collar bone.

Once he reached her earlobe, some self assurance returned to her miraculously, and she found her voice, "You do know we're not having sex tonight, right?" She managed to breathe out, but Mark seemed to be on a mission. "Mark."

He heard her speaking to him until she pushed at his chest slightly and he lifted his head to look at her. Her lips looked swollen and her hair was slightly a mess. He smiled. "What?"

"We're not having sex tonight."

He started to laugh, but his groin literally started to throb once he realized she was dead serious, but it wasn't enough to just read her look, "You're serious?"

She sighed and looked at him apologetically, "Yeah."

He took a step backward and dropped his hands from her body immediately and turned around, bracing himself over the sink, "Okay." He said before letting out a long, heavy breath.

She watched him in silence, and pushed herself off the edge of the counter, placing her hands on her hips, then dropping them, not knowing exactly what to do with them, "Mark?" She called and placed a hand over his back, only to have him jerk away, "What?"

"Nothing." He answered reassuringly, turning to face her, "I just--need a minute. We're really not having sex?"

"You just had sex last night! Remember? No IQ girl you so thoughtfully paid a cab for? I'm sorry, but if you want to do this dating thing with me--we're going to do it right. And sex on the first date is--NOT right."

"Why not? People do it all the time." She gave him a condescending look and that was enough for him to start trying, "Okay. Fine. You're right."

"Okay. You want some more wine?"

"Wait!"

"What?" She asked, surprised at the tone of his voice.

"You're going to have to keep all body contact at a minimum if I can't see you naked."

"Okay." She laughed.

"I'm serious! Keep the hugs PG and your ass at least four inches away from me at all times."

She waited patiently for him to finish before smiling, "Is it okay to hold your hand?"

"Yes."

"Good." She grabbed the half empty bottle of wine from the kitchen counter and reached for his hand, "Come on, we'll drink out on the balcony--get some fresh air."

He smiled back at her as he took her hand in his and entwined his fingers with hers. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to have to try. Her kisses were too sweet and her skin was too warm to not wait.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

_Universally Speaking _

_**I saw your face, elegant and tired  
Cut off from the chase  
Still I saw in my bloodshot your smile  
Delicate and wild  
Believe me she was style  
Ripped right through me  
The chance of a lifetime  
Going to get her, I've got her on my kind  
Nothing better the feeling is so fine  
Simply put, I saw your love stream flow  
Come on baby, cause that's name for--  
Give it up and I got what I came for  
Universally speaking  
I take you back and you make me nervous  
Nothing better than love and service  
Universally speaking, I win in the long run**_

* * *

There was heavy breathing, sweating and the occasional grunt, and pounding. Except the pounding was the result of running shoes against the pavement and the heavy breathing, sweating and grunting were the cause of--well, running.

It was actually, physically painful for Mark to be running behind her, where he had full view of Callie's ass but no reason or excuse to touch it. Sweat trickled down his temple and he decided that he needed to speed up and catch up to her where he couldn't be tempted anymore.

Nope, running beside her did not help any. Her hair was up in a ponytail and he could see the sweat droplets sliding down her neck and disappearing into that stretchy, clingy shirt she was wearing, in between her breasts. That's how long they had been running. It was cold out and they were sweating bullets. But they kept running at full speed.

Then he heard it. She groaned and let out a throaty, breathy, tired laugh and that was about enough for him, "Okay, fuck this. It's not working." He panted as he ran across Callie's way, causing her to stop, dead in her tracks.

"What now?" She asked, perplexed, watching him walk off the trail and onto the grass, where he found a bench, "Mark, what?" She followed him and stopped to stand in front of him, her chest heaving up and down as her breathing returned to normal.

He leaned back, his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms behind his head, "Have you ever heard of blue balls, Callie?" She rolled her eyes but he continued, "It is physically impossible for me to run anymore. We've been running for about an hour now, and guess what--" He shrugged, "--I still want to pull you behind a bush and have my way with you. And hey, I get the whole waiting for the second coming until we have sex, but couldn't we find other--activities with less physicality?"

"We're RUNNING, Mark."

"It's the closest thing to sex, and you know it."

She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him for a long time. A smile formed slowly on her lips, "Do you really have blue balls?"

His eyes narrowed and remained in his seat for a while, then leaped from the bench and grabbed Callie by the waist, causing her to shriek as he pushed her against the nearest tree and he lost no time in claiming her lips.

XXX

Callie pushed a supermarket cart down the cereal isle, and wondered what why it was taking Mark so long to get pickles. She stopped and reached into her purse at the sound of her phone ringing. She flipped it open and held it to her ear, "Yeah."

"Hey, Meredith and I were wondering if you wanted to get a drink later." Cristina said from on the other end.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. Oh, hey, one thing, could you BUY some liquor?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "You're annoying. But I'm at the sore already, so, yeah, I guess."

"It's your day off, you GROCERY shopping? Your'e such a housewife. It's scary."

"I have nothing in my fridge, and we got hungry."

"Oh, I see, WE got hungry. Is this McSteamy we're including in this 'WE'? Did you finally come to your horny sense and jumped him?"

"No. We were hanging out and--"

"Doing what?" Cristina enquired curiously.

"Just--watching TV."

"God--you are like…ninety years old. You're painfully boring. You're lucky you're hot."

"Hey! I am a riot. But--things are getting hard with no sex, and if you even think about making a joke about that one, I will strangle you."

"Ugh, it's too easy. So--what? Watching TV tames your frustrations?"

"I wish. We sat in front of the TV for an hour until we got hungry and so we came to the store to get some food." She sighed heavily, "I don't know what to do now."

"Um, you're an adult. Have sex."

"I am trying to tame this whore-beast, okay?! There needs to be an actual--hope for a relationship, or else…what the hell am I doing?"

There was a long pause before Cristina cleared her throat, "I thought you weren't taming him."

"Shut up, Cristina. You are no help."

"Okay! God. Dramatic much? Well, keep at it--or DON'T keep at it. If Paris Hilton can do it, so can you."

"Did you just--" Callie stopped and pressed the phone closer to her ear, "--did you--am I on SPEAKER?!"

"Yeah. Meredith's right here."

"Thin of dead kittens, Callie!" she heard Meredith in the background, "Screw you guys. Buy your own damned alcohol." As she shut her phone closed, Mark came around the corner with a jar of pickles in one hand and an armful of numerous other groceries, "Did that come with the pickles?" She asked jokingly.

"You don't have pasta. I might want to make some sometime."

"Alright." She grabbed a couple of things from his arm and helped him set them in the cart. "This isn't just about sex, right?" She blurted out, receiving an obviously surprised look from Mark, "I mean--what--is this exactly? I know we've been joking around about the whole--waiting for the sex thing, but, I don't have time for this, or the patience and--if you're just going to take off after you get laid, then…" She trailed off as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared back, bemused.

"I--haven't had sex in two weeks. I've spent almost everyday for the past two weeks with you and actually enjoyed myself." he took a breath and smiled, mostly at the irony of the situation and the fact that, for the first time, he was actually being honest, "I'm in it to win it."

She smiled and averted her eyes, trying to fight the blushing that was emerging on her cheeks.

"I made you blush." He teased, leaning in close to nuzzle her neck, "That's okay. I have that effect on a lot of people."

She backhanded slapped his chest and moved past him and resumed pushing the shopping cart up the isle, "I'm in it to win it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she went past him.

"I don't care. You're still blushing." He retorted, following behind her, "But really--" He leaned in close, "How much longer? How many dates?"

"Well, I'd say--" She started, picking up a jar of olives from a shelf, "--forty-nine."

He stopped in mid stride and watched her turn a corner, "What?" he then remembered to continue walking and he finally caught up with her in the check out line, "WHAT?" He repeated as he helped her empty the groceries on the register.

"I don't know, Mark. It's not something you put a expiration date on. I think it will happen when it happens."

"But--if we're going on dates…we had like, thirty-three dates this week alone."

She laughed as the guy at the register scanned their things, "How's that?"

"Breakfasts. Lunches. Dinners. Waves when we pass each other at work."

"You consider those dates?"

"Baby, if we can't be romantic in our everyday lives, then the fire is going to burn out really quickly."

She smirked and watched him pay, not wanting to address the fact that he had just used a pet name for her for the first time. She usually was not very fond of them, but she was growing to like them.

XXX

Mark stood, leaning over the stair rail, looking down on the people coming in and out through the main doors, a bitten green apple in his hand. Once he lifted the fruit and took a large bite, he felt someone come to stand next to him. He raised his head slowly and looked over to his left, to find Derek leaning back against the railing with an idiotic smile on his face. The cast on his foot gone, "What?"

Derek chuckled, then looked over at him, "Celibacy is a funny thing."

"Is it?" Mark asked, suddenly standing up straight.

"Yeah. Especially when you're in an actual relationship and still not getting any. But, YOU know, right?" he finished off with a laugh, obviously entertained by Mark's sudden uneasiness.

"WHAT?" he asked again.

"I heard Meredith and Callie talking. That SUCKS for you!" he laughed wholeheartedly now.

"Shut up." Mark scoffed, annoyed, "It's called a relationship."

"Oh, look at you. You're practically a monk." mark rolled his eyes and leaned against the railing again, continuing to eat his apple in silence, and Derek shifted, as if seeing him in a different light, "You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

Mark glared at him for a second, then sighed heavily, "Yeah."

There was another long silence before Derek spoke again, "We should get a drink or something. Like--today after work."

Mark looked at him, suspicious at first, "Yeah, alright."

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

The First Time

_**I have a lover  
A lover like no other  
She's got soul, soul, soul, sweet soul  
And she teaches me how to sing  
Shows me colors when there's none to see  
Gives me hope when I can't believe  
For the first time, I feel love**_

* * *

"We should get a cabin or something--" Meredith said over the rim of her wine glass to Callie who sat across her at the dinner table.

"Yeah, I know a place--" Callie nodded, speaking over Mark and Derek's somewhat loud conversation about old childhood memories, "--we can take a weekend off or something."

"Yeah. Next month, maybe."

"You're on. It's a date."

"What's a date?" Mark interrupted, placing his arm strategically around the back of Callie's chair and lifting his wine glass up to his lips.

"We were thinking about getting a cabin somewhere for the weekend." Callie informed him, leaning into his embrace, "The four of us. And maybe Cristina." She joked and she and Meredith shared a laugh.

"I'd be up for that." Derek interjected, "Let us know."

They heard the front door open and close, and eventually, Cristina stepped into the dining room, motorcycle helmet in hand. All four heads turned and she sighed heavily, "Great. I missed dinner and now you're going to do the annoying couple thing where you cuddle and kiss. That's just my luck."

"Yang, you have a bike? What kind is it?" Mark asked as Cristina took a seat next to Meredith, then looked at him with a sneer, "The kind that runs. With a n engine. Here--" She tossed her keys at him, "--go look at it. Don't kill yourself."

He chuckled condescendingly, "Don't kill yourself. That's funny." he then leaned over and delivered a haste kiss on Callie's cheek, then nodded for Derek to follow.

"Don't patronize me, McSteamy." Cristina shot back as both men disappeared. Once hearing the sound of the door closing, Cristina reached out and lifted Callie's wine glass, which was the only with anything remaining in it, "So, McDreamy. McSteamy. It's a McOrgy in here." She teased, drinking from the glass.

"Where have you been?" Meredith asked, "I said dinner was at seven."

"I had a better offer at work."

"A date?" Callie asked, incredulous.

"No." She answered, deadpan, "Surgery. So, did you finish the dessert?"

"No, there's still some left in the kitchen." Meredith said with a giggle, "You coming with us to the movies?"

"Mm--depends. What are we seeing? And are you paying?"

"Some French movie. And yes, we're paying." Meredith answered.

"Alright, I'm in." As if on cue, they heard a ruckus outside, followed by laughter and overlapped 'we're okay's and 'we're fine's.

XXX

"What the HELL was that?" Cristina complained as they exited the theater, she walked between the two couples, each hand in hand with their respective dates, "I don't get French cinema."

"That wasn't cinema," Callie cut in, "--that was porn with a storyline."

"That was--" Meredith started, looking up at Derek in a knowing glance, "--that was interesting."

"That last, shall we say, encounter, was pretty interesting," Derek added, "I don't' think I've ever seen anyone bend that way--or maybe…"

Meredith smacked him square in the chest before he could elaborate.

Cristina rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound, while Callie shifted uncomfortably under Marks stare, "What's wrong?" he asked and she simply smiled back, "Nothing." But, made her free hand into a fist, praying her obvious arousal wasn't evident to the others.

"You were all squirmy in there." Mark pressed on as they lagged behind the others, "It probably had nothing to do with all the sex scenes, did it?" He teased and she glared at him. He laughed and leaned over for a kiss.

"Speaking for yourself?" She teased back.

"Yes." He answered sincerely and she tried to overlook the lusty way in which he looked at her.

"Okay enough with the eye-fucking. Seriously." Cristina complained again, tossing an annoyed look over her shoulder at Callie and mark as they reached their cars.

"Let them--" Derek said as he unlocked his car and opened the door, "--visual is the only type Mark's going to get anyway." He laughed and Meredith hit him again, harder this time, then shared a questioning look with Callie, "I didn't say anything." Meredith mouthed to her.

"So. Ice cream?" Derek asked, oblivious to Callie's and Meredith's exchange.

"I've got an early shift." Callie answered with a frown.

"I go where they take me?" Mark added and gave Callie's hand a tiny squeeze that sent an all too strong shiver up her arm and down her spine.

"Alright--" Cristina said, climbing into the back seat of Derek's car, "--enough with the couple fest. Get ME ice cream."

Meredith laughed as Cristina closed the door and smiled at Callie and Mark as Derek opened the passenger door for her, "Good night."

After bidding their goodbyes, Callie and Mark drove off in direction of her apartment. The car remained silent with the exception of the radio playing softly.

When they finally pulled up to her building and Mark shut the car off, Callie whipped her head in his direction, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I left my lap top in the living room this afternoon."

"Oh." She nodded calmly and giggled nervously as she stepped out of the car. She followed close behind her and she flinched involuntarily as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Okay. Really. What's wrong?" A bit concerned, but refraining from touching her any further.

"Nothing." She reassured, "I swear." She smiled over at him as they walked, side by side, through the the lobby and towards the elevator, which was awkwardly quiet for Mark.

He was used to the sexual tension. He didn't like not resolving their mutual frustrations. Just seeing her made him a little uneasy, but he had forced himself to get used to it. Seeing her that way however--made him a little worried--and a little turned on.

His eyes were glued to her swaying backside as she hurried up the hall to her door a few feet ahead of him.

She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door open for Mark to follow. She toed off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket, tensely feeling him move around behind her, shuffling for his laptop. "Okay." He announced and she turned around to face him--and her palms got really sweaty. Mark did casual really, really well. The jeans and the plain black shirt really played out--"I'll see you at work." He said, leaning in and receiving only a chaste kiss in return. He laughed, his hand gently nudging her hip as he set the laptop on the coffee table near them, "Hot and bothered is really more bothered than hot, huh?"

She took a step back, her eyes narrowed, pretending to be offended, "You think everything you do puts a giddy up in my pants?"

He smiled viciously, "At least tonight, anyway."

_Composure, Callie. Composure, _she thought, "You're a cocky bastard, aren't you?"

He nodded and laughed at the way she hid her fidgeting behind glaring, "Yeah, I am."

"Yeah. Maybe we won't have sex--ever."

"That's fine by me." He said with a shrug.

She placed a hand on her hip and chewed on her bottom lip, "Is it?"

"Yeah." She was playing now. He could tell by the way the corners of her eyes smiled, "Whatever you want."

"Mh-hm."

They stood a couple of feet away, staring at each other in silence for a long while. Mark's arms crossed over his chest, waiting patiently for her to speak, while she only stared back defiantly.

Before Mark knew what hit him, she was kissing him, her arms around his neck, and he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He groaned as he parted his lips and her tongue brushed against his and pushed her back until she hit the nearest wall, back first with a loud 'umph'. He looked at her I the darkened living room, to visually check that she was alright. She must have been completely unharmed because she immediately pushed at his jackets and he let it fall over his shoulders and into a pile on the floor.

Her spine was crushed under him and she cold barely breathe, but enough was enough. She reached for him again, tangling her fingers in his hair as he nibble don her lip and tugged at her top. She arched her back, pushing her upper body off the wall as much as she could under his weight, enough to allow him to pull her shirt off. She sighed as his lips landed on her once more, skimming over the sensitive skin over her clavicle, then lower, over the swell of her breasts while he pulled one of her bra straps off her shoulder. She gasped and her eyes shut closed as he palmed one her breasts while wrapping his lips around the other. She felt his breath hot over the thin lace, and her knees almost gave out on her.

With great effort, she brought her hands down to his chest and pushed him off her, just enough to get him walking back towards the bedroom, but they only progressed a few steps into the hallway before he gripped the belt loops of her jeans and tugged at them, pulling her closer.

It was his turn to hit the wall next as she pushed him against one of the framed walls in the narrow hallway. A couple of frames fell off the wall and shattered on the floor. He remembered then that she was barefoot and he made an attempt at lifting her but before he could, she reached between them and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Her hands barely grazed his crotch before he gripped her wrist tightly and, with a hand in the back of her head, kissed her roughly, pushing further into the hall, until they hit another stop just under the doorframe.

She breathed into his mouth as he stole another kiss, then pulled away to take his shirt off. Her hands roamed over his chest and down over his stomach--her fingertips stopping at the elastic of his boxers as he kicked off his shoes and socks, then quickly pulled both of her wrists above her head against the edge of the doorway, and she smiled wickedly at him as he leaned in slowly, his mouth hovering only centimeters away from her own. She tried to meet him halfway, lifting her head off the wall, but he pulled back with a throaty chuckle, "is this really going to happen this time, or is it one of those things where we get started and then you say it's not time yet at the last minute?"

"I'm half naked. You really want to talk semantics?" She breathed out, and laughed as a deep groan erupted from Mark's throat and he latched his mouth onto her neck and reached behind her, cupping her ass, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed before quickly joining her on the mattress.

Bracing himself on the mattress, he smiled down on her, taking in the way her lips seemed a deeper shade of pink and the way they seemed a little swollen, her eyes cloudy with arousal. He nuzzled his nose to hers and took in the smell of her perfume, his quickening breath mixing with hers as she shifted her hips and grinded against his and moaned quietly.

She drew in a sharp breath as he slipped a hand under her and undid the clasp of her bra, then slipped it complete off her and without losing anytime wrapped his lips around an erect nipple, his tongue lazily drawing circles around it, his teeth just barely grazing the sensitive skin there. She licked her lips and grabbed a handful of his hair, holding his head close as she squirmed under him and he tried to keep her still.

She sighed and grinded under him, and it took everything in him to keep from doing the same and ending the moment in a most embarrassing way, so he brought his mouth lower, dropping open mouthed kisses over the space between her breasts, the small dip between her ribcage that appeared as she arched her back--he quickly disposed both their remaining clothes soon found himself kissing her inner thighs, and breathing her in.

She groaned as his tongue laved over her labia, gently, almost painfully slow. And her breathing started to quicken. She brought an arm over her eyes as he finally licked over and around her sensitized clit and her hips buckled. Her neck arched and she gasped in surprise as he wrapped his lips around it and she came instantly in quick, sharp waves that shook her body and left her limp.

He crawled up her body, slowly, caressing the soft skin of her leg as he went, then letting his palm rest on her stomach as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder. She stirred slightly and licked her lips before removing her arm from where it laid loosely over her eyes and looked over and smiled at him. In that moment, everything stopped and the street lights coming in through the window played over her features in such a way that made him feel like waiting all that time was worth it, and he would have waited a year if it meant seeing her that way, "Hi." he said, softly brushing a wild strand of hair out of her face.

"Hi." She responded. He leaned forwards, his lips playing over hers, softly, gently. She sighed into his mouth as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Soon, she regained control of her body and maneuvered her able limbs up and off the mattress, rolling over so that she was now on top of Mark. She smiled down at him as she straddled his waist, feeling the tip of him just inside her still moist opening. Bracing herself on his shoulders, their lips almost touching as they remained face to face, she lowered herself onto him slowly, letting out a shaky breath as she did so, "Are you thinking dirty things? You've a funny look on your face." She joked, her breath heavy as she settled on top of him, her inner muscles adjusting around the length of him.

"I'm thinking dirty thoughts all the time." He said with a thrust upward, causing her to moan and he groaned in response, "It's all you, all dirty all the time." He growled sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, her arms immediately circling his neck in an equally tight embrace as she thrust down hard against him. His hands skimmed slowly down and cupped her ass, pushing himself deeper into her and he smiled as she moaned loudly and her eyes fluttered shut.

He braced the back of her head with his hand and pushed her forward to kiss her lips. She complied, letting him part her lips with his tongue as she began to feel another orgasm start to build up and both her kisses and thrusts became more urgent. He pushed her gently back then until she hit the mattress. Her head would have hung over the edge of the bed if they hadn't been kissing still.

He pulled her legs higher up his torso where they were wrapped around him and started to move, leveraging himself on the mattress as she clung to his shoulders, her n ails digging into his back as she muffled her moans in the crook of his neck. Her skin was slick and salty when he kissed her chin and tasted her neck. He touched her sides, her hips, whatever he could reach without detaching himself from her. He was sure he'd never wanted to be closer to anyone the way he did at that moment.

He groaned as she began to tighten around him, clenching and releasing in a speeding pace and he knew she was close to the edge again. He reached between them and found her clit, massaging in quick small circles around it. Her head fell back over the edge of the mattress and a loud moan escaped her mouth as she shook under him, he took only a few seconds to indulge in watching her before he too was sent over the edge and collapsed on top of her a few moments later.

Still breathing heavily against her shoulder, he realized the compromising position she was in and thought something ought to be aching so, reluctantly, he started to climb off her body, kissing his shoulder as he did so.

"mm--" She mumbled breathlessly as she lifted her head and pulled his head back down, "Wait. Don't move for a second." She kissed him, slowly, tenderly for a few minutes, pulling apart for air, "Okay. You can move now." He dropped a haste kiss on her neck, then another on her belly before he pulled her down the bed so that her head was on it.

"So that's what Callie Torres looks like when she's calm." he joked as he lied down beside her, his weight rested on his elbow as he watched her smiled sleepily up at him, "I didn't think it was possible for you to not be intimidating. You surprise me everyday."

She laughed, "If I wasn't SO comfortable right now, I'd kick your ass." She watched him sit up and grab a blanket before pulling it over both of them and pulling her to rest most of her weight on him, her head on his chest while one of her legs was thrown casually over one of his.

"I think you fit really well here." He said, stroking her hair and she hummed lazily, "I think you fit here too."

There was a couple of minutes of silence before Callie spoke again, "This is just a rest stop, by the way. We are definitely not done yet."

He grinned and closed his eyes, "Good."

XXX

It must have been about four in the morning when Callie stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. She laid on her stomach and she smiled at the heavy arm around her waist and the slow breathing burshing the nape of her neck. She shifted slowly and realized she was laying on the floor. She smiled at the memory, then groaned as she sat up and her sore muscles protested. She unceremoniously brushed her unruly hair out of her face and looked down at Mark, who slept soundly in-between the white comforter he had pulled off her bed earlier.

As she stood at the demands of her ready to burst bladder and dressed in a pair of panties and a red vintage Ramones tee shirt, she caught out of the corner of her eye, the broken lamp lying shattered near the nightstand. She tried to remember when exactly they had managed to break it, but decided to just let him buy her a new one alter.

After relieving herself in the bathroom, she walked out into the hallway, careful to close thee door behind her. She jumped back at seeing the glass in the hallway and the Annie Leibovitz framed photograph on the floor. She groaned and closed her eyes, "I am NOT cleaning that." She continued barefoot past the living room and into the kitchen, switching the lights on as she entered it.

As she poured herself a glass of orange juice, she found herself smiling and realized that she was truly happy for the first time in a long time. She drank the tangy liquid and thought this was the kind of happy she needed to share with a friend.

She hopped don the island counter, orange juice at her side, telephone in hand and she dialed a number she knew by memory. After the third ring, a female answered, "Hello?" Callie smiled at the sound of Addison's voice, "Hey, stranger."

"Hey, Cal! What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just--wanted to see how you were doing. And I wanted to--tell you some stuff."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. Now, tell."

"Okay." She laughed nervously and cleared her throat. "Okay." She said again and took a deep breath, "Um--you remember Mark, right?"

There was a long silence before Addison responded, "Oh my God. You--did he do something to you? I'll kick his ass."

"No-no! NO. He didn't do anything. Well, he did but--I did too."

"Okay…what?" Addison asked, confused.

"Um--I've been…sort of seeing him." Before Addison could interject, the rambling started, "I know. I'm horrible. You and he had this huge thing and--I'm a HORRIBLE person, and I didn't want to at first but--it did and we didn't even have sex for like a month and a half until tonight. And it's not like it's a thing where it's just--a fling. Not that that makes it better, but there it is. And--do you hate me?"

"Um--" Addison started, then giggled, which made Callie feel a little confused but she didn't' say anything still, "--so, you and Mark. You and Mark are an actual couple?"

"…Yeah."

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot." Addison said and laughed again, "I don't care. I mean, I DO care. I care that you're happy. And I care if he hurts you."

"Really?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, of course. Just--are you sure? About him, I mean."

Callie sighed and bit her lip for a second, "No." She chuckled, "I mean, he's here. He seems changed. Honest. I'm playing it by ear."

"Well--good then. If he tries anything you'll let me know, right?"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Good. So, he's there now?"

"In my bedroom. You have to come up here and see my new place by the way."

"I know. I will."

"Good."

"So--anything else you want to tell me? You backstabbing sorry excuse of a friend?"

Callie laughed, "Um--I'm sort of almost friends with Derek."

"Okay THAT is unforgivable. Listen, I have to go. But, will you call me later? For anything. He breaks something. Call me up. I'll delegate."

Callie thought about telling her about all the broken things in her apartment but decided against it, "Okay. I will. Bye. Be careful."

"You too. Bye, hon."

She hung up the phone and had just set it down on the counter and grabbed her glass full of juice, when a noise behind her made her jump.

"What were you thinking leaving me in there? Used. Naked on the floor?" Mark said coming around the island to stand between her legs.

She smiled warmly as he took her glass from her hand, "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you suffer from separation anxiety?"

"Yes." He nodded before gulping down a mouthful of juice and setting the glass back down, "It's terrible really. You can't leave me alone for long." He added, kissing her lips, then lifting her hand to kiss her palm, "Why are you up?"

"Well, my back was killing me--" She ignored the devilish smile he shot at her, "--and I had to pee. And--then I called Addison."

"Oh." He said and Callie could have sworn, he choked once she said her name. It almost made her laugh.

"She said you're on her hit list."

"Well, that's good to hear." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I told her you were an okay guy, though." She said as he fidgeted with the hem of her tee-shirt.

He looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"Really." She smiled back and leaned forwards to drop a soft kiss on his lips.

"So, in the middle of my abandonment freak out, I realized I have to go home."

She pouted slightly and smiled at the way he paid specific attention to kissing her palm and hand, "Why?"

"The idiot that I am--I have a couple of early surgeries. I can be an asshole and reschedule if you want, though."

"No." She said, hopping off the counter, "Don't be an asshole. Go. I'll see you later." She made an attempt at moving aside but he jailed her, his arms braced on the counter on either side of her, "What?" She giggled.

"I think I have time for a shower." He answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'd better be shampooed, dried up and dressed in twenty minutes." She stated seductively before ducking under his arm and disappearing down the hall, shedding her top in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

_Underneath It All_

_**There's times when I want something more  
Someone more like me  
There's times when this dress rehearsal seems incomplete  
But you see the colors in my like no one else  
And behind your dark glasses you're something else  
You're really lovely underneath it all  
And you want to love me underneath it all  
I'm really lucky underneath it all  
You're really lovely  
You know some real bad tricks and you need some discipline  
But lately you've been trying real hard and giving me your best  
You give me the most gorgeous sleep that I've ever had  
And when it's really bad, I guess it's not that bad  
I've seen right through and underneath  
And you make me better  
You've used up all your coupons and all you've got left is me  
And somehow I'm full of forgiveness  
I guess it's meant to be**_

* * *

One thing Mark Sloan had learned about being in a relationship with Callie Torres was that fights were hard to win, and while fighting, she liked to throw things. And while he had learned to put a smile on her face by saying 'I love you', no matter the gravity of the fight, she hated it. And he loved that she hated it. The first time he learned that strategy was three months into the relationship and it was also the first time he'd ever said those words to her.

He had been brushing his teeth over the sink in her bathroom and Callie sat on the edge of the bathtub in her robe a few feet to his right applying lotion to her legs--and unbeknownst to mark, she had been watching him disagreeably for the past few minutes. He finally rinsed his mouth and turned around, only to be met by her glaring eyes, "What's up?"

"Aren't you going to rinse the sink?" She asked in that tone that said she meant business.

"The what?"

"The sink." She repeated, obviously annoyed, "Everyday I ask you to rinse the sink after you brush your teeth and everyday you don't."

"Oh--kay…" He said and carefully reached behind him and let the water run.

"You know--" She said with a scoff as she let the lotion bottle drop on the floor with the most hostility a plastic bottle had ever been treated and stood up, "--the point is--" She shut the water off, "--you don't listen to me. Ever."

"Come on, yes I do--" He said with a wide smile and reached for the belt loop of her bathrobe, until she smacked his hand away hastily, "--ow."

"No. You DON'T listen! You don't listen when I tell you to rinse the dirty mouth paste from the sink bowl, you don't listen when I tell you to put the toilet seat down--" She added angrily, pushing the toilet seat down with a loud thud, "--and you drink straight from the milk carton."

He was smiling. He knew it. And he was trying to stop because she was getting more and more pissed off, but he found it painfully adorable when she was angry.

"It's disgusting, Mark! Stop smiling! You're such and asshole--why cant you just--"

"I love you." He said and the look she gave him could have easily sent his balls up to his stomach if he wasn't so used to seeing it.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" She asked, the hostility level now risen about five hundred and twenty-five notches.

"You're yelling at me, first thing in the morning--and it felt like the right thing to say. I love you."

"I am trying to prove a point! Don't say that to me!"

"I get it. I'm a pig. I will try to clean after myself. I still want to say it, though."

She stood there for a while, staring t him like he just told her told her he killed someone, "You're such a jackass!" She shouted, throwing the nearest towel at him, then leaving in a huff.

"You know--" He called, removing the towel from his face, "--usually, when someone in a relationship drops the 'L' bomb, the other person is supposed to say it back!"

"Shut up!" She yelled back, from the bedroom.

"Callie!" he called, leaning against the edge of the sink, "Are we taking the same car to work?"

"No!" She shouted back.

He sighed and stood there for a while, hoping to think of something to get her backing there, but he figured he should just let it pass and try again later. He finally pulled his shirt off and started the shower, when she stepped back in the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for work.

"Hey." he said, nervously waiting for her to at least flip him off, but she only stood there, under the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I need my earrings." She said, walking towards the sink and reaching behind him to get them.

He watched her slip the silver hoops on, "I'm sorry--" He offered sheepishly. She looked up at him, still gritting her teeth, then turned around and left. Not two seconds later, she returned, catching Mark off guard when she crushed her lips to his and kissed him deeply, she sighed into his mouth and he wrapped both arms around her waist. When they pulled apart, she smiled breathlessly, "I love you too."

"I know." He said with a cocky smirk, but secretly doing a back flip inside. She rolled her eyes, "You're still driving yourself to work."

And so it went. Every time they fought, he'd say the words and whether she liked it or not, it made her smile. Most of the time, it'd end in make up sex, and that, Mark liked.

It was exactly eleven months and a half since they had made it official. And three months since Mark had moved into Callie's place. And they were having the kind of fight that seemed grave at the moment, but that would seem silly alter on. The kind of fight that took place outside of their apartment building, in front of their doorman.

"It was just dinner! What's the big deal?!" He shouted at Callie, who carried a small Styrofoam container with left over food.

"The big deal is, you were supposed to meet my parents and you never showed! That left me stuck with the Cuban ambassadors for overbearing parents all through dinner AND dessert! DESSERT, Mark!"

"Something came up! What did you want me to do?!"

"Um--I don't know, how about rescheduling ONE friggin surgery! You're the one set the date in the first place, the least you could have done was called to cancel! Now my dad thinks I'm dating another cheater and my mother thinks I picked you out of a line-up!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You think anything my mother says or does makes sense? The woman's a nut! So thanks for leaving me alone with her. That was great!"

"Okay, enough! Jesus! With the drama! I said I was sorry! But do you ever listen? NO! You're too busy hearing your foghorn level yelling! Maybe if you shut up for ONE second, Callie!" He froze then as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, "Oh--baby, I didn't mean it--" But it was too late.

She shoved the white container hard against his chest, "Here! I got you dessert!" She whacked him on the shoulder with her purse as he caught the crushed thing in his hands and it leaked through his fingers and soaked through his shirt. He pursed hi lips as she walked away, "Very, very mature, Callie!"

"Fuck you!" She managed to throw back before stepping through the glass doors of the building, which Bob, the doorman held open for her.

"Baby! I have the house keys!"

"No, you don't!" She yelled before stepping onto the elevator.

He patted his pockets and wondered why he didn't think to make doubles, "Shit!" After a millisecond, he took off in a sprint, stopping only to nod at the doorman, "Bob."

"Sir."

"Callie! Damn it--"

Ten minutes later, he stood outside the building, his head fallen back exhaustingly, looking up at their living room balcony, "Callie, please open the door!" He paused and closed his eyes at the annoying feel of drizzle, "Great--this is FITTING. The situation calls for rain, right!" It started to pour on him then and he became enraged as the water started to pour over his face, "CALLIE! Open the door, NOW! This is quickly turning into one of those sappy movies we make fun of and I'm going to catch a cold!"

She poked her head out and smiled, "You lived in a hotel long enough, go there!"

"No!" He shouted back, at no one after she disappeared back into the apartment, "--I live here too!" He waited without a response, spitting out the water that had made it into his mouth. "Fine. FINE! I'm calling Meredith!"

She ran out onto the balcony, "DO NOT call Meredith!" s

He stopped and wiped the rain from his face with one hand, while gripping his phone in his pocket with the other, "THEN, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"No!"

"You are--YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" She was obnoxious when she was angry and stubborn, and incredibly innerving, "MARRY ME!" he shouted over the noise of the rain pour, surprising even himself with the request that sounded more like a demand.

"WHAT!" She yelled back, matching his tone.

"Marry me!" The more he thought about it, the more it made sense, even through the frustration he was feeling.

"No, I am not going to marry you!"

"Open the door!"

"No!" She yelled finally and disappeared out of sight.

He laughed menacingly to himself and pulled out his cell phone, dialing under his coat as to not get it wet, "You know what's funny?" He said, holding the phone to his ear, "I get the eye roll of the century for asking if the milk with the lumps is still good but I'm supposed to think it logical that I'm locked out of my own apartment for missing a DINNER DATE!"

"Mark?" Meredith asked on the other end, having caught the last of his sentence.

"Grey. Get your ass over here. I'm locked out."

"Over. Where? You're locked out of your place?" She asked, confused.

"Do NOT come over here, Grey!" Callie interjected.

"Hey! I'M holding the phone here--" Mark called back.

"Wait." Meredith added, "What did she say? And can people learn to use my first name, please? What's going on?"

"She locked me out because I couldn't make it to this dinner--"

"The dinner with her parents? Oh--that's not good."

"Grey. I didn't call Yang because she'd feed me to the wolves in a heartbeat. I need someone on my side."

"I'm not on your side."

"Could you just TALK to her, please?" He pleaded through gritted teeth.

She sighed heavily, "Fine. One second."

There was a clicking side while she put him on hold. He heard the phone ring upstairs and about thirty seconds later, the line clicked back over, "You asked her to MARRY YOU? Are you insane? In the middel of a fight…McSteamy you hold no promise--"

"Hey! It's not like I asked her to kill someone for me! Can you please focus? It's not like she said yes, anyway. Can you just please get her to open the door?"

"FINE. One second." She said again and once more put him on hold.

Five minutes passed and the rain had, thankfully stopped completely. He sat on the curve, waiting patiently. Five minutes turned to ten and he was about to hang up, when the familiar clicking sound appeared again, "Grey?"

"You can go inside." She said, a bit mockingly.

He shot up to his feet, ignoring the discomfort in his wet shoes and clothes, "What did you say? Never mind. I don't want to know. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And one thing--"

"What?"

"Don't ever call me again when you're fighting. It's what couples do. You can't bring in a third party."

"Mh-hm. Got it. Bye." He said horridly, then ran into the building.

He stopped just outside their door and turned the knob slowly, cautiously stepping inside. It was dark, with only the light from the bedroom offering enough to see. He padded through the large living room, past the kitchen and through the hall leading towards the bedroom. He pushed the door and his eyes immediately spotted Callie, standing against one of the dressers, brushing her hair in her sleep attire which consisted of black short lycra shorts and a white tank top. She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

He continued inside, shrugging off his leather jacket, which was still soaked, and let it fall somewhere near the door. He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving the door open. The silence was overwhelming and he didn't know how to stop it. He rid of his clothes, leaving them in a wet pile in the sink. He grabbe d towel and dried himself off, and as he wrapped the cloth around his waist, Callie casually stepped in, resting her weight against the doorway in that way that she was so good at. "Hey." he said as he tugged the towel securely around his middle.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm a bitch."

He walked forwards and wrapped her in a giant bear hug. She snuggled in securely., wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head just under his chin, "You're not a bitch. I'm sorry I didn't show up to dinner. I'm asshole."

"We make quite a team then, huh?"

"He chuckled and rubbed his cold palms over her warm back, then kissed the top of her head, "Why won't you marry me?" She stiffened I his embrace, "You don't trust me?"

"I do--" She said, looking up at him, "--I do trust you. I just--" She sighed, "It's not something that seems true to me anymore. I don't want it--you know? I want to be with you, and I like that you want to be with me." She said with a smile, "But--the last one didn't work out. It just doesn't feel right anymore, you know?"

He stared at her and for a minute wanted to run across town and hunt O'Malley down, "I know." He nodded and leaned in for a soft kiss, "That's not going to stop me from asking, though."

"That's fine. I'll just keep saying no."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

_Whole Lotta Love_

_**I've heard people say that too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe **_

* * *

"Hey." Meredith greeted Callie cheerfully, playfully nudging her shoulder as she came around the nurses desk to stand next to her, "What cha doin?"

"Um--" Callie smiled, looking up from the file she was reading through and set her pen down on the desk top, "--working. What are YOU doing? Besides being annoyingly cheery that is."

"Oh--nothing. Nothing. I was just--wondering how your day was going…"

"Right. Why though?" Callie asked.

"Just--cause you know--I'm engaged."

Callie's mouth dropped in surprise and she smiled, "Oh, wow! Congrats." She said, patting Meredith's' hand, which rested on the desk, "You nerd. Why didn't you just say it?"

"I don't know."

"Wow. So, when?"

"Soon." Meredith nodded, then chewed on her top lip nervously.

"What?"

"I--need bridesmaids. Before you say anything! No uniformed dresses. No flowers in your hair and bows on your ass. I swear."

Callie glared at her and shook her head, "I hate you."

"Oh you told her Izzie's a bridesmaid too?" Cristina interjected as she flopped down in a chair on the other side of the desk.

Meredith cringed and tried to dodge Callie's second glare, "Come on. It's one day."

Callie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, gathering the files in her arm, "Fine. But you better actually walk the aisle this time. The last time I did this for one of you, it took me an hour to wash the crap out of my hair and I got a divorce." She sent one final accusing look at Cristina and walked off.

Cristina's eyes widened and she scoffed as Meredith giggled, "Bitch."

XXX

Callie started to make her way down a hospital hall, when a door to an on-call room opened and an arm, too fast for her to see, grabbed her and pulled her in. The papers in her hands were dropped on the floor as her wrists were pinned to the door above her head, "Good morning." She said with a chuckle as Mark leaned in and nibbled on her neck.

"I've got twenty minutes to take advantage of you." He growled, pressing her knee to her, parting her legs and drawing out a moan from her throat.

"Okay. Meredith and Shepherd are engaged." She breathed out as he pushed her white coat off and slipped a skillful hand under her scrub top.

I know. I went with him to pick up the ring."

"Really?" She said, pulling away slightly to look at his face.

"Yeah." He nodded, eagerly leaning forward to capture her lips again but groaning in frustration once she dodged him and slipped out of his grasp, "Baby--eighteen minutes."

She nodded as she spoke and toed off her shoes, "Is that where you got the idea to propose the other night?"

"No." He responded, mimicking her actions, then shrugging off his own coat, "I just wanted to. Why? Did you change your mind?" He asked teasingly.

She laughed, "No." She stopped, her hands at the hem of her shirt, and frowned, "I have to be a bridesmaid again--with Stevens."

Mark nodded again, motioning for her to hurry up, "Yeah. Honey--take off your clothes."

"Oh." She smiled apologetically and whipped her shirt off as she walked the couple of steps it took to get to him and kissed him.

"Wait." He said, and pulled away, Callie now being the one to protest, "I'm actually going to see you in a dress? In a GIRL dress?"

"Very funny, honey, but, tick-toc." She said, pulling at his leather belt.

"Fifteen minutes--" He said, kissing her, "--we are never talking again, it just takes up our time." She laughed as he grabbed at her waist and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

Twenty-two minutes later, Callie emerged slowly from the on-call room, her cheeks flushed as she tried with all her might to tame her sex hair, tucking a strand behind her ear and adjusting the disrupted files in her arms.

"Hey." She jumped as Cristina tapped her shoulder and she turned around, still slightly out of breath, "Hey."

"What--the hells is wrong with you?" Cristina asked, more perplexed than concerned.

"Nothing" She answered and, on cue, Mark stumbled out of the on-call room, slipping on his lab coat.

Cristina looked at Callie, then at Mark and smirked, "Taking a nap?"

"Nope--" He said with a grin, "--having sex with my girlfriend."

Callie closed her eyes and shook her head as Mark kissed her cheek and winked at Cristina as he walked away, a slight spring in his step.

"You're my superiors--" Cristina said, a disappointed tone in her voice, "--what am I supposed to take from that?"

"You can--ignore it and pretend you didn't see anything." She said with a smile and resumed walking.

"Hey, believe it or not, I had a purpose--" Cristina said as she kept up with Callie's quick pace, "--we're doing extreme wedding planning tonight." Callie tossed her a bitter eye roll and Cristina nodded, "--echoing your sentiments and all, but it turns out the wedding's actually at the end of this month--something about--someone dieing. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention, BUT, I got you and me a semi-get out of jail card."

Callie stopped and turned to her with a fixative head tilt, "Keep talking."

"We're picking up sample cakes and wines."

"Don't they deliver?"

"Exactly." Cristina said with a wide grin.

Callie lifted her head understandably, "Oh, I see. By going around town picking crap up, we miss the wedding, slash, bridal hell."

"Yes. Izzie can handle that. She actually enjoys it."

"I don't get that girl."

"I stopped trying a long time ago. Okay. So, meet you in the lobby at five-thirty? We can grab a drink at Joe's. Buy some time."

Callie tapped her nose and smiled, "Somebody put on smarty-pants this morning."

"Maybe not smarty pants, but I am wearing a witty bra." She answered, touching her index finger to her nose as she walked off.

XXX

Cristina and Callie stumbled into Meredith's house, Callie carrying small stacked boxes from a nearby pastry shop and Cristina carrying a few shopping bags, some containing snacks and some bottles of white and red wines.

"Her name was Sugar-Cane, or Sugar-Legs or something, dude." Cristina said in between chuckles as Callie gasped for air and they bumped into each other as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Sugar…Gams." Callie added and their laughing subsided shortly thereafter as they stepped through the kitchen door and saw Izzie and Meredith sitting at the island counter, Bridal magazines spread in front of them.

Both Izzie and Meredith looked up at them, Izzie more mortified than surprised at seeing Callie, "Hey--hye, guys." She stammered nervously.

"Hey, Iz." Cristina greeted, setting the shopping bags on the counter as Callie smiled forcefully, and took a breath before setting the cake samples down and looking over at Meredith, "The ice cream cake is just for fun."

"Ice cream wedding cake?" Meredith asked with a laugh.

"It looked good." Cristina added, taking the wine bottles out one by one and setting them on the marble counter. "Oh, Mere, do you care if Derek goes and sees some strippers at the bachelor party?"

"No. I don't' care. But I don't' think he's into that."

"He's got a penis. He's into that. Anyway, we got him one."

"Sugar Gams?" She asked.

"She's a very talented young lady." Cristina answered, then shared a laugh with Callie.

"So, what are we doing?" Callie asked, pulling up a stool.

"Just looking." Meredith answered, "I might just end up wearing something from my closet. Gows are--overwhelming."

"Suffocating." Cristina corrected.

"I think it's nice to feel like the center of attention for one day." Izzie said and Callie glared quietly as Cristina sighed and handed her a glass of wine. She really did not understand that girl.

"Whatever. I don't need a puffy white dress to feel hot. It starts when I wake up." Crsitina said matter-of-factly and received a mocking glance from Callie, "When are we going to go get bridesmaid dresses? I want to get it over with."

"Saturday." Meredith informed the women, "So, be free all day. It shouldn't take long. I don't care what the dress looks like as long as they're not white."

"No matching?!" Izzie exclaimed, appalled, "Meredith--"

Ignoring Izzie's ranting as much as possible, Callie gulped down what was remaining in her glass, then motioned for Cristina to refill, who did not miss a beat and filled both their glasses to the top.

XXX

"I just don't get her--" Callie breathed out and tossed her head back slightly, panting as she moved her hips in slow circles, her bra strap falling off of her shoulder, one of her hands gripping tightly to Mark's shoulder while the other held an equally tight hold on the backrest of the couch behind him. She bit her lip moaned leisurely at the sensation she was getting, "--she's so annoying."

Mark groaned, thrusting upward as his own hands tried to grip Callie's hips. Normally, he'd sit back an enjoy after Callie got home and for no reason wanted to have sex on the couch, but she was making it kind f difficult to concentrate. He spotted a tiny, barely there, bead of sweat trickling down the side of her neck and he started to lean forward to kiss it away, when she gave a tiny trust down followed by a slight grunt that he loved so much and any plan he had to move was shattered. Instead, he let his head fall back on the backrest with another groan.

"Three hours of blonde agonizing peppy, cheerleader enthusiasm." She panted and sped up her hip movements as she spoke, "Mark, I'm talking to you."

He groaned and lifted his head, "Baby, I'm trying to listen, but it's making it kind of difficult to concentrate. Especially when you do that thing--"

"What thing?" She asked, thrusting down again.

He half laughed, half moaned, "That. Stop either/or, hon."

She smiled wickedly down on him, "Sorry. I'll shut up."

He reached up and pulled her face down, kissing her, playfully biting her top lip, She panted heavily against his lips and he reached behind her and cupped her ass, pushing her down hard and she cried out.

"Do it again." She breathed out and the whimper she let out when he did as asked almost had him finished right there.

He braced himself on the couch and scooted forward with the attempt at somehow moving the party to the floor to get a better angle, but she gasped and dug her nails to his forearm, "Wait, don't move--don't move."

She moaned repeatedly as her thrusts became shorter and quicker and she could feel herself slide on his lap, sweat trailing down her spine, which she arched as the first wave of her orgasm took over, making every inch of her body tingle, "Oh God."

He breathed hard against the moist skin of her neck and met her thrusts as he let go and wrapped one arm around her waist tightly, while still gripping the seat of the sofa with his free hand.

She remained, limp over his shoulder as she tried to regain function of her muscles and he groaned in protest as she sat up and he slipped out of her. She smiled and kissed his shoulder, "You're the best stress reliever."

"Stress reliever, sex instructor. I can do it all."

She sighed and climbed off his lap before reaching for her panties on the floor and slipping them on.

"Where are you going?" He asked, securing himself back in his pants, which, in her urgency, Callie didn't even bother removing completely.

"Shower. Then sleep. I have an early morning."

"You have tomorrow off."

"Bachelorette party planning. Oh. Remember to confirm Derek's stripper."

"Baby, I said no."

She tossed a raised eyebrow at him then a chuckle, "Right."

"I mean it!" Mark yelled as she disappeared into the bedroom, "It's not funny!" But she was gone. She'd won. "Damn it."

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything In It's Right Place 7/? **

Title: Such Great Heights

Pairings: Callie/Mark, Meredith/Derek implied, some Izzie, some Cristina and some George

Rating: R (for language)

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Nothing huge but, just some character fun

* * *

_**I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images  
and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
I have to speculate  
That god himself did make us in to corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay  
True it may sound like a stretch  
But it's thoughts like this that catch my head  
When you're away and I am missing you to death.**_

* * *

"What do you mean new colors have been added?" Cristina mumbled as she sipped her coffee over the island counter in Meredith's kitchen, "They were supposed to be black."

Callie yawned exhaustedly next to her then rested her elbow on the countertop, placing her chin on her hand. Izzie moved around the kitchen, fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

"Just--one change. Nothing major, really." Meredith called from the other room, then strolled in the swinging door with three large black bags, hangers sticking out from the top as she laid them out on the empty kitchen table.

"Are those the dresses?" Cristina asked, handing a grumbling Callie a hot cup of coffee.

"Yep."

"Yay!" Izzie exclaimed and ran toward the table, coming to stand next to Crsitna, who slapped her hand away when she reached for one of the sealed dresses, "Owe!"

"I need to see what has obviously your name all over so I know whether to kill you or not." Cristina said dryly then unzipped one of the bags and stepped back with a shocking gasp.

"What?" Callie asked through another yawn.

"There's…color…BABY BLUE??" Cristina turned towards Izzie and smacked her shoulder, hard. Callie chuckled as the blonde complained and rubbed at where she'd been hit.

"Just the ribbons!" Izzie yelled back.

"I hate you. I'm going to murder you then bury you in that pretty little dress you love so much."

"Okay!" Meredith announced, "Break it up. This is my bridal day. Eyes on me."

Cristina glared at Izzie and Izzie dodged her, hiding behind Meredith as Izzie yawned again and sipped her coffee. It was too early for her to remotely care.

XXX

The music blared from wall to wall at Joe's. Mark sat, listening to Derek inform his four brothers in law, George O'Malley and Richard Webber how he was glad he was getting married and how it was time to get drunk and celebrate. Mark nursed his beer thoughtfully, leaning against the bar as the bachelor party cheered with a round of shots. Usually, he'd be the first time suggest over consumption of alcohol, but he wasn't in the mood.

"What are you doing over here, Sloan?" he was jerked from his thoughts, as Chief Webber came up to stand (or rather, stumble) next to him, "The party's over there. You're the best man."

"I trust you, killer. You got this."

Richard glared up at him, drunk, but still--not impressed, "Don't call me Killer." he sipped from his drink and climbed onto a stool and sighed, "You think they'll have kids?"

"Who? Meredith and Derek? Yes. Derek was born a dad, I think."

"I should have had kids. I mean, Meredith was like my kid, but, it's not the same. Everyone should have kids. They make you better." He turned towards Mark then, "What about you and Torres? You planning on kids?"

Mark straightened up, caught off guard by the question, "I don't know--she'd be a great mom. And she makes me want to be that guy but--just--not yet."

"When then? When you're sixty years old? You should have kids." he said with a nod, "I have to use the bathroom."

As he watched him wobble away, he wondered if he'd ever truly be ready. He wanted to be. If anything, he wanted to be ready for her. For Callie, if that's what she wanted. After almost a year, that was definitely the longest relationship he'd ever been in. The first time he had asked her to marry him, it had surprised him, but he had meant it, and that in itself surprised him even more. So he wondered why the thought of having children didn't quite feel right, but every morning, when he'd wake up and she was tangled up in him, all he wanted to do was ask her to marry him, "Baby steps, Sloan." He said to himself, whipping out his cell phone and pressing Callie's number on his speed dial.

He stood there, with the receiver to his ear for a long time, finally , after getting no answer, he picked up his beer from the bar and took a long swig. He choked a little and coughed as two arms slid around his waist and before he could pull away, the familiar perfume clouded him and he smiled unbeknownst to himself. He turned around in Callie's arms and his smiled widened, "Hey, you. I just tried calling you."

She wrapped her arms tighter around him and looked up at him, her eyes a little heavy from her buzz, "Awe, see? That's why I know you're faithful. You're at a bar during a bachelor party and you call your girlfriend." She reached up and with one hand pursed his lips so she could pull him down and kiss him.

"What can I say? I'm just that adorable."

She chuckled then, a low, throaty--yet slightly drunken--chuckle that Mark found incredibly attractive.

"What are you doing here anyway? You've got a bachelorette party to attend." he asked, placing his arms loosely around her.

"We didn't quite plan things out and we ran out of alcohol. Mostly consumed by Cristina and me. Too much Izzie, thank you very much."

He spotted Cristina and Izzie gathering a few bottles from Joe and he waved. He flinched slightly as Callie switched from gently kissing just under his chin to licking through an open mouthed kiss, "What is wrong with you?" He laughed, looking down at her, "You are really drunk, huh?"

"Just a little bit." She said through a giggle, then reaching up for another kiss.

"Drunk enough to say yes if I asked you to marry me?"

"Stop it." She scowled, playfully slapping his ass.

"Are moving the party to the bar, then?" He asked, taking advantage of her lack of self control to steal another kiss.

"Nah. We're just gathering more provisions. Plus, I want to see the stripper."

Mark groaned and rolled his eyes, "I had forgotten about that. It's not going to be pretty."

She reached up again and smoothed out his forehead, "Worry lines, dear." She joked and kissed him again, moving his hand to his hair and kissed him deeper, sighing as she ran her tongue over his and he placed a firm hand on the small of her back.

He pulled away and laughed as she went in for another kiss but he pulled back, "Hey--" he said, holding her face in both hands, visually tracing the patterns the freckles on her nose made as she stared back sleepily, "-I love you, you know."

"I know." She said and bit her lip, blushing slightly under his stare and she looked away before he leaned down and placed a short kiss to her neck before digging his nose in her hair and breathing in. She closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against his shoulder, ignoring anyone who might be staring.

"Callie!" Cristina called and when Callie turned her head towards her pointed a finger towards the door and almost jumped up and down with excitement.

Callie turned towards the door and immediately smiled at the tall, blonde, over made up woman stepping into the bar in a black trench coat and leather boots, "There's our girl." She said, tapping Mark's shoulder for him to turn.

"No. I don't want to." He refused, turning the opposite way.

"Mark--" She scolded and forced his head in the girl's direction.

He winced at first, but then, seemed a bit lost, "Where?"

"THERE." She said, pointing straight at the woman. "The strawberry blonde."

He looked closer and his eyes widened in surprise as he finally spotted the stripper, "That's her? Wow."

"I told you." She said and started to walk away, "I'll be right back. You sit and enjoy."

"I'll try." he said sarcastically, almost warming up to her "idea".

"Dude--you think we'll see boobs?" Cristina asked anxiously as Callie came to stand next to her and Izzie.

"I don't know." She answered. "They don't look stuffed."

"What are you talking about?" Izzie asked, but her question went ignored as the woman removed her jacket, revealing a police officer outfit consisting of a pair of booty shorts, a cleavage revealing top and thigh high boots.

"Sugar Gams." Cristina said to Callie and nodded, "I get it. They're nice. Bitch."

"Is that all with the costume? They're usually more--" Before Callie could continue, Sugar Gams fished out a cop hat from her bag and a night stick. "Oh, there we go." Callie said and was soon handed a beer by Cristina.

"Sugar Gams is a professional, Callie." Cristina said accusingly.

"I don't know how I ever doubted her."

"How do you know a stripper?" Izzie asked Cristina.

"Met her while we were picking up Meredith's cakes."

"I am looking for Doctor Derek Shepherd!" Sugar Gams announced and someone stoppe dthe music, "Anyone know where Dr. Shepherd is?!"

The groom's party then started pointing and hollering for her to approach their table, where Derek sat, wearing a small tiara that mark had made him wear.

"There's the good doctor." she said, and the crowd parted for and she strutted her way through, "I am here to serve you with a warrant--" She started, but stopped, one foot on Derek's chair, between his legs as he drunkenly blushed, "--well, I'm here to serve you, with what, we'll see later." She winked and Derek's hand flew to his mouth as men cheered and Aerosmith's "Crazy" started to play.

"Oh my god." Mark laughed into his hands as the girls came to join him at the bar.

"Baby, you want a lap dance?" Callie asked.

"No, thanks." He answered, taking a swig of her beer.

They turned towards the show and Sugar Gams had disposed of her top and Derek was now wearing her cop hat.

"I see boobs!" Cristina said and Callie looked around the crowd, then gasped at seeing what Cristina had just seen, "I see them!"

"What time do you think you'll be sending these alcoholics home tonight?" Mark whispered into Callie's ear.

"I don't' know. Why?"

"I was thinking you could do something like that--to that song maybe?"

She chuckled and leaned in close, "I'll think about it, bright eyes, but I doubt that's going to happen tonight. Your duties are to tend to the groom all night tonight. You'll be busy. "

Mark frowned and turned back to Derek, who was eyeing Sugar Gam's derriere with a sideways, pensive look on his face. Mark laughed then, "Okay. This is pretty funny."

"Those are really good boobs." Callie observed.

"What is the big deal with the woman's boobs?!" An aggravated Izzie asked.

"Wait for it." Cristina responded, reassuringly patting her knee.

"Oh--" Mark started, sitting up straight, "--here he comes."

A stunned Derek stiffly made a beeline towards the group and stopped just in front of them.

"Hey, Derek. How was your lap dance?" Cristina asked, deadpan.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" mark asked, the way he would ask a small child, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I uh--" He stammered, "--I felt something when she--he--that's a MAN."

Callie fake gasped and lifted a hand to her mouth, "No!" Cristina turned away instantly, hiding her demeanor as her shoulders shook with her muffled laughter.

"Yeah." Derek nodded, trancelike, "At least from the waist down anyway."

Izzie's jaw dropped and Callie bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

"I'm going to go and uh--call my fiancée."

"Okay." Mark said as Derek slumped away, confused.

Mark turned and glared at the giggling duo that was Callie and Cristina and a still shell chocked Izzie, "Horrible. Horrible women."

"We have to go." Cristina said through half chuckles, "Meredith's waiting." She wiped the mirthful tears from her eyes as she and Izzie started to gather the alcohol they had bought off of Joe.

"Okay." Callie said, hopping off her seat and kissing Mark goodbye before leading the girls out through the crowd.

As they made their way through, Cristina bumped into George, "Watch it, Bambi. I've got precious things in arms."

"Where--are you going with Kelly?" He slurred drunkenly.

"Am I--what? Oh, Callie. Yes. I'm going with Callie and Izzie."

"I miss her." he said with a mournful sigh.

"Which one?"

"Callie. Now--Mark Sloan's all over her--"

Cristina made a scornful face at him and sighed, "Did you like the stripper, George?"

"Yes." He answered with a goofy smile, "She's pretty."

"Okay. I'm going to do you a favor. Sit tight." She patted his shoulder twice and disappeared back into the bar. She looked around for a while, until finally, she spotted Sugar Gams, "Hey--Sugar."

She turned around and smiled, "Hey, honey. Where'd your Doctor friend go? You paid for an hour."

"Yeah--he's--gone. Listen, you see that tree elf drowning in his beer over there?"

"Yeah." Sugar nodded, spotting George.

"He's a little blue. How about you keep him company for a while?"

"Sure."

XXX

"You can always just un-invite them." Callie said, twisting open another beer as she took a seat next to Cristina, on the floor in her living room. Meredith had been going on and on about how she wasn't sure about inviting her sisters to the wedding because "who knew if they'd even show".

"I can't un-invite them the night before--can I?"

"NO, Meredith." Izzie said, her speech slurred and her hair out of place. Callie glared. Was she really that drunk? Why was she so comfortable in her apartment all of a sudden--contradicting her.

"You need to connect with normal people. They're your sisters. Everyone needs sisters." Izzie added.

"Izzie, shut UP." Callie said, finally fed up with her constant ramblings, "Just shut your mouth. Nobody cares."

Cristina stared from one woman to the other, more than amused by the sudden outburst--Izzie glared back, shocked.

"Seriously, Izzie. Just--zip it. If she wants to un-invite her freaking family, let her. It's her wedding, not yours. She already let you put your stupid baby blue all over our dresses, just--SHUT UP."

"Okay. One, it's POWDER blue--"

"Whatever."

"And two, I don't know why you're still such a bitch. You bagged the hottest guy at the hospital. What do you have to bitch about?"

Callie laughed bitterly and sat up, "If you so much as look his way I will rip out your weave and beat you with it."

"I DO NOT HAVE A WEAVE AND I AM NOT INTERESTED."

"You mean the bleach blonde is real? Well--color me stupid, I thought you must have paid for that. It's brassy. It's not on god's color wheel."

"At least my hair is not black."

"It would match your soul, Izzie."

"Fuck you."

"NO thanks! Even though ... when you fucked my ex-husband you were fucking me by proxy. Did you enjoy that part of it?"

"Oh my god, I cannot stand you." Izzie hissed and Cristina picked up the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table while Meredith stared, mortified.

"It's mutual, Blondie, now shut up before I show you how easy it is to get a broken neck."

"Don't threaten me, Callie. Because-"

Callie got to her feet.

Meredith jumped between them. "STOP IT! I AM THE BRIDE! I GET ALL THE ATTENTION AND NONE OF THE FIGHTING SO STOP IT!"

Cristina threw popcorn at Meredith. "You are too little to be a referee! Let them go at it."

"Yeah," Callie nodded. "Let us go at it!"

"Fine by me!" Izzie snapped, jumping to her feet. "I will so kick your ass."

"You're too knock kneed to lift your legs."

"Don't make fun of my handicap."

"But it's just so easy. You're such a cunt--"

Meredith stomped her foot. "Callie Torres, you are happy with Mark. And Izzie Stevens, you are better off alone. Neither one of you are with George and both of you are better than this so stop being girls and be women! AND I'M THE BRIDE!"

"FINE!" Izzie and Callie shouted together.

Then they looked at one another and started to laugh so hard that it was unnerving. Meredith took a cautious step back and glanced at Cristina, who had a mouth full of popcorn, but wasn't chewing.

With Meredith out of the way, Izzie fanned her face and said, "I'm dying. You called me a cunt! That was so funny!"

Callie leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "The funnier part is that I meant it."

Izzie howled with laughter and nodded. "I so am. I really am."

"I SO KNOW!" Callie nodded, tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard.

And then they hugged.

Cristina dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor when they kissed. "I am so vomiting. I am so vomiting."

Meredith looked around the room, confused, "Am I…in Oz, drunk or in Hell?"

"Hell. For SURE. This is of the devil." Cristina stood and pushed Callie and Izzie apart. They flopped back on the couch pointing at each other and laughing. When the two alcoholics settled down and leaned into each other lovingly, Cristina stood up cautiously and moved away from them.

And Meredith picked up a bridal magazine and pretended not to notice.

XXX

"Shit." Callie mumbled into her pillow. She was face down but could swear she could feel the sunlight annoyingly on her face. Her head hurt. Like there was a huge bag of sand on her head and her back ached, like there was an even bigger bag of sand on it--it wasn't until she tried to lift her head that it wasn't bags of sands but--limbs. Heavy ones. She was fully clothed. Even her shoes were still on.

She turned her head and was faced with the most terrifying image she'd ever seen. Izzie Stevens was about an inch and a half away, snoring away, her arm heavy on Callie's head. She quickly brushed it aside roughly and sat up, kicking the blonde's leg off of her waist.

"Owe." Izzie complained, opening her eyes, and after a second, scooting as far away as she could from Callie without bumping Cristina and Meredith off the bed.

"Oh my God." Callie mumbled, "Did you molest me?"

"We're fully clothed."

"Well, get out of my bed-- you smell like beer."

Izzie sighed, resigned and closed her eyes, "You're such a fucking bitch, Callie."

Callie simply rolled out of bed, removed her shoes and tossed them at her ass.

As she poured coffee into her mug in the kitchen, she heard the front door open and slam shut and she winced at the sharp pain it caused.

"Hey, baby." mark said, yawning, looking almost as badly as Callie did and dropping his jacket on the kitchen table.

"Oh, fuck you…" She groaned.

"Hangover?" He asked, taking her coffee and kissing her forehead.

"You have no idea."

Meredith then stumbled into the kitchen, her eyes half closed, "Pain. All over." She said and collapsed into a chair.

Mark seemed confused and shook his head a little, "Did you--sleep together."

"Yes, pervert." Cristina growled as she made an entrance and grabbed the fresh coffee mug Callie had just poured for herself.

"I'm going to hurt someone…" Just then, Izzie strolled in, dragging her feet and groaning in pain, "--oh, look at that. Someone to hurt."

"Callie--shut UP."

"Eat me, Blondie."

"No. Seriously!" mark exclaimed, not really sure what to make of the picture of his girlfriend emerging from their bedroom with a bunch of women after a long night of drinking. "What the hell?"

"Shh--" Izzie instructed, sitting in a chair next to Meredith's.

"You guys look like crap." Cristina informed them, apparently, completely unaffected, "--I'm glad. After the little show you made us sit through."

"What show?" Mark asked enthusiastically as Callie and Izzie both shot up with the same terrified look on their faces.

"WHAT?" Callie asked.

"Oh, god, I thought that was all a dream." Izzie groaned and dropped her head on the table.

"Nightmare, actually." Meredith corrected.

"WHAT show?" mark asked again.

"I'll show you later. I got it on my phone." Crsitina said and Mark made a move towards her.

"What?!" Callie shouted.

"I'm kidding!" Cristina assured her and once Callie turned her back, she mouthed to mark, "Later."

Callie then poured herself a large cup of coffee and sipped carefully. Mark stared at her, "What?" She asked, her eyeliner slightly smeared.

"Baby, you hate black coffee."

"I know. I just--need to get the taste of Izzie out of my mouth."

Mark choked on his coffee and Callie rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct herself.

There was a long silence before Callie looked over at Izzie, and tilted her head to the side, "You're not a bad kisser."

Izzie mimicked her motions and nodded, "Neither are you."

Oh my GOD!" Cristina yelled, "Do NOT do it again! My eyes--they're--I need surgery. Really. PLEASE."

"How's Derek doing?" Meredith asked Mark and he finally forced himself to focus on something other than his girlfriend and the blonde sitting in his kitchen, "Um--he's fine. Passed out on your bed, but fine--a little traumatized, but fine."

"Traumatized. Why is he traumatized?"

Callie and Cristina avoided Meredith's eyes, while she searched everyone in the room for an answer, "You know what? I don't care. I'm getting married today. I've got bigger things to worry about."

"Good." Mark said. "Does this mean you're leaving? I've got pending sex with Callie."

Cristina sneered at him, "Rude. And ew."

"Unless you're going to join, I'd suggest you're out of here by the time I get out of the shower, Yang." he kissed Callie's cheek and disappeared down the hall.

Callie looked at the three women and sighed, "Breakfast anyone?"

XXX

Next. Maybe I'll show you the wedding party J

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Everything In Its Right Place 8/?**

Title: Running On Sunshine

Pairings: Callie/Mark, Meredith/Derek, Cristina/Some dude, Izzie/her drink

Rating: NC 17

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

Summary: Wedding party!

* * *

_**Girl you got me tripping on sunshine  
God knows you just made my day  
Since you came around  
I just can't slow down  
I wanna see you walk in my walk**_

_**Girl you got me thinking about diving  
And get down on one knee, maybe two  
People may stop and stare, but  
I don't even care  
Just as long as I'm with you**_

_**You got me running on sunshine  
Ain't no clouds getting in my way  
I must be running on sunshine  
Ain't no rain getting in my way**_

* * *

Callie sat comfortably next to Mark, leaning into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they laughed at something Nancy, Derek's sister had said. She crossed one leg over the other and reached for Mark's wine glass, taking a sip as he coyly played with the thin strap of her dress.

"I mean, honestly. Who would have thought Marky-Mark would EVER settle down for more than a week?" Nancy said smiling across the table at Callie.

"Marky-Mark?" Callie asked him, snorting a laugh.

"Oh, has he not told you that story?"

"Shut up, Nancy." He ordered, shooting her a warning glare.

Nancy laughed and rolled her eyes, "So, when are you popping the question? Or is that still a taboo subject?"

"Well--" mark looked over at Callie and she averted her eyes, clearing her throat, "--it's up to her now." He squeezed her shoulders affectionately, "She won't marry me."

Callie looked up now and smiled, "Hey, the way I see it, if you tie 'em down, they'll only want to get away sooner, right?"

"Baby, I am not going to get away." he kissed her temple.

"Oh, I was talking about me, not you." She joked and Nancy laughed, while Mark glared at her and she kissed him apologetically before Cristina came up to their table and tapped her shoulder. "What's up?"

"Bathroom. Come on."

"Excuse me." She said and pushed her chair up before standing up.

Mark watched her disappear into the crowd and when he turned around, Nancy was watching him, her eyes narrowed in amusement, "What?" he asked.

"You're whipped."

"Jealous?"

"Amused. Loser."

"I'm going to marry her." he said with a secure nod.

"Get her drunk enough and maybe she'll do it."

He lifted his hand and flipped her off.

"I'm just saying. Maybe she thinks you're still a flight risk. Are you really ready for marriage?"

"I said I want to marry her, didn't I?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair.

Nancy leaned forward, "You want to be with this woman? Forever?"

"Yeah."

"You want to wake up next to the SAME person every morning. Have sex with only her for the rest of your life?"

"If it wasn't frowned upon to have public sex, I would have thrown her on the table--you being here be damned. It never gets old. Stop trying to scare me."

"She's a kids person, Mark. You want kids?"

He remained silent then and frowned slightly. He scowled at her as she leaned back in her seat and grinned victoriously.

"Hmm--" She nodded, reaching for her wine glass, "--maybe you should think twice before asking her to marry you again."

"You're a horrible person. Medusa should be scared. What are you doing at a wedding?"

"It's called a reality check, Mark. Cash in."

"You cash in. I'm going to go get a drink." And with that, he was off.

XXX

"What's going on?" Callie asked as she stepped into the bathroom behind Cristina.

Meredith stood in her wedding dress, leaning against one of the sinks. She looked up, surprised, "Close the door!"

That's when Callie noticed the bottle of tequila in Meredith's hands, "So much for a well collected, sober bride, huh?"

The door swung open yet again and Izzie stepped in, carrying four shot glasses, "Got them."

"What are we doing?" Callie asked as she was handed a glass.

"Derek's mom--" Meredith ranted, "--Derek's mom hates my guts. And his sisters--and Derek's mom says that she's glad I decided not to drink on my wedding day--?"

"So?" Cristina asked, taking the tequila bottle Meredith was having such a hard time opening, and popping it open.

"She said it while I picked up a glass of wine. Then she gave me that look--that--you will never be tall, leggy, and boobalicious enough for my son."

"I'm going to ignore that." Callie said, as Cristina went around, filling up the four glasses, "No trash-talking the redhead. She's still my friend."

"Right." Meredith nodded, before taking a deep breath, "Sorry."

"I wish that sounded honest."

"What did--" Izzie scoffed, turning Cristina to face her by the shoulder, "--where's your little belt thingy?!"

"I don't do pastels!" Cristina yelled back and Callie giggled, receiving a slight glare from Izzie.

"Okay." Meredith took a deep breath and raised her glass, "Let's get me a buzz. The party just started and already I want to go home."

"Cheers." Callie said, already regretting agreeing to do tequila shots. Before she could even complain about the taste of the bitter tasting alcohol, Meredith was quickly refilling their glasses and Callie made a face, "Oh my god. Can you please be a normal person and just ignore your new mother in law?"

"Yes." Meredith said breathlessly, "I can. But it's just easier if I'm drunk."

About four forced shots of tequila and a few group retro dances-slash-sing alongs later, mark stood at the podium, glass in hand as he readied to make a speech. He looked over at Derek and Meredith's table, "I feel like I've done this before--no that was the other wedding, right? This one's better, though. This time I'm taking a girl home whose name I actually know." he looked over at Callie, who sat only a few tables away and winked at her as she chuckled and shook her head. "Anyway, I'm not going to make this longer than it has to be. I know it's your wedding night, man--" He looked at the couple again, "--I'll just say that, I've known Derek for a while, and while he was BORN looking for someone to marry in the most painfully boring way, finally having found that person, for good this time--Meredith makes you fun, man, I'm sorry." There was light laughter before he continued, "You guys have it. You get each other, you're willing to commit the rest of your lives to making the other happy. You've done the rough patch thing and pushed through it and you're still a team. That's hard to find--" He said, glancing at Callie and smiling at her before turning back, "--you'll make each other laugh 'til you're not attractive anymore and you'll have tons of kids. I COMMAND that you make me an uncle, actually, because I have no plans, as of yet to spawn." There was more laughter as he took a deep breath,

Callie felt his last words strike her in the gut. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what, but, that particular line stung-- she shrugged it off. She wasn't going to pick at a scab that wasn't even made yet, so she laughed along.

"You make me want to have that and I just hope one day I can have it, Derek. This time with my own wife, I promise." He raised his glass over the loud laughter and smiled widely, "Cheers.'

"Cheers!" The crowd echoed before clapping and cheering.

Callie stepped out of the ladies room, having just downed another half a bottle of tequila with Meredith and the girls. She walked through the long hallway leading towards the hall and as she reached the glass double doors, she peaked in and saw Chief Webber jumping around with the rest of the groomsmen, 'Shout' playing loudly. She chuckled, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar…blob. She turned her head and followed the tall frame, which disappeared around a corner. She blinked a couple of times, forcing her vision to back to normal. It did not work, so she settled for walking very, very slowly down the long hallway.

Mark turned around at hearing nearing footsteps, cell phone to his ear--he smiled at the waddling brunette giggling her way towards him, "Yeah. Alright. Thanks." he flipped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket before meeting Callie halfway, "Hey, you." He greeted her, kissing her lightly, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way over here?" She purred, her fingers toying with his tie.

"Just making sure there are still cabs around. I am not driving us home. I'm pretty lop-sided right now. And you're about ready to hit the floor, too." He said with a laugh and she wrinkled her nose.

"So, that was a nice speech."

"You think so?"

"It was a winner. Yeah." She took a deep breath and averted her eyes for a second, "You really don't want kids? At all?"

He sighed and reached forwards to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I want to be that person for you. I DO. You make me want to be that guy, but--one step at a time. I mean, I've already stopped being a slut, the kids and the--dog and the cat--just--not yet. Is it okay with you? If I'm not sure about that yet?"

She smiled shyly and nodded, "It's fine. Just for the record, though, I don't like cats. We would never have cats."

He looked at her thoughtfully, examining her features, "I am not a flight risk." He blurted out in a harsh tone.

"What?"

"I'm not a flight risk! I want you to MARRY me. Is that not enough for you? It's been, what? A year? Give me a break here, Cal."

"Mark--" She started, shaking her head.

"Look--" he said, calmly, holding her hand in his, "--I'm not going to pressure you. I can't control you. But legally married or not--that's what I want with you."

She looked up at him then, "I want to be with you, too. And maybe--I don't know. Maybe later--you know?"

He beamed at her, teeth and all, "Really?"

"Don't get cocky. It might be the alcohol talk--"

He grabbed the back of her head kissed her deeply, moving her, back against the wall and snaked her hand around her waist, then settled on the small of her back, his fingertips barely touching her behind.

She pulled away to catch her breath and chuckled, "That was NOT an innocent kiss, Sloan. Cut it out. We're at a wedding."

He smiled and leaned forwards to kiss her neck, and she sighed as he nibbled on her earlobe, "You shouldn't have worn that dress if you didn't want me to touch you."

"Oh, you are SO drunk." She sighed and her eyes fluttered shut as he parted her legs with his knee as he slightly pulled at the hem of her dress. A low throaty moan escaped her mouth and she pulled his face up with both hands, capturing his lips gain, running her tongue seductively over the slit between them until he groaned and parted them, biting down on her lower lip as he pressed his body harder against hers, reaching between them to grope her breast and run his thumb over the now erect nipple. She shuttered and thrust her hips forward involuntarily, grinding against his erection.

"YOU stop." Mark hissed with a groan as she panted against his cheek, then reached down and pulled at his belt buckle roughly. He brushed her hands away before she could unbutton his pants and reached for the skirt of the fitted dress she wore and pulled it half way up her thighs before her slipped his hand under it and pushed her silk panties aside. He grinned sideways as he slipped his middle finger inside her and was instantly gratified with the evidence of her arousal.

"Do you really need me to remind you we're out in the open? Just fuck me, Mark."

He leaned forward again and kissed her as he thrust his fingers deep into her ands he grunted, "You have such a dirty mouth when you're drunk." he didn't let her comply, quickly unzipping his slacks and lifting one of her legs, wrapping it around his waist, then wasting no time in thrusting hard into her. They both froze for a second, their lips grazing as they breathed in and out slowly, calmly, to keep from making any sound.

He pulled out almost completely before thrusting slowly inside her. She gasped and their eyes met as he moved faster and she met him with every thrust--he reached down and picked up her other leg, her body sliding higher up the wall.

He buried his face in her shoulder as he felt her flex her inner muscles around him and she did the same, muffling her grunts in his tuxedo jacket. A few more thrusts later and she was desperately grabbing at his shoulder with one hand moving her pelvis against him as with her other hand reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair, gasping and moaning as she came and followed soon after.

He eased out of her slowly, and gently set her legs back down on the floor, the sound of the music in the dance hall suddenly filling his ears again. He kissed her as they put themselves back together and made sure nothing was out of place in each other's outfits. She cleared her throat and fanned herself before running a hand through her soft curls. She caught mark looking at her and she smiled sheepishly, "What?"

"Your cheeks are pink." he leaned forwards and dropped a quick kiss on her lips, then a another, longer this time.

"Stop it." She said, and playfully swatted his chest., "Come on. I need a non-alcoholic drink." She took his hand in hers and they walked swiftly back to the reception. As they walked through the doors, They bumped into Cristina and a heavily drunk Izzie, "Oh, hey. Is that water?" Callie asked Cristina and reached for the glass in her hand.

"I'm going to go get Derek. He's--I think getting ready to get up on the table and dance." Mark said before dropping a haste kiss on Callie's cheek and walking off.

Callie looked up at Cristina who was glaring, "What?"

"You so had sex just now."

"That's gross." Izzie mumbled.

Callie looked over at Izzie and sighed, "Shut up, alcoholic. You're just mad I tamed the man-whore."

Callie stumbled into the backseat of the cab right before Mark made his way in and closed the door. He scooted next to her and leaned over to kiss her shoulder, then the side of her neck.

"I can't believe Cristina took home that guy---what's his name, babe?"

"Mike." he said wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, oblivious to the cab driver.

"Yeah. Mike. Although, they're both equally obnoxious, so--that works--stop it!" She scowled, slapping his hand out from under her skirt.

He laughed, then brushed her hair aside, kissing the back of her ear.

"Derek and Meredith are SO not having sex tonight--"

"That's too bad."

"--they practically had to carry him to the car." She turned her head and looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "Are you listening?"

"No." he admitted, leaning in to kiss her, then moved the hand on her waist slightly higher, rubbing just under her breast with his thumb.

The cab driver eyed them angrily from the rearview mirror and Callie tried to push him away, but he was not giving in, "Mark, come on. We're almost home." She giggled.

"Good." He breathed out, placing his hand back on her knee, kneading it softly, "Because you're in a lot of trouble when we get there."

"Promises, promises." She teased, then laughed as he kissed her and slipped his hand up her dress, and squeezed her thigh.

The driver cleared his throat, annoyed, and Callie pushed his hand out of her dress, "STOP it." She warned, but let him kiss her anyway.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Everything In Its Right Place 9/?**

Title: Once Things Look Up

Pairings: Callie/Mark, Meredith/ Derek implied  
Rating: R (for language)

Disclaimer: Not mine  
Summary: ….hmmm……look at the title

* * *

_**I put a wager on uncertainty  
It's funny when you wager how you feel  
I hit the breaking point  
Then broke on through  
I'm never certain when it comes to you**_

_**Once things look up  
I come falling down  
Too deep to take a step  
And look around  
Once things look up  
I come falling down**_

_**Stand back and marvel at what we have made  
It's hard to notice when you run away **_

_**Wouldn't it nice  
If we could both be right  
So we could go to bed each day  
Without a single fight  
And we would be alright  
And you could say goodnight  
Instead of just  
Goodbye  
**_

_**Once I look up  
All comes falling down  
**_

* * *

Callie winced against her pillow at the sound of Mark emptying out the contents of his stomach in the bathroom. There was a cold--or the flu--or--something that was attacking half of the hospital and they had both been sick for the past couple of days.

She sat up in their bed and adjusted the white comforter over her legs before reaching for a clean tissue from the nightstand and blowing her nose. She sniffled and rested her back against the pillows piled up behind her. The television was on and Oprah was giving away things.

The toilet flushed and she turned her head as mark stepped out of the bathroom, holding his stomach and looking miserable. His face pale, his wrinkled white tee-shirt looking sadly baggy as he hunched his shoulders. She pouted empathetically at him, then patted the mattress, motioning for him to join her.

He sighed, but dragged his feet towards the bed anyway, crawling under the sheets, then laying his head on her lap. He looked at the TV screen, but his eyes closed automatically.

She cleared her raspy throat as she gently massaged his scalp with her fingers, "How are you feeling?" He groaned in response and she frowned. They'd both been sick, but he had taken it the worst. She had gotten rid of the virus rather quickly and now was only mildly suffering of the occasional upset stomach and dizziness, but he was still pretty dead, "Is your stomach still hurting?" he nodded to the best of his abilities as she reached own to rub his belly affectionately, "Poor baby." She cooed.

"How about you? Did you stop throwing up?" He asked, turning his head to look up at her.

"Yeah." She nodded, "My throat's a little sore and I've got a runny nose, but I'm okay." She said, and wrinkled her nose.

He smiled drowsily, "I love your nose."

She chuckled, "You're just high on all those antibiotics." She leaned forwards and pressed her forehead to his.

He flinched away suddenly, coughing his lungs out into the blanket. She looked up at the ceiling and tried not to laugh at the anti-romanticism, "Oh, honey--" She rubbed his back as he convulsed for a few seconds, then finally stopped, his face still buried in the blankets, "I'll get you some tea." She said, starting to scoot off the bed.

"No." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist, "It won't stay in there anyway. Just--cuddle with me."

"Are you sure?" She asked as he moved to lie down beside her and she scooted down the bed, letting him spoon her.

"Yeah. Just--nap with me. Turn off Oprah."

She shut the TV off and they slept for an hour.

Callie tripped over her own feet and she stumbled in the living room, "Shit." She cursed and jumped when Mark appeared behind her, kissing her shoulder as he passed her.

"What's wrong with you?" He laughed, then paused, looking at her, "You going out?"

"Um--" She stammered, flustered, "--no--yes. I'm just--going to get you a refill from the hospital--"

"Already?"

"Yeah--you went through that thing like---fast."

"Oh. Well, give me a minute. I'll go with you."

"No! No. You know, I have to stop by Meredith's to--drop off some--cough---drops. Cause you know, Derek's all--sick too."

"Okay." He said, wearily.

"Okay." She said and kissed his cheek before she left the apartment in a sprint.

About an hour later, she sat in an exam room, her feet dangling off the edge as she nervously drummed her fingers on her lap, Cristina stood beside her, thumbing through her file.

"I just--have this thing that won't go away. The--barfing and the--dizziness--it's the flu still, right?"

Cristina sighed, exasperated, and turned around to face her, "Well, you DO have a cold."

Callie sighed and clutched her chest, "Oh, thank god."

"But you're also pregnant." Cristina added, closing the chart.

"Shit." She squealed and leaned over, bracing herself on her knees as her head hung forward, "SHIT." She looked up at Cristina, "Shit!" She said, as if demanding further explanation.

"Dude! I didn't do it!"

"Oh--shit." She said again and lied back on the gurney.

"I'm sorry--but, like, a year and half ago, weren't you DYING for a mini-human?"

"Oh--SHIT." Callie said again.

Cristina took a step closer and hovered over Callie, "Are you okay?" No answer. "Are to having a breakdown?" No answer. "SHIT." Cristina cursed, "I'll go get Meredith."

About two minutes later, the door opened and in came Meredith, being dragged by Cristina, "Cristina, stop!" Meredith complained both stopped as she was met with a wide eyed Callie sitting on the gurney, her hands gripping the edge of it tightly, "Callie?" Meredith took a cautious step forward, "You okay?"

Callie opened her mouth a few times, but no sound came out and she simply shook her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Meredith asked Cristina.

"She seems to be pregnant." Cristina said bluntly.

"Shit." Meredith said, in a bit more enthusiastic tone. She then moved towards Callie and touched her forehead, then turned to look at Cristina, "She seems fine. Is this not a good thing?"

"Meredith--she's lapsed into catatonic schizophrenia. What do YOU think? Your medical opinion."

"Callie--" Meredith said, snapping her fingers in front of Callie's face, to which she received a rather annoyed look.

Cristina leaned in, "She can hear you. She can see you. She's freaking out. She forgot how to talk, I think."

"I know that." Meredith hissed, "Callie, it's okay."

The door swung open and they all looked to see Izzie step in. Callie sighed heavily into her hands.

"Meredith--oh, sorry. What's going on?" Izzie asked, looking from Cristina to Meredith.

Cristina pointed at Callie, "Pregnant. Not happy." Then pointed at Meredith, "Completely useless." And pointed at herself, "Never know what to do with people and feelings."

"Oh--"Izzie nodded uncomfortably, "Callie?" She stepped back as Callie lifted her head and held her index finger up, insinuating that she did not want to hear it, not from her anyway.

"You can't just stay all quiet and weird, Callie--" Cristina said, "--I order you to talk. NOW." After a few seconds of no response, Cristina threw her hands up, "I'm never having kids."

"Why exactly are you freaking out?" Meredith asked, "What's the worse that can happen? You love Mark and he loves you. And it's not like you're exactly lacking the financial part--you'll work it out."

Still nothing.

"Callie--" Izzie said, placing a hand on her hip, "--speak or I will call McSteamy myself right now."

"I will kick your ass from here to Sunday, Stevens, I swear." Callie growled and they all took a frightful step back and she took a deep breath, "One year was good for semi-happy moments. Relationships get bad eventually. That's my track-record. SHIT."

"What are you talking about?" Cristina asked, clearly confused, "Sloan, while he's not sleeping around anymore, still has the man whore spirit. You think he won't be advertising that he knocked you up? He's going to be selling tee-shirts."

"He doesn't want kids." Callie said, biting her lips for a second, "We talked about it at the wedding--GOD, the wedding--" Her palm flew to her forehead and she closed her eyes, "It was that night. Oh, shit. We talked about it and--he wasn't ready for kids and I said it was okay and now--this is all your fault!" She pointed at Meredith.

"What did I do?!" Meredith complained.

"You and your alcoholic tendencies. Does anyone really need to drink that much, Meredith?"

"It's called a CONDOM."

"We were REALLY DRUNK." She explained.

"Does--he know you're here?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah. I told him I came to get his refill." Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, "If he breaks up with me over THIS, I will break his knees with a bat."

"Hey!" Cristina exclaimed, "If he dumps you because of this, I will make sure he loses the ability to reproduce."

Callie smiled, then looked at her watch, "I've been gone for two hours. I should go."

The door opened and Alex stepped in, "There you guys are. Sloan is running around claiming you three have his girlfriend." He noticed Callie and he nodded politely, "What's up, Torres?"

"Hey, Alex." She greeted and smiled.

"So--" He continued, shoving his hands in his coat pockets, "What's with the girl meeting? Who's knocked up?" He started to laugh, but noticing the silence in the room, his eyes widened and he looked at Callie again, "Torres, you're knocked up?! Damn." Cristina smacked his shoulder and he hissed, "You're a man, Yang. Don't hit people. I was just making an observation. Is this why Sloan is beating people up for information?" He laughed, "You need to go out there. He's freaking out."

Callie seemed confused, "Why is he freaking--oh, crap, I left my cell phone at home."

Alex sighed and shook his head, "Tsk-tsk. I'm staying out of this." He turned on his heel and opened the door, just as Mark was about to come in and he almost bumped into him, "She's in here." Alex informed before scurrying away.

Mark pushed the door open and stepped quietly inside. His jaw was set and he seemed angry as he stared at Callie, who sat on the gurney, with her face still hidden in her hands. He then turned towards the three other women in the room, who quickly glanced away.

"We're going to--give you some privacy." Meredith offered, pulling Izzie behind her by the arm. As Cristina followed, she stopped and glared at Mark, "Be NICE."

The door closed behind them and Callie looked up to meet Mark's eyes, "I forgot my phone. I'm sorry."

He sighed and scratched his stubble, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said before he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?" He asked, pulling away to look down at her, "And if I hear the word 'refill' again, I'm going to be pissed. I'm not even taking that crap anymore."

"Remember the night of the wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Remember what we DID at the wedding?"

"Yeah." he said, a slight smile on his lips.

"And what we did later that night at home? Twice."

"Yeah." He said, recalling the events of that night.

"And then later in the shower--Mark are you not getting this?! I'm pregnant!"

His hands fell from where he held her and so did his face.

She hopped off the gurney and paced around the room.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered, leaning against the window sill.

He let out a long breath and looked at her, "Wow."

"Yeah."

"WOW."

Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her palms were sweating, "Are you going to say anything that requires more than a syllable? I'm freaking out here."

"I'm sorry. I'm just--processing." he remained silent for a while before he looked at her again, "It's good. It's going to be good--right? I mean--it's a baby. They're--small. It's good."

"Really?" She asked, not really believing him.

"Yeah." he nodded, "Come here."

She walked into his arms, but she felt the apprehension in his embrace, but he reassured her, so she had to accept it.

"You know what? I need to get some water. I'll be right back." he said, kissing her head, then her cheek.

"Okay." She smiled before he kissed her lips and left the room without another glance her way.

Mark passed the vending machines and didn't even pass the cafeteria. He wondered straight into the lobby, and soon he found himself driving.

Ten minutes after Mark walked out, Callie grabbed her purse and walked out of the exam room, her stone faced as she ran into Meredith and Cristina.

"What happened?" Meredith asked, concerned.

"Nothing." She answered, "He's gone. I don't know where he went, but he's gone." She nodded, then laughed bitterly, "I'm not even surprised. That's what kills me."

"Maybe he's not--"

"He is. I'm going home…"

Cristina leaned forward, "Callie, maybe he's just--freaking out…"

"No. He's not allowed to say that he's okay with this and then runaway like a fourteen year old girl and HIDE. That's not how it works." She sighed, "I'm just--going home--I--I don't know. I need to go home."

"Okay." Meredith said, touching her arm briefly, "I'll call you later."

There was a time lapse from Callie's drive from the hospital to the apartment. She never bothered to remove her jacket or drop her purse on the kitchen table as she usually did. She turned on a light in the living room and sat on the couch. When the tears started streaming down her face, she simply let them.

Derek stared at the man sitting on his trailer porch, his hands in his gray robe, his nose red from sneezing. He leaned against the door to the trailer, waiting for Mark to do anything other than sit there, staring at the ground.

"You LEFT her." Derek said, incredulously.

"Shut up." mark warned, still burning holes into the ground with his eyes.

"Yeah, but you LEFT her. Right after you LIED and told her you were okay with having a kid. You're an idiot."

"I know that!" Mark yelled, turning to glare at Derek, "I think I'm allowed to have a minor freak out!"

"Mm-no." Derek said, shaking his head, "Not when you've said it's okay. Plus, she's freaking out too. You--fucked up."

"Why are you in the trailer? You're married." Mark asked, suddenly perplexed.

"I've been isolated because I'm sick. Don't change the subject. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, why did you say you were okay with it in the first place? And weren't you dying for her to marry you anyway? What do you think happens after you get married, Mark?"

"I don't know! I was thinking maybe we'd get a dog or something--have anniversaries and threaten to divorce each other--it's just--a lot."

"You going to break up with her?"

"NO." He said almost instantly, "I love her. She's everything now, you know?"

"Then what's the problem?"

There was a pause as Mark stared at Derek, "What if I mess up? What if we have this kid and I mess up?"

"You won't if you don't want to. All you can do is love your family--and whatever YOUR parents did, Mark? You're not them. She knows that. Otherwise, do you think she'd even bother with you?"

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, "Shit, I LEFT HER! She probably thinks I LEFT her. I'm an asshole."

"Go buy some flowers and sports cup and apologize until you lose your voice." Derek offered as Mark climbed in his car and drove off.

The door opened and Callie looked up from where she sat on the couch, surprise written all over her tear stained face, "Mark?"

"Hey, baby." he said, closing the door cautiously before walking slowly toward the crying woman looking at him like he was a ghost.

She stood up as he set a white shopping bag down on the coffee table and handed her a bouquet of white daisies.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"

She snatched the flowers from his grasp and threw them on the floor, "What happened?! Where the hell did you go?!"

"I--" He flinched as she smacked his shoulder, "--I went to get you flowers!"

"For four hours?! You left me at the hospital alone, you asshole!"

"I know. I know--" He tried to reach for her but she only took a step back, "--you thought I was going to leave you? Callie, I wasn't going to leave you--" She slapped him before he could finish a thought, "--Okay. Owe."

"Where the HELL did you go, Mark!"

"Okay, I freaked out. But only for a minute!"

"Oh, that is so much better! THANK GOD it was just a minor freak out, you fucking asshole!" She yelled, turning her back to him.

"Callie--calm down…"

She whipped her body around to face him, fresh tears wetting her face, "I'm pregnant and wondering if you're really okay with this, and there you are, lying through you're fucking teeth! What's wrong with you?!"

"I know! I'm sorry!" He said, finally grabbing her fighting arms and pulling her into a tight embrace until she finally stopped fighting him, "I'm sorry." He repeated, then kissed the top of her head, "I'm not leaving. I'm sorry."

"You have to tell me when you're freaking out about something, you can't just say you'll be right back and not come back." She mumbled into his shirt, before looking up at him, "Dumb ass."

He smiled after she chuckled and wiped her cheek dry, "I love you." He said and leaned down slightly to kiss her lips.

"What's that?" She sniffled and pointed at the bag on the table.

"Presents." He informed her, holding her hand as he reached down for it and holding it up for her.

"Groveling props." She corrected, then peaked inside the bag before taking it from his grasp and letting go of his hand to get a better look, "Chocolate, apple juice--" She stopped and giggled as she fished out a blue pacifier, "Is this for you or the baby?"

He watched her smile at him, her eyes still red from crying and the overwhelming desire to kiss her overtook him. He held her face in both hands and leaned forward, kissing her gently, savoring the moment--the salty taste of her tears on her lips. When they pulled apart, she melted against his chest and she let out a heavy breath, "Next time you feel like leaving me, tell me so I can hate you openly. I don't do well with surprises."

"I'm not leaving you. I can't sleep alone anymore, I'm fucked."

She pinched his side, and laughed along with him.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Everything In Its Right Place 10/?**

Title: Sunday Morning

Pairing: Callie/Mark

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I just adopt them once in a while.

Summary: It's those lazy, Sunday mornings, man.

* * *

_**Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you**_

_**That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave**_

_**Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends**_

* * *

I wrote this chapter a little differently than I usually do, just to show them being barf-worthy cute and what not. Hope you like it.

* * *

08:00 am- breakfast and newspapers

Mark and Callie sat on their bed, still in their pajamas. Callie's consisting of a simple white top and matching boy shorts, Mark's of black boxers and a white wife beater.

She sat, leaning against the headboard, her legs crossed at the ankles, a bagel in her hand. She chewed carefully, watching Mark with an entertained smirk. He lied on his stomach at the end of the bed and across the mattress, the newspaper laid near him, just under his line of vision. He reached over the edge of the bed and picked up his mug from the floor before carefully sipping from it.

The scent of the hot coffee clouded her nostrils and she swallowed and cleared her throat, "That smells really good."

He turned his head as he swallowed a mouthful of hot liquid and set the mug back on the floor, "Tastes good, too. Too bad we said no more caffeine."

"Come on, you fascist. Just a sip."

"No." He said firmly, then turned and nodded at her glass of OJ, which rested, still untouched on the nightstand, "Your juice sis right there.'

"I'll trade you a massage for your coffee." She offered, leaving what was left of her bagel on a plate next to her glass, the proceeding to crawl down the mattress to straddle his back. She started to knead the muscles on his lower back and he softened a little, but continued reading the paper.

"I'll take the massage--" He said, "--but you're not getting my coffee. We can got to the store later and get you decaf, if you want."

"Ugh--" She climbed off of him and smacked his ass, "--what's the point?" She sat back down and picked up her bagel.

"You think I don't like that?" He teased, referring to the booty smacking. She simply laughed and rolled her eyes.

9:45- blanket forts

"Does my breath smell bad?" Mark asked, blowing on Callie's face under the blanket they had thrown over both their heads, their faces only inches away.

Callie groaned and covered his face with her hand, then made a gagging sound, "Oh-GOD! That's how you know we've been together a while. You're throwing your modesty card away."

He bit her hand to brush it off, then grabbed it and kissed her palm, wrapping both legs around her waist, trapping her there, his hand behind her head so that they'd be nose to nose.

She cleared her throat, then playfully bumped her forehead to his before kissing him. She then smiled and licked her lips, "Mm--coffee."

It was his turn to smack her behind now, "Stop it." He scowled, but couldn't help but laugh as she did in between kissing him repeatedly.

11:00 am- planning things

After about three hours of lounging around in bed, they now lied over the covers, Mark cradled between her legs as he held her head steady and kissed her tenderly, once in a while toying with the strands of dark hair the were splayed on the mattress, around her face like a halo.

"You know what I was thinking?" he asked, nibbling on her chin.

"Hmm?" Rocking her legs and his hips from side to side.

"I was thinking we should probably get a bigger place. Like a house." he kissed her temple.

"Yeah." She said, kissing his chin as he kissed her forehead again.

"Yeah?" He kissed her neck.

"Mm-hm." She nodded, gently dragging her fingernails over, then under his shirt, tickling his skin.

"You know what else I was thinking?"

"Hmm?" She asked as he kissed her clavicle.

"I was thinking you smell really good." He breathed against her neck and she felt a shiver.

"Good." She said and pulled his face up for a kiss as he easily reached down and pulled his boxers down just enough, and pushed the crotch of her panties aside.

He smiled down on her as he entered her and remained still, bracing himself with his arms on the mattress. She smiled back and something like a hum escaped her throat. "When our kid's born--" He started, "--we won't have Sundays like this anymore until he or she goes to college, huh?"

"Probably not." She said and let out a silent grunt as he moved out and thrust back in.

"Okay." He kissed her again, "--we should get a big house."

"Not too big--" She groaned as he pulled out all the way, then thrust back in, slowly until he was all the way inside her, "--oh, that feels really good." She moaned and licked her lips, "A nice--moderate--oh--house."

"Moderate is boring." He said, groaning as she clenched her muscles around him.

"Okay. Fine--just do that thing again." He did and she sighed, satisfied.

"Want to hear a joke?"

"No." She grunted.

"If your aunt ran away and got married, what would you call her?" he asked anyway.

She wrapped her legs around his waist an groaned, "I don't know. What?"

"Antelope."

She stared at him as he reached over their heads and braced himself on the headboard.

"That's not funny." She said and arched her neck as he thrust in, in a slightly different angle.

"Knock-knock." He said.

"Mark, come on--"

He stopped moving and raised an eyebrow, "KNOCK-KNOCK."

"Who's there?" She asked with a slight chuckle as he started to move again.

"Olive."

"Olive Who?"

"Olive You."

She laughed aloud then, "You're such a girl."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, the perspiration building up on his forehead now, "Can you marry me tomorrow?"

"No." She said, grabbing tight hold of the pillow under her, "But I will buy a house with you."

"You don't treat me well for what I do for you."

"Don't pretend this is just for me."

He pushed in harder and they both groaned, "Okay. Yeah. We both win."

01:30 pm- Lunch

"Let me see.' Mark mumbled through a mouthful of PB&J sandwich. They both sat, with their backs against the headboard, each holding a sandwich. Callie shook her head as she chewed and changed the channel on the TV. Mark took another bite and nudged her leg, "Come on! Show me your peanut butter and jelly loveliness." He said, chewing with his mouth open on purpose and he almost choked as he laughed and she snorted, finally giving in.

"Okay." She said, an chewed for a few seconds before opening her mouth and flashing her chewed food as he did the same and they laughed so hard at the childishness, that tears ran down her face, "You're making me so gross! We're having a child, for god sake." She chuckled, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm just making us more fun. Come here--" He grabbed her and against her protests and attempts at shoving him off, rubbed the smeared jelly from his lips on her cheek and neck.

"You're so disgusting!" She laughed wholeheartedly, "Ow! Stubble!"

"I know, baby, I know." He cooed, the way he would to a child, then licked her neck and she screamed in protest.

02:45 pm- rubber ducky

Callie sat in a warm bath, hugging her knees as she looked over at Mark, who was mumbling something about going out to dinner through brushing his teeth, "I don't know." She said, "Where ever you want to go is fine." He then surprised her by jumping in the tub behind her after shedding off his clothes. He hugged her waist and kissed her shoulder, "I invited you to this bath and you RSVP'd no. What the hell?" She said.

"I know. But you know me and my separation anxiety." He brushed the hair aside and kissed her nape, "You're all warm and silky." he laid his cheek against her back and tickled her stomach with his fingers, "There's a house for sale like two blocks down from Meredith and Derek's."

She turned her head and found him grinning, "You've been looking before telling me?"

"Guilty." He said, then kissed the corner of her lips, "But now you have something to look at."

"What if I don't like it?"

"You will."

"But what if I don't?"

"We'll live in the car." He lifted the sponge and softly washed her shoulders and back , "Hey, you want to hear a joke?"

She laughed and splashed water in his face, "Shut up."

6:30 pm--dinner

Callie stood in front of the mirror, dressed for dinner, running her hand through her hair as Mark sat at the edge of the bed, fully dressed as well, the remote control in his hand as he lazily changed channels.

"You know what I was craving?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the television.

"Tell me." She inquired, slipping her hoop rings on.

"That left over pasta from last night."

"You can have pasta at the restaurant."

"Yeah." He said with a nod then gasped as something in the TV screen caught his eye, "Oh, look! Psycho's on. It just started, too."

She turned then and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him curiously, "I'll be right back."

"Kay."

She returned a couple of minutes later with an open container full of the pasta Mark had been talking about in one hand, and two beers in the other. He turned his head from where he sat and smiled, "Hello. Did I order room service?"

She approached him and handed him a beer, "You want to stay in instead?"

"Yes." He said, his smile broadening as he stood up and pulled the sheets down on the freshly made bed. She toed of her shoes as he shrugged off his jacket and hopped on the bed, "Come here--"

She climbed on the mattress next to him and huddled against his side as they started to pick at the cold pasta and for a second, he looked over at her and kissed the top of her head. Mark had never been a nesting kind of guy--not until meeting Callie anyway.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Humming

Parings: Callie/Mark

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: "What's wrong with a little gentle sex, huh? Why isn't that enough all of a sudden?"--"I don't know, ask my g-spot that!"

* * *

_**Closer  
No hesitation  
Give me  
All that you have**_

_**And it's been so long, that I can't explain**_

_**Naked  
My thoughts are creeping  
To late  
The show has begun**_

_**And it's been so long, that I can't confess**_

* * *

Callie was never one to complain about her sex life. So far, sex with Mark had not been disappointing. It had been mind-blowing actually. Only, pregnancy altered hormones had made it a bit difficult to be satisfied with mark's sudden urge to be 'soft and careful'. She could love 'careful'. She could. But her hormones wouldn't let her. She had even tried to keep herself occupied by decorating their new house, but, she'd quickly grow tired of looking at color samples.

She writhed under him on their bed, half dressed after almost begging for a morning quickie before they had to go to work. She lifted her hips, urging him to speed up or add more force--but it was useless. She finally sighed and did something she had not had to do in a while after looking at her watch. She showed all signs. Clenched her vaginal muscles, moaned his name enough for him to think he was doing everything right and soon he was done and crawling off of her.

"I hope we're not late. We were late yesterday." He said, buttoning his pants.

"Yep." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she slipped on her shoes.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly, touching her arm firefly, then her slightly swollen stomach, "Are you--did I hurt you?"

"Nope." She answered with a tight grin that secretly regretted he hadn't hurt her just a little bit, "I'm fine." She kissed him lightly on the lips to completely erase the worried look on his face before leading him out to the car.

Later that day, as they stood at the nurses station, conversing over a mutual patient, Callie's mind wandered off to the way his fingers mindlessly twirled a pen in his grasp, the way the veins on his knuckles sort of stuck out with the pressure and she sighed with longing when he winked at her, "Mark, are you scared to hurt me when we have sex?'

His head shot up, self conscious of the people around then and the couple of nurses who had obviously over heard and were now giggling, "What?"

She leaned closer, confidentially, "I mean, I urge you to go faster--harder and nothing."

He watched her, his eyes wide in surprise.

"You hardly even touch my boobs, I mean, honey, you gotta play with them before they're too sore for you to even look at--"

"Okay, come here--" he said, taking her hand and leading her into an empty conference room, "--WHAT?" He asked again as he closed the door.

"SEX, Mark. Our sex. You're so--careful and gentle. You won't just--" She motioned with her fist in a figurative manner.

Mark winced as a few wondering nurses watched from the window and he closed the blinds, "Okay. Callie. I don't' understand. You're not--you don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's fine. It's just…it wouldn't hurt to just--you know--"

"What?"

"--just put your back into it, you know? I know it sounds really weird, but my body's going crazy right now with this baby and--I just…crave a little more."

"Callie, I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

She glared at him, "Are you a surgeon? Huh, Mark? You're a doctor?"

"I know this! I know--but…it's a dad thing. Okay? I'm just feeling like--and you're…"

"The pregnancy's turning you off?"

"No!" he said, "No. Never. You're dangerously sexy. Pregnant or not. You know that. You're just--your skin is softer and--you have a baby in there and--I just start thinking like, maybe…what's wrong with a little gentle sex, huh? Why isn't that enough all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Ask my g-spot that." She hissed. Look, I'm not asking you to drill a hole in the wall with me. I'm just saying. Nothing will happen if we do it like we used to." She leaned into him then, playing with the collar of his shirt, then leaning in to kiss his chin, "Please?"

He sighed and closed and opened his palms nervously. The urge to kiss her and just have his filthy way with her right there in the conference room was becoming overwhelming and he knew he had to fight it. He gently grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her away, "Not here. Okay?"

She couldn't hide the sneer and the annoyed look on her face, "Fine."

"Callie, come on--" He tried to reach for her but she simply shot him a look and disappeared, slamming the door behind her.

He covered his face with his hands and rubbed, "Oh shit." He mumbled. He was definitely not ready for the side effects of a pregnancy.

Callie walked out of the conference room and straight out the front double doors. She breathed in deeply once outside and welcomed the cool air on her face. She started to turn around to find a bench to sit at when she spotted something of interest.

Cristina stood about twenty feet away, arguing with a tall man Callie quickly recognized as the man Cristina picked up at the wedding. Cristina's hand gestures were all over the place. So were his. He said something that made Cristina's jaw drop then caused her to flip him the bird. Callie was then taken aback as, after looking around to make sure no one was watching, Cristina reached up and pulled the man down for a long, hard kiss. The man then said something that seemed to infuriate Cristina, then made her smile and then he walked away.

Callie smirked as Cristina turned around and had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look down to a science. She stopped in her tracks for only second before continuing towards Callie. "Do not smirk at me." She ordered once reaching her.

"Was that the dude from the wedding? You're still seeing him?"

"Only on the weekends." Cristina responded, non-chalant.

"He lives in New York." Callie laughed, "He flies here every weekend just to see you?"

"I'm good in bed."

"That's it? It's just sex?" Callie asked, skeptically.

Cristina looked up at her and sneered, "You're pregnant." She finally said, not having anything else to say in her defense, "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting some air." She said, following Cristina to a nearby bench, where they sat down.

"Why?"

"Because--" She sighed and sat back, considering not telling her, "--I am a crazy, horny pregnant woman."

"And you need fresh air why? Page McSteamy and get it over with."

"He won't--" She trailed off, "--never mind."

"What?" Cristina asked, leaning forwards, "Do not tell me he won't sleep with you because--"

"No. No, he's more than happy to, trust me. It's just--this kid is making me a little yearning for the rougher love, if you know what I mean. And Mark is scared he's going to fuck the baby out of me--"

Cristina chuckled.

"Not funny!"

"I'm sorry. It's NOT funny. It's just that, king of the man-whores is afraid to sex you up? It's kind of egotistical."

"It's not. It's cute. He said it was a dad thing. What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I'M being unreasonable."

"You're pregnant and horny. You're not thinking clearly. Plus, you can always argue that this is all HIS fault."

Callie nodded in approval as Meredith appeared from behind them and flopped down next to Cristina, "Hey. What are we doing?"

"Mourning my sex life." Callie said, then sat up to catch Meredith's eye, "Did you know Cristina was still seeing Doctor Feel Good from the wedding?"

"The tall guy with the hair?" Meredith asked, then looked at Cristina with mock interest, "Seriously?"

Cristina ignored looking at both of them and sighed, "It's so good to be the single one, let me tell you." She said sarcastically, "But I understand how you'd be so interested in my sex life…since yours is lacking bang potential." She said to Callie.

"Suck it." Callie said with a grimace.

"Someone has to, right?" Cristina answered as Meredith laughed, "I have to go. People to cut open." She stood up, but turned towards Callie before leaving, "Oh. Word of advice. Get a sex toy."

Callie rolled her eyes, then stopped and considered the possibilities as Cristina headed off.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked Callie and after explaining her situation, she nodded and smile, "That's cute."

"I guess." Callie pouted, "I'm a horrible person. Forcing my boyfriend into sexual indiscretions."

Meredith laughed, "Give him some time. He just needs to adjust."

"I don't have time to adjust. It's like a time bomb."

Mark stood against the side of the elevator doors, lost in thought, when the doors opened. He smiled at Callie, who stood inside alone, "Hey." he said as he stepped in and pushed the button to his floor before kissing her cheek, "Listen, about today--"

"I'm sorry." She interrupted, "Sorry I pressured you. I just didn't think the baby bump would make you so sensitive."

He was taken aback and he scoffed, "I am not sensitive about anything."

"It's not like it's a bad thing. I get it." She said sweetly.

"I am NOT sensitive." He repeated, suddenly feeling a bit emasculated.

"It's okay, Mark. Take your time, really." The elevator stopped at her floor and she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "But, just so you know, I'm going to a sex shop today during my lunch hour. You know, to allow you the time to adjust."

He stared as she walked passed him and now definitely felt emasculated, "Whoa--" He stopped the elevator doors from closing with a firm hand, then proceeded towards her. She turned around and he leaned in to whisper, "You're going to go get a sex toy? You don't need one--" He said with a cocky laugh.

"Um--yes I do, Mr. Sensitive." She answered with an equally dry laugh.

"No you--come here." he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the on-call room down the hall. Once inside, he made sure to lock the door then placed his hands on his hips, demanding an explanation with his eyes, "YOU DON'T NEED A SEX TOY."

"Um--I beg to differ--"

He laughed slightly, then reached out and pulled at the hem of her shirt until she was against him and he lowered his head to kiss her, hard.

Her arms immediately flew up around his neck as he pushed her gently back until the backs of her knees hit one of the beds and she slowly fell onto the small bed, with him following shortly after. He trailed kisses over her neck and when he reached up to cup one of her breasts, she placed her hand over his, forcing him to knead harder. She could feel him holding back, so she reached between them, but before she could unzip his pants, he grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head. She smiled at that and for only a second started to think she had some serious problems if she needed to be manhandled to get off, but it the arousal she was feeling kind of clouded over that.

She licked her lips as he undid the string of her scrub pants. Soon his were undone and he was inside her, and as much, but the sensation was short lived when he kept the same, careful, attentive pace as before. He was doing everything right. And usually, she would enjoy it, but it was just not doing anything for her, "Mark--" She grunted, lifting her hips with the intent to add more pressure and it did for a second, sending her eyes straight to the back of her head.

"Callie, stop it." He groaned, holding her hips down as he slid in and out of her.

She quickly grew annoyed and she pushed at his shoulders, "Stop. Forget it."

He looked down at her, his breath hitched, "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just--not feeling it."

He climbed off her and his face fell a little, "You're not feeling it, or you're not feeling IT?"

"Just--forget it." She put her clothes back on and when he turned around, he was zipping his pants up, he was furious, "What?" She asked.

"I am not going to slam you up against a wall, just so you can get off."

She glared at him, "Fine. Then YOU don't get off. Enjoy your blue balls." She said before storming out of the room.

XXXX

Mark laid in bed late that night, not really watching the TV, once in a while glancing at the door when he would hear a sound or Callie moving around downstairs. There were still a few boxes downstairs that needed to be unpacked, and after he'd offered to put them away for her, she'd mumbled, pretty accusingly, that she had a lot of pent up frustration she needed to release, then in a rather hostile tone told him he could go to bed.

He had lowered the volume on the TV and as he listened carefully, he finally heard her footsteps as she went up the stairs. He quickly fluffed the blankets and pulled down her side, making sure her pillows were just right, then quickly pretended to be watching television when she entered their room and rid of her shoes at the door, then stripped of her pants and blouse, reaching for a tee-shirt from a nearby drawer before crawling into bed without a word.

He could feel the body heat as she braided her hair next to him, then scooted down the bed and lied down. Not two seconds later, she grabbed one of the pillows from under her head and placed it between she and Mark, blocking any contact that might or could happen during the night.

Mark sighed and threw up his hands, "You cannot possibly still be mad at me." She said nothing and he grabbed the pillow and tossed it aside. "Callie!" He demanded.

She looked at him for only a second before she broke into laughter.

He glared at her, his eyes narrowed, "You're not mad."

"You really think I'm the kind of person who would be MAD at you for not wanting to have sex with me?"

"I WANT to have sex with you!"

"Well, whatever. I'm not mad."

He shook his head, then leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her once, then twice for good measure, "You're insane."

"I'm not going to make this weird for you. I'm going to blame it on the hormones. But--can we…try? Not NOW, you know, but--you don't even have to talk about it or anything. You can be manly and not--a caring human being if you want. But when you feel okay with the sex thing just--you know…"

"Got it."

Cristina sat across Callie in the cafeteria. She watched her carefully as she frustratingly chewed on a straw, staring ahead, at nothing in particular. They had gone through half of their lunch before Cristina had realized Callie had not been paying attention to her and had spaced out somewhere during the last 10 minutes.

She finally sighed and dropped her fork on her plate, "Seriously. Get a vibrator."

"What?" Callie said, blinking a few times as she came back to reality.

"You're releasing your sexual tension on that straw."

Callie then noticed the plastic thing in her mouth and quickly spit it out, "Oh." She sighed and sat back in her chair, "I'm trying to be understanding and everything but, it's been a week. That's like--a month to me right now. It's not good for my sanity."

"Get a vibrator." Cristina repeated, deadpan, just as Meredith pulled back a seat and sat down, juice box in hand.

She nodded at both Callie and Cristina and opened her mouth to speak, "Are we still sexually frustrated?"

"Oh-my god." Callie exclaimed, looking over Meredith and Cristina's shoulders, a wide smile forming quickly, "Oh my GOD!" She stood up and just about sprinted across the courtyard, "Hey! Ghosts show up on Halloween--"

Addison turned around and immediately beamed a smile as she met her friend half way and hugged her tightly, "Hey, Pregnant." She said and pulled away shortly, "Oh, let me see! Six months. Let me see the bump."

Callie pulled her shirt tight around her belly, showing off the tiny bump proudly as Addison touched it tenderly, "Oh, you're fat." She cooed and they both laughed.

Meanwhile, Cristina and Meredith watched, appalled at the exchange.

"I've NEVER touched her stomach, have you?" Cristina asked Meredith.

"No." Meredith answered, drinking the last of her juice, then tossing the box carelessly on the table.

"That was nice, huh? How she just dumped us to go make out with her platonic girlfriend all of a sudden?"

"Yeah." Meredith laughed, "That tasted good."

"Yeah."

"Mh-hmm."

"Yummy."

XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**  
**

Title: Dance Me to The End of Love

Pairing: Mark/Callie, Meredith/Derek implied

Rating: NC 17 I think

Disclaimer: Not mine…sadly.

Summary: "You want to touch my stomach? TOUCH IT! I don't care!" ---I don't TOUCH pregnant women. It's weird." The lyrics are from a song by the genius that is Leonard Cohen.

* * *

me to your beauty  
with a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic  
till I'm gathered safely in  
Lift me like an olive branch  
and be my homeward dove  
Dance me to the end of love

Let me see your beauty  
when the witnesses are gone  
Let me feel you moving  
like they do in Babylon  
Show me slowly what I only  
know the limits of  
Dance me to the end of love

* * *

Mark pulled up to the driveway, grabbing a bouquet of lilies he had picked up for Callie after work. He hadn't seen her all day at work, and after back to back surgeries, all he wanted to do was go home and sit on the couch with her until bedtime. He skipped the couple of steps up the front porch and slipped his key in the keyhole.

Inside, he shrugged off his coat, "Callie!" he dropped his keys on the coffee table and looked around the large living room, finally seeing the light on in the kitchen, "Baby! Come give Daddy a kiss. My day was a--whoa, shit!" He stumbled back against the wall after seeing Addison sitting at the counter with a wine glas sin her hand.

"Daddy?" She snorted, lifting her glass to him then tilting her head, "Daddy it is."

"Um--" He swallowed hard, blinking once, just to make sure, "--what are you doing here?"

She grimaced, "I'm here to seduce you. You idiot. I'm here to see Callie and my nephew and/or niece."

"Oh." He said with a nod, "Good."

She chuckled and got off her seat, moving towards him, "How are you?" She asked, playfully punching his shoulder, then spotting the flowers in his hand, "Those for me?"

"NO." He sneered, holding them possessively to his chest, "Get away from me."

"Oh you're home." Callie said with a smile, walking in, in softer attire than what she had worn to work. Her baby bump peaking out from under her tee-shit, "Ooh, Flowers for me?"

"Yes." He answered proudly, glaring at Addison before kissing Callie hello.

"Thank you. Oh, you remember Addison right?" She joked.

He laughed sarcastically and moved to a seat at the counter, "Vaguely. Are we going out for dinner?"

"I ordered Chinese." She answered.

XXX

"So, is there a leash, or do you just lock the doors at night so he doesn't stray?" Addison asked with a laugh before reaching towards the center of the dining table for an egg roll.

Mark glared at her and Callie tossed a piece of broccoli at her from across the table.

"I'm just kidding. I'm--a little proud of you, Mark." She reassured them, digging into her plate.

"Me too." Callie agreed, leaning over to her left to kiss Mark before ruffling his hair.

"You ladies want to show me just how proud of me you are?" He asked suggestively before receiving a smack upside the head by Callie, "Kidding! I'm kidding!" As his laughter subside, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." He said, standing up and kissing Callie's cheek before leaving the room.

Callie turned to look at Addison and shook her head, "He's horrible, I know."

Addison simply smiled and sat back, observing her closely, "You look happy, Cal."

Callie sighed and gently rubbed her belly, "I kinda am."

"Good."

"Yeah--other than the not getting off part, having Mark Sloan's baby is kind of nice." They laughed, but the moment was interrupted by Mark's return, with two unexpected guests.

"Hey!" Callie greeted.

"You said you weren't busy." Meredith hissed at Mark, then smiled politely at Addison, "Hi."

"Hi." Addison answered aquarelle, then smiled at her ex-husband.

"I heard you were here. How's L.A.?" Derek asked, ushering Meredith towards the table with his hand on the small of her back.

"L.A. is good. Sunny." She answered, shrinking under the sudden silence and Meredith's slight glare. She turned towards Callie, pleading with her eyes to save her.

"You guys hungry?" Callie interjected, an all too happy smile on her face.

About twenty minutes of Meredith being passive aggressive with Callie, and Mark and Derek, obliviously catching up with Addison, their attention was shortly shifted towards the sound of the front door opening then shutting, and then the sound of Cristina's approaching footsteps.

"Hey." She announced from under the threshold to the dining room. She watched as everyone lightheartedly (everyone being Derek and Mark), greeted her, then continued talking.

Callie watched as Cristina pursed her lips and eyeballed Addison. She cleared her throat and pushed her chair back, snapping her fingers toward Cristina to pull her accusing glare from her friend, "You. And you--" She said, nodding at Meredith, "--can I have a word?"

Reluctantly, Meredith followed Callie out the dining room as she grabbed Cristina by the arm and pulled her along, giving Addison an apologetic glance as they went.

"They TOTALLY hate you." Derek said to Addison as he took a sip from his wine. Mark laughed through a mouthful of noodles.

Addison raised a hand to her chest and her jaw dropped, "What did I do now?! I'm just here to visit!"

Derek shrugged innocently, "They're territorial. They're jealous. And you're still Satan so--"

Mark laughed again and Addison mocked him before sneering at him, "Oh-ha-ha. What are YOU laughing at? Shouldn't you be figuring out a way to pleasure your girlfriend without having to touch her? Are you gay now, Mark?" She asked with mock worry.

Mark only stared back with no emotion, while Derek choked on his wine, "So it's true?" He coughed, "What's going on with you?"

"A little pre-daddy jitters." Addison answered, a more honest apologetic look now, "Sorry, Mark. But you were being mean and it just came out. There's nothing wrong with you or anything. I actually think it's sweet--"

"Why can't you have sex with her?" Derek asked with interest.

Mark threw his napkin furiously on the table and crossed his arms over his chest, "I can have sex with her fine. I got her pregnant, didn't I?"

"Yeah--" Derek nodded, "How?" Both he and Addison laughed and Mark walked simply rose from his seat and started to leave.

"Oh! We're kidding!" Addison verified, "Derek couldn't have sex with me for a month after witnessing childbirth for the first time."

Mark turned, suddenly interested, "Really…"

As he took his seat back, Derek glared at Addison and shook his head, "Go back to Los Angeles, Tanning Booth."

"It's called sun--" She said defensively.

Back in the study, Callie pushed both women inside and closed the door.

Meredith flopped down on the cough against the wall, while Cristina leaned against the desk and rubbed her arm, "Abusive much, Callie?"

"Stop telepathically ambushing my friend!" Callie ordered.

"We're not telepathically ambushing her--" Meredith declared, "--we're telepathically ambushing YOU."

"WHY?" Callie asked.

"Because we are not your substitute Addisons." she blurted out.

Callie sighed at both of them, her eyes narrowed to slits in question. The two women only stared back defiantly, Meredith slouching on the couch like a child and Cristina fidgeting with the office supplies on the desk top, "What?" Callie finally asked.

"It's not like we're jealous--" Cristina snapped, "--at least, I'm not."

"I'm not jealous either." Meredith mumbled under her breath.

"--but we're not your emotional…trashcan where you can dump all your crap when McExWife isn't here." Cristina added.

"WHAT?" Callie asked again, clearly perplexed.

"--and what's with the hugging?"

"Yeah." Meredith added.

"--the hugging and the constant touching--why is she always touching your stomach? It hasn't disappeared. It hasn't grown in the last two days, or shape shifted. We've NEVER touched your fat, pregnant stomach. What's all the commotion about your stomach?"

"You want to touch my stomach? TOUCH MY STOMACH! I don't care!" Callie said, pointing at her belly.

"I don't touch pregnant women. It's creepy."

"Okay--" Callie took a deep breath before continuing, "--you are BOTH insane, and normally, I wouldn't give a rat's ass about explaining myself, but, you are not my replacement Addisons. You're--you're just not, okay? You're Cristina and Meredith and I'm sorry if you feel abandoned."

"That's okay." Meredith said, pushing herself off of the couch.

Callie then looked at Cristina, who still looked unimpressed, "If you don't talk to me, I'll hug you." She said to her.

"Whatever. I'm not even mad." Cristina sneered.

"Good." Callie said, relieved, "Can we please go back out there and--NOT be so conspicuously bitter. She's leaving tomorrow. Give her a break."

"Sure." Meredith shrugged.

"Whatever." Cristina added.

Callie rolled her eyes and opened the door, leading them out, "Brats."

XXX

The next day, while Mark had taken the day off, Addison had tagged along with Callie and spent the day in the hospital. Later, that night, Callie drove Addison to the airport and after about twenty minutes of crying, on both ends, and promises to call each other more often, Callie had finally driven home.

She pushed the door to the study open and found Mark sitting behind the desk in the far end of the room. He looked up from the computer an smiled, "Hey, babe."

She smirked slightly, then started to walk towards the desk.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding at the small black bag in her hand.

"This--" She said, holding it up, "--is a vibrator, Mark. I bought it last week. And I've used it twice. And if you don't have sex with me the way god intended us to have sex, I am going to go up to our room right now and use it again--loudly so you can hear me." She said sternly.

He stared back at her with an entertained look on his face, but said nothing. She was bluffing.

Callie crossed her arms over her chest, the bag still in her hand. He glared at her and she returned the look, not blinking. Finally, she sighed and with slumped shoulders said, "What are you doing?"

"The computer is fucked!"

"What did you do to it?"

"Hell, I don't know." Mark shoved the mouse away angrily, his eyes going back to the bag in her hand. "Did you really buy a vibrator?"

"Yes, Mark. And guess what ... it doesn't hold back." Callie laid the bag on the edge of the desk and walked around it, glancing at the computer screen. "Did you -"

"I've done everything, Callie. It's frozen."

Leaning down, she opened the door where the tower was and manually shut it down. Rolling his chair back, she stepped between him and the desk and pressed the necessary keys to boot the computer in safe mode.

Mark watched the sway of her backside as she leaned over the keyboard. He caught a whiff of her hair when she brushed it over her shoulder and he gave in to the urge to touch it. When she reached behind her to brush his hand away, he reached for a strand again and pulled it playfully.

"Stop." She complained and brushed his hand away again.

He saw red. His eyes landed on the bag that contained the vibrator again and he got to his feet so roughly that the chair hit the back wall.

Callie half turned, looking at him. "What are you -"

"Turn around." He hissed against her hair.

She gasped when his hands went to the front of her pants and made quick work of the button and zipper. Before she could form a single word, he had them shoved down to her thighs and had her palms flat on the desk. "Mark-"

He unzipped his own pants and leaned down, speaking against her ear. "Don't push me away--And don't use a fucking vibrator."

Crying out, she gripped the edge of the desk as he slammed into her. He held nothing back and she bit her bottom lip when his fingertips dug into the flesh of her hips. "Oh ... god." She groaned, her body suddenly burning up.

He yanked her back against him, grunting as his hips slammed against her backside. Reaching around her, he found her clit as the other moved up her side and roughly gripped her breast, twisting her nipple. Smiling, he felt her walls begin to clench around him and tweaked her clit so hard that she screamed his name. He didn't pause his thrusts, something she usually begged him to do as she got off. Instead, he moved his hands back to her hips, biting into her shoulder roughly, as he put his back into it.

The keyboard went flying as a second orgasm rocked through her and the phone quickly followed as her hand shot out to stop him. He shoved her hand away and lifted one of her legs, putting her knee on the polished wood surface of the desk. It deepened his penetration and he dug his hand in her hair as he got off.

And he got off hard.

So hard that he collapsed back in the chair, pulling her with him. He remained firmly sheathed inside her as she sat on his lap. Mark smiled when she leaned her head against the desk and tried to catch her breath. He trailed his fingers down her spine and over her side. "Throw it away, Callie."

"No."

"If you don't, I will."

"NO." She said again, sitting back against his chest and turning her head sideways to kiss him before shifting in his lap and they both groaned as he slipped out of her.

As she got dressed, he jerked up suddenly and turned her around by the waist, "Oh my god, did we hurt the baby?"

She simply rolled her eyes, then kissed the top of his head before heading out of the room.

Later that night, as Callie was sleeping, Mark sneaked out of bed and threw out the vibrator, smashing it on the ground before disposing of it.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Everything In Its Right Place 13/?**

Title: Treetops

Pairing: Callie/Mark, Derek/Meredith implied

Rating: PG 13 This one is dedicated to Hannah and Chelle J because they help me out lots with this thing.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: "Dude--eww. What do you DO? Poke preggies for fun?"

* * *

_**I was a young girl  
trying to find my way above the treetops, the treetops, the treetops...  
When I was a young girl  
trying to find my way above the treetops, the treetops, the treetops...**_

_**I did not care, I did not care what they called me  
what they called me  
I did not care, I did not care what they called me  
what they called me**_

_**I'll float above the ocean  
the sun above is burning my head  
I will grow wings and fly everywhere...**_

_**Butter warm clouds are dripping into my mouth  
tasting of golden**_

* * *

"An hour! ONE hour. Let me assist in ONE--not eve one, ONE hour of one surgery and I will come home and be pregnant." Callie pleaded, her guards, Meredith and Cristina, standing firm with their arms crossed over their chests, "Come on!" She insisted.

"Do you want your baby to die?" Cristina snapped, "Huh? You want your kid to DIE?"

"That's a horrible thing to say--" Callie said with a wince.

"Well---the kid WILL die if you---don't sit on your fat pregnant ass and rest."

Meredith touched Cristina's shoulder briefly to silence her and cleared her throat, "We were told you're past your due-date. The baby could be coming any time now, and--Mark paid Cristina fifty bucks to keep you indoors, so--"

Callie glared at Cristina, who only stared back proudly, "I'm a business woman before anything." She added a grin, "Look, just--go lay down and watch T.V.--overfeed yourself or something."

"Callie--" Meredith started, calmly, "--we have to go back to work. We're taking your car keys, so call if you need anything."

"If I die of negligence--"

"I get your CD's." Cristina assured her, "Now, get your ass up there so I can go cut something open."

"I'm going to remember this when I'm writing my will." She mumbled as she turned around and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Two hours later, she sat on the floor, in the middle of the newly decorated nursery, piles of colorful baby clothes laid out in front of her. She smiled as she picked up a green and white striped pajama set that matched the ones she wore. She laid the tiny set on her enlarged belly and nodded, "It fits." As she folded the clothes on her lap, a sharp pain pinched at her belly and she hissed, gripping her side, then breathing deeply in and out as she rubbed her belly where she felt the baby moving, "Okay. That hurt."

She went about her business, folding baby clothes and putting toys away, when she felt another sharp pain, "Stop!" She scolded at her belly, and that's when it hit her, "Shit, I'm going into labor."

"So, how's Callie doing?" Derek asked Mark as they both washed up after surgery.

"Oh--she's Callie. She's uncomfortable and grumpy and wants to literally push the kid out, but she's doing fine." He nodded and smiled slightly as he dried his hands off.

"Go home. I'll do pre-op."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go home."

"I'm going to go home." He said as he tossed the used paper napkin in the trash, "I'm going to go buy skittles, chocolate and peanut butter--don't ask, trust me--and then I'm going to go home."

Callie slipped on her jacket, wincing and bending over just as she felt another contraction. She closed her eyes and reached for the doorknob, but drew back shortly, "Fuck--I am not a masochist. This is not enjoyable." She whipped her phone out from her pocket and quickly dialed a number. Before Cristina could even answer, she said, "I'm in labor. Don't freak out. Do NOT tell Mark because HE'LL freak out. I'm taking a cab to the hospital. Meet me in the lobby."

Cristina sat in a chair in the lobby, carefully eyeing her fingernails. She sighed heavily and scratched her head anxiously. She looked around, then looked at her watch, calculating how long it would take Callie to get to the hospital from the house. Her pager went off for about the third time, and just as she looked up from shutting it off, George passed by and nodded at her, "Hey, George!" She called, jumping off her seat and catching up to him.

He stopped and turned towards her, "What's up?"

"Do me a favor. I'm waiting for someone, but I keep getting paged and I have a feeling it's something REALLY good, so--"

"No. You always do this to me and I miss out on the good stuff an…"

"It's Callie."

"I'll wait." he said enthusiastically.

It occurred to Cristina that George didn't know why he was waiting for Callie to arrive, and she entertained the idea of telling her friend instead of having his heart break all over the lobby floor when he saw that 'the one that got away' was actually coming in to give birth to another man's child, "Thanks George." She patted his shoulder and sprinted off.

He smiled happily and occupied a seat facing the double doors of the hospital.

Callie climbed out of the cab after it pulled up just outside the hospital entrance. She pulled out the overnight bag with her and very slowly, made her way up the sidewalk. She did her best, breathing and keeping the cursing under her breath. It was all working fine, until she was ambushed by George, not two feet in the building, "Hey George."

"Hey." he said, mindlessly blocking her way as she desperately tried to look past him, "If you're looking for Cristina, she had to run--told me to wait for--why do you need waiting for?"

"George--" She said, calmly, gripping her side slightly as another sharp pain invaded her abdomen.

"You look beautiful--" He stammered, "--the pregnant thing works for you--"

"Thanks--George, but really--"

"Callie!" Meredith scolded, stomping her petite frame toward she and George, once there, she place a disapproving hand on her hip, "--we said no hospital. WHAT are you doing here? This is not funny. You need to rest, and this is not resting! And--wait…" She stopped suddenly, seeing the aggravation and obvious pain in her face, "--it's time!"

Callie nodded, her face twisted in agony.

"What--" George asked, confused, "--what's it time for?" Meredith jumped back and George froze as Callie's water broke all over his feet, "Oh my god…not again."

Callie rolled her eyes, then looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry. You don't plan these things--"

"I'm here!" Cristina came running from around the corner with a wheelchair, "I'm HERE! Nothing interesting, just suturing…" She stopped near them and bent over to catch her breath, "--sit your pregnant ass down."

Callie did indeed, sit her pregnant ass down in the chair as Meredith fussed over her, "You okay? I mean--you're in pain, but you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered, "Can someone tell Mark?"

"I'll do it." Cristina said with a raised hand, still breathless, "As soon as I catch my breath--is the kid kicking?"

"Yes." Callie said and smiled at the way Cristina seemed to eye her stomach cautiously, so before Meredith could push her away, she held out her hand, "Hold on. Give me your hand, freak show."

"Why?"

Callie smirked and grabbed Cristina's hand, and before she could oblige, laid it flat on her belly.

"Oh--no--" Cristina started, attempting to pull her hand away.

Callie held it in place, pressing down firmly so she'd get a good feel of the baby moving around, "There. So you don't have to wonder…"

"I wasn't wondering--" She scoffed, waiting a few seconds before removing her hand, and trying to hide the smile on her face, rolled her eyes, "You're gross. Go give birth. I'll inform the sperm giver." As she and George watched Meredith roll Callie away, she noticed the puddle at their feet and grimaced, "Dude--eww. What do you DO? Poke preggies for fun?"

He made an attempt to defend himself, just as Mark passed by them, dressed in his street clothes, ready to leave. He stopped and looked at him curiously, "O'Malley, they have adult diapers now, you know."

"I'm going to go away now." He answered, not meeting his eyes has he sulked away.

Cristina looked at Mark and sighed, "Oh, you saved me a trip. That was your woman's baby juice all over Bambi. Meredith just took her up to gynie. She's spawning."

Mark's eyes went wide, "What?! How did she get here? You will answer later…" He rambled on as he ran back towards the elevator.

XXX

"You think their kid's going to be weird looking? All babies are weird looking when they're born." Cristina pondered out loud to Meredith, who sat next to her in the waiting room.

Meredith closed the magazine on her lap and turned to look at her, "All babies are adorable. Their baby will be adorable."

"You and I both know that babies look weird fresh from the oven. It takes a while to adopt aesthetically pleasing human features."

Meredith laughed, "Never have children."

"Not planning to."

"Hey--" George poked his head in, now dressed in clean fresh scrubs, "--how's she doing?"

"Her vagina is pushing out a human being, George--" Cristina answered, "--how would YOU feel?"

"I don't have a vagina."

"Some might argue."

"She's fine, George." Meredith intervened, smiling politely.

"Why are you guys waiting in here?" He asked, stepping aside for Derek to squeeze through behind him.

"Because some of us can't handle a little gore--" Derek answered before looking at Meredith, "--anything yet?"

"Nope." Meredith answered, sitting up to kiss him.

"I can handle gore." Cristina said, insulted, "That was just---rude, though. Body parts should not have to go through that if you can feel it." She squirmed at the memory, "Plus, we don't REALLY need to be here. It's childbirth. It's graphic and…violent and weird. We can just wait until everything's clean and--calm."

"It's almost time--"

As if on cue, Mark walked in, right past George, an overly excited grin on his face as he stood over them with his hands proudly on his hips, "It's a girl." He said calmly, then elatedly grabbed his scrub cap off his head and tossed it in the nearby trashcan, "It's a GIRL!"

Derek stood up and hugged him, followed by Meredith, who offered a simple, "Congratulations."

"It's a girl--that's great." George said quietly then turned around and disappeared out of sight.

"We actually knew that a long time ago--" Cristina offered mockingly, "--it's called a sonogram, Mark."

Still grinning, mark looked at her for only a second and flipped her a very eager middle finger before turning back to Derek and Meredith, "Eight pounds even. She looks just like Callie, she's all hair. We can't tell yet, but I think she has green eyes."

Meredith suddenly looked at Mark's hand and she cut in worriedly, "Mark, you're bleeding."

"Oh--" He said, lifting his hand and looking at the scratches on his hand, "Callie's a scratcher--you should see my back someti--never mind. I'm going to go check on them and see if you guys can come in."

"Yeah--" Cristina said, standing up, "--just make sure everything's…you know, in place."

"WHAT are you?" He said to her before leaving shortly.

As soon as he walked out, Izzie stepped in, looking around cautiously, "Hey--guys…"

"Hey, Iz." Meredith greeted warmly.

"The--baby born yet?"

"Yep."

"Have you seen her? Is she cute?"

"We don't know yet. You want to come in with us?"

"No--" She said quickly, "--no, I'll just wait. That's okay. I don't want--Callie to kill me. She's not very…fond of me."

"NO!" Cristina said in shock, receiving only a glare from the blonde just as Mark came back to inform them they could see "his girls".

XXX

Callie looked up from the baby girl in her arms just after she brushed her fingers over her smooth short, dark hair and leaned down to kiss her. "Hey--" She said as her visitors entered the room quietly.

"Oh my God, she's adorable." Meredith whispered, quickly coming to stand next to the bed and reaching for her, "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah." Callie said groggily, as she handed her off and Meredith ooh'd and aww'd until she was blue in the face., Derek doing the same over her shoulder.

"So--" Cristina said, sitting at the foot of Callie's bed and patting her leg slightly, "--how bad is the damage?"

"Have a kid and find out yourself."

"No, thanks."

"You want to hold her, Cristina?"

"Um--no, that's okay--" But she forcefully took her anyway as Meredith placed her in her arms. "Hey tiny person." She said, looking down on the sleeping doll in her arms. "Look at her hair--it's darker than yours, Callie. How is that possible?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she fully inspected her, "She has your freckles too. But poor thing has Mark's nose. I'm so sorry, kid."

"My skin tone too--and for the record, I'm a gorgeous man, Yang--" Mark said, pulling up a chair near Callie's bed and taking her hand in his, "--I know you're hiding that you secretly want me but--I'm taken."

"Oh, my heart's breaking." She said, not bothering to glance at him, her eyes glued to the kid. "What's her name?"

"Sophie." Callie said, sinking lower onto the pillows.

"That's a good name." Meredith said, "What about last name?"

"Torres-Sloan" Mark said.

"Sloan-Torres." Callie corrected.

"We'll talk about this later." Mark said with a slight sneer.

"I call godmother." Cristina said suddenly.

"Why do YOU get godmother?" Meredith asked.

"Because I called it." Cristina said, "You can get the next one."

"Do WE get any say in this?" Callie asked, "I'm the mother. Maybe I don't want you to be the godmother. Maybe I want Addison--"

"Yeah. She's busy catching sun in LA. You snooze, you loose." Cristina said proudly.

XXX

Callie woke up in her bedroom to the sound of baby gurgling coming from the tiny white radio on the nightstand. She smiled at hearing Mark's voice, warmly shushing and whispering reassuring words to Sophie. She climbed out of bed and padded out the bedroom and down the hall to the nursery, where she was surprised to see Mark standing near the window with the baby in one arm while he fed her a bottle with his free hand, the moonlight letting just enough light in through the curtains.

He turned around, feeling her presence in the room and smiled, "Hey. Go back to sleep. I've got it."

"I know. I can see that." She said from where she leaned against the doorframe.

"She's so small." He said, glancing down at his daughter, "But she's so--awake. Like you." He smiled at Callie, "And she's a looker. Like you."

She chuckled and pushed her weight off of the wall to come to stand next to him and she touched a sleeping Sophie's head as she leaned over to kiss her forehead, "You're kind of good at this, Sloan."

"I'm a charmer."

She snorted and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "You're an idiot." She ignored his glare as she walked over to the rocking chair by the window and sat down.

"You can't insult me. I fathered your child."

"I can insult you all I want. I pushed her out of my body."

"Touché." He said, removing the half empty bottle from the child's mouth, then placing her down in the crib. He then turned around and walked over to Callie, leaning over the chair with his hands on either armrest, jailing her in, "So, we have a kid now."

"We do." She nodded once, looking up at him.

"We have a kid and a house." he leaned in closer suggestively, "Should we wait for the dog, or can we just get married now?"

She smiled warmly, her head tilted apologetically, "I think we should wait--"

"For the dog?"

She laughed at his pushiness, "I just--let's just wait. Okay?"

He couldn't hide the disappointment on his face, but he smiled anyway and nodded before kissing her tenderly, "Okay. I can wait. Just--when Sophie starts going to school and they start calling her bastard child--"

"Shut up." She said and they both laughed.

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Home Life

Pairing: Callie/mark

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Summary: "If you're not crying later, you want to have sex?"

_**I think I'm gonna stay home  
Have myself a home life  
Sitting in the slow-mo  
And listening to the daylight  
I am not a nomad  
I am not a rocket man  
I was born a house cat  
By the slight of my mother's hand**_

I think I'm gonna stay home

I want to see the end game  
I want to learn her last name  
Finish on a Friday  
And sit in traffic on the highway  
See, I refuse to believe  
That my life's gonna be  
Just some string of incompletes  
Never to lead me to anything remotely close to home life

I can tell you this much  
I will marry just once  
And if it doesn't work out  
Give her half of my stuff  
It's fine with me  
We said eternity  
And I will go to my grave  
With the life that I gave  
Not just some melody line  
On a radio wave  
It dissipates  
And soon evaporates  
But home life doesn't change

Home life  
You keep the home life  
You take the home life  
I'll come back for the home life  
I promise 

Mark hated when his shift ran long. Especially this one particular day, when Callie had insisted she could handle Sophie on her own. He had taken a few weeks off, and now, yawning as he opened their door, his pre conceived notion was proven right by the jarring cries of his daughter filled the entire house. He dropped coat and suitcase on the backrest of one of the couches as he passed the living room and climbed up the stairs.

"Cal?" He called, pushing the door to the nursery open, where Callie stood with baby in arms, failing miserably at quieting her down.

She turned around, a frantic look on her face, "She won't stop crying! She's not hungry and her diaper's clean--"

"Let me try." he said, taking the child from her, and not two seconds later, she was silent.

"She hates me." Callie cried, tears quickly followed.

"She does not hate you." he reassured her.

"Yes she does!" She sobbed.

He cradled Sophie in one arm while embracing Callie with the other and kissed the top of her head, "No, Callie. She just knows that you're nervous with her. That you're agitated."

She hiccupped, and through sniffles she shook her head, "I am not nervous. I am exhausted. What kind of mother can't stop her child from crying?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Here--" He said, trying to hand her over, "--relax. Take a deep breath--"

She did just that and took the baby back. She smiled when she didn't cry, "She's not crying!"

"See? You're Mommy."

And just like that, the moment of silence was gone and the child started to cry again. Callie looked at mark like someone had just skinned a puppy before her eyes and she started to cry as well, "She so fucking hates me." She gently put her back in Mark's arms and turned on her heel.

"Callie, come on--" But she was gone. He then looked down at Sophie and shook his head, "Are you trying to kill your mother? You're not supposed to mess with her until your teens."

The baby only snuggled against his chest and lifted her thumb to her mouth.

About twenty minutes later, once Mark had settled Sophie down, Callie walked back into the room, a calm smile plastered on her face, which apparently, she had washed because her hair was tied back and out of her face.

"Hey--" He greeted, "--you okay?"

"Yes--" She said, nodding a little, "--I'm fine. It's hormones. My hormones are all out of whack. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I'm good. I'm good."

"Good." He said, and met her halfway before enveloping her in a tight hug before kissing her lips gently.

"She's asleep huh?' She said, curiously looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah--" He looked at her attentively--the way her face kind of fell, "--Cal…you okay?"

"Yeah." She said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second, sniffling a little, "I'm good. I just have to shake it off."

"Okay." he kissed her again, "I'm hungry, did you have dinner yet?"

Her face scrunched up and she tried to blink back the tears, "No. I didn't have time to make anything, I'm sorry--"

"No--" he tried to reach for her as she slipped from his hold and turned around to leave, "--I wasn't--I was going to make something for the both of us, Callie--" he sighed into his hands as she left the room again.

He took a deep breath and followed her soon thereafter.

He walked into their bedroom and saw her laying on her side, with her back to him. She was still sniffling and he simply toed off his shoes and climbed on the bed behind her, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, while nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"I know you're having a hard time--" He said quietly against her hair, "--I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I get it. I know its' a shock, but I'm trying here, Cal. I know you're bouncing off the walls right now, and that's okay. You and I--we're far from perfect." She felt her ease against him and he cuddled in closer, "And I don't expect you to be perfect. You're perfectly imperfect. And I love that. You need to believe that, and you need to meet me half way because I cannot take care of two crying women on my own."

She laughed and twisted in his arms until she was facing him. She wasn't crying anymore. "I'm sorry."

He simply leaned forward and kissed her, "You hungry?"

She scrunched up her nose and sighed, "Yeah."

"Pasta?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." he moved to get up but the grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, kissing him, a little deeper this time, before letting him go, "What was that for?"

"For being such a charmer." She said teasingly.

"If you're not crying later, you want to have sex?"

She threw a pillow at him as he left, "Ass!"

Later that night, Mark sat up in bed, laptop in front on his lap, when a beaming Callie just about skipped into the bedroom and hopped on the bed. He looked over to her and raised his eyebrows in question when she removed the laptop and placed it on the nightstand before climbing on his lap, "May I help you?"

"I--" She started, kissing his cheek softly, "--just put Sophie to sleep. Do you know why? Because I'm Mommy." She smiled and kissed his neck repeatedly.

"Not for nothing. 'Mommy' really agrees with you." he said, his hands on her hips as she moved tighter against him and nibbled on his ear. He froze when she pulled away suddenly and stared at him like she had just drowned a box of kittens, "What?" He asked worriedly.

"Shit Mark--we're PARENTS. We have a child. She's HERE."

"Yes. Just down the hall where you left her."

She stared at him for a while as her eyes started to softened gain and a tear fell as her lip quivered.

"What's wrong now?" He asked rubbing her side reassuringly.

"I curse too much. WE curse too much, Mark." She answered, accusingly, "Our kid's going to have a filthy mouth and then she'll never get into college."

"Oh GOD, how long are these hormones going to last?"

"It is not hormones! We're messing her up already!" She cried.

"How?"

"Little people have big ears!"

"Well, if she wakes up cursing in the morning, we'll send her straight to boarding school."

She ignored his remark and sighed heavily, "Are we going to be any good at this?"

"Do you want me to put her back in and try again?'

"NO!" She smacked his shoulder, "Be serious!"

He laughed, "I can't. No one is good at this, Callie. Is anyone we know a well-functioning human being? I mean, look at the godmother, for god's sake."

"That's true." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. It's in the job description. Turn your children into emotionally inadequate people." Seeing the worried look on her face, he smiled, "We're going to be fine. One step at a time."

"Okay." She said and nodded, "Okay."

Just as she leaned in to kiss him again, Sophie started to cry and mark groaned, "I'll get her."

"No." She said, her hands on his chest, "I'll get her." She hopped off the bed and turned around at the door, smirking, "Super Mom."

XXX

"Morning." Callie greeted Mark entering the kitchen, bouncing baby in arms.

"Morning." he answered back with a smile from where he stood at the island counter.

She approached him and kissed him hello, "Mmm--" She said smacking her lips together, "What did you eat?"

"Fresh fruit." He said, handing her a bowl before leaning over to kiss Sophie's cheek, "Morning, birthday girl."

Callie sighed as she moved to sit Sophie in her high chair and placed a tiny bowl of cheerios in front of her, "Mark. It's not her birthday. She's six months old.

"It's her half birthday. Sit down and eat. I didn't see you rest one second yesterday."

She did as was told, taking a seat at the table next to Sophie, who leaned over to feed her mother a cheerio. Callie let her feed her gladly, "Thank you. I don't know why she loves that damned cereal so much."

"It's healthy." He assured her, sitting on Sophie's opposite side, handing Callie a hot cup of coffee.

Callie's eyes beamed as she sipped from her coffee and hummed, "Oh, you're so good to me."

"You talking to me or the coffee?" He asked, lifting a spoonful of Gerber up to Sophie's mouth.

"Sometimes I'm talking to you." He glared at her and she smiled flirtatiously.

"I sent your dad's birthday card, by the way."

"Oh! I had almost forgotten to do that. Thank you."

"Sure." he sighed as Sophie refuse to eat the Gerber he was trying to feed her, "Okay. She's over the Gerber. All she eats is cereal."

"It's healthy," She echoed mockingly, "Stop spoiling her and take away the cereal."

"I can't. I feel like we're starving her." He frowned, standing up and disappearing into the living room for about two minutes.

Callie watched carefully with the mug cradled in her hands as Mark placed a birthday hat over Sophie's head, who sat oblivious to the whole thing in her high chair, eating the cheerios her father wouldn't deny her.

"There we go--now it's a party, Sophie." he said, his hands proudly on his hips as he looked down at the gurgling child.

"Don't you think it's a little unsettling that you're celebrating your kid's birthday…when she's six months old?" Callie asked, sipping from her coffee.

"It's her half birthday." He repeated.

Callie stood up and walked over to them, lifting the baby up from her seat, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you dressed. Mom and Dad are late for work." She kissed her cheek and Sophie laughed din her arms as Callie turned toward mark, "I didn't think I'd lose you to another woman so soon." She leaned over and kissed him, "You better be careful, or when she's sixteen, she's going to mop the floor with you."

"I'd let her." he said, stealing another kiss from Callie before letting her go, "Day Care today?" He asked.

"No. Cristina's watching her!" She answered as she turned the corner towards the stairs.

"I got her a new Mariners jacket! Sophie, not Cristina. She can wear that today!" He called.

"Okay!" Callie answered from upstairs.

He heard her laugh aloud not two seconds later, "What?" he called again.

"She just spit Gerber all over your jacket!"

"Ah shit! I told you she hates it!"

Callie laughed again. Mark smiled.

XXX


	15. Chapter 15

Breakable

_**Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.  
So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
And to stop the muscle that makes us confess.**_

_**And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.**_

_**You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law.  
In your two ton death trap I finally saw.  
A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret.  
Then you drove me to places I'll never forget.**_

_**And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.**_

_**And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just, breakable girls and boys.**_

* * *

Callie sat on the king sized bed in the bedroom, white comforter over her head as she leaned over to plant kisses over Sophie's tummy, who wiggled, kicked and squealed with laughter as she was being tickled.

"You're getting so big--" Callie cooed, brushing the thick, slightly longer dark hair from the playful almost one year old's face, "--you going to NOT disappear in less than a second and take it easy on mommy today?" She had made it a habit to spend her entire days off with her daughter when she and Mark had different schedules. And on those days, the mornings always started with about an hour of tickling the riotous child to fits of laughter on their bed, while Mark got ready for work.

"Mommy." Sophie called, with a laugh that implied she had no intention on taking it easy on her mother. Callie leaned forwards again as Sophie reached up and with her tiny hands cradling her face, pulled her mother in for a kiss on the lips, which she delivered with an exaggerated pop, which made Sophie laugh even harder.

"You are SO not making my day a quiet one today, are you?" Callie said, pushing the blanket off of both of them, then climbing off the bed and picking Sophie up into her arms.

She balanced her on her hip as she walked up the hall and downstairs through to the kitchen, where mark was all but running around the island, preparing his coffee and munching on a piece of toast. Callie sighed and shook her head as he slipped, what she called his "man purse", over his shoulder, "Calm down. You're going to pull a muscle." She said, walking behind him and wrapping her free arm around his waist, for just a second to kiss his shoulder. She carefully placed Sophie in the high chair, then handed her a toy that had been lying on the table, "Fruit, Sophie?" She asked, then proceeded towards the refrigerator.

"I'm late." Mark said, carelessly kissing Callie and missing her eye for about half an inch as she grabbed a number of fruits from the fridge, "I have to go."

"Whoa! Hey!" She said, turning around as she kicked the fridge door shut, "Kiss the spawn, please."

"Oh--" He left a chaste kiss stop the baby's head, "--bye, Princess." To Callie he said, "I'll call you when I take lunch."

"Mh-hm." She said, disbelieving, as she started to chop fruit on the cutting board.

"I will!" He called, before shutting the front door behind him.

Placing pieces of fruit in a bowl, she looked up at her daughter and shrugged, "Can you say, 'daddy's an overworking ass'?" Sophie laughed in return, which made Callie laugh.

XXX

Callie sat in bed, file in hand as she scanned through it, pen in the other hand, mark sat beside her, working on his laptop.

"Don't forget to pick up the laundry tomorrow and the gift--" She said.

"What gift--and what laundry?" he asked, not bothering to turn his head from the screen.

She dropped the file on her lap and rolled her yes, "The laundry you didn't pick up last week from the cleaners that you promised to pick up, and the gift we're sending to your mother for her birthday."

"Oh." he nodded, "When did we get her a present?"

"You didn't. I did."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're also picking Sophie up from Day Care tomorrow. Don't forget. I'm at the hospital all day, so…"

"Okay."

"Mark--" She warned, "--do not forget."

"I won't!"

The next day, Callie got a call. Mark had forgotten o pick up Sophie, and had to send Cristina to get her, seeing as how she was stuck in surgery.

She didn't' speak to mark that night.

XXX

"I think Mark's having an affair." Both Meredith and Cristina shot up from their tasks, filling goody bags with candy in Meredith's kitchen. Sophie played with a lollipop on Cristina's lap.

There was a long silence before Meredith spoke up, "Mark wouldn't cheat, Callie."

"Uh--this is Mark Sloan we're talking about here." Cristina corrected.

"Yeah, but--he's different now. He wouldn't." Meredith said reassuringly, "He wouldn't, Callie." She repeated, a bit more firmly than before.

"I know--" Callie said and sighed heavily, "--I know. It's just--he's always working. He's never around. He forgets EVERYTHING. He didn't even go shopping for Sophie's birthday present with me. And we haven't had sex in--forever. I don't know. Maybe it's all in my head. I'm traumatized. Right?"

"Yeah." Meredith said.

"Sure." Cristina said flatly and rolled her eyes, busying herself with Sophie, who reached for a handful of confetti.

"I need to find a decent looking cake by tomorrow. He forgot to order that, too."

"Ask Izzie. She'll do it for free." Meredith suggested.

Callie laughed nervously, "No. That's okay."

Just then, Izzie walked through the swinging door, smiling from ear to ear, "Morning. Hey, Sophie!" She said, stopping to baby talk before continuing her search for orange juice.

"Izzie--Callie needs a birthday cake for Sophie's birthday party tomorrow, you think you could help her out?" Meredith said, ignoring Callie's death glare.

Izzie gasped with excitement, "Sure! Oh, it's her first birthday! I know just what to do. By what time do you need it?"

"Two o'clock--" Callie mumbled, "--but you don't have to. You're probably busy."

"No! Don't be silly. I'm off tomorrow."

"Thanks--" She said with a tight smile, and thought to herself, she'd really love to strangle Mark.

"Just for the record--" Cristina started, "--I will help open a can of whoopass if he is--"

"He's not!" Meredith interjected, Callie sighed.

XXX

"Hey!" Derek called, catching up with Mark, who walked ahead of him, heading to an OR, "You're not done for the day?"

"No." Mark answered, "I've got another couple surgeries before I'm done."

"Well, we'll see you tonight, right?"

"Tonight--" Mark repeated, not quite knowing what Derek was talking about.

"Sophie, your daughters, birthday thing."

"Oh! Yeah. I'll be a little late, but I'll be there." Derek glared at him, disappointed and mark simply chuckled dismissively, "What? I'll be there. Callie's got it covered. Pink tutus and fairy wings is not really my forte."

"Mh-hm."

"I'll BE there." He said, finally, then slipped into the OR.

XXX

"I hate him." Callie mumbled furiously, stepping through the sliding door connecting the backyard to the kitchen. She dropped a dirty dishtowel in the sink and turned around to face Meredith and Cristina, who sat at the kitchen table as a number of kids laughed and played just outside, "I hate him so HARD." She said furiously, taking a seat next to Cristina.

"I will hate him with you--" Cristina offered, "--because I'm your friend."

"My friend--" Callie scoffed, "--my FRIEND wouldn't have invited my ex-husband to my home on my child's birthday."

Cristina's jaw dropped, "He tagged along! I shook my leg at him and everything. Plus, what are you bitching about? Look at him!" They turned towards the moon bounce outside, where George bounced around with a bunch of kids, "He's a freaking man-mother goose."

"I can't believe he's not here." Callie sighed and looked down at the table cloth.

Meredith shared a knowing glance with Cristina before clearing her throat, "I'm sure he's just running late. You heard Derek. He had surgery--"

"He's going to NEED surgery if he doesn't show up." She said as Derek walked in breathless, with Sophie kicking and giggling over his shoulder. Callie smiled up at him and her daughter, "What happened?"

"Princess Sophie needs a diaper change."

"Oh--" She said, starting to get up.

"No, I'll get it." He said, signaling for her to stay seated, "I've got this. I'm a surgeon. I've GOT this."

Callie watched, amazed as he carried Sophie away, and once they were gone, she turned to look at Meredith with the same look, "Is he by any chance, using my daughter for training?"

Meredith sighed and rolled her eyes, "He's been very obviously hinting that he wants to have a baby."

"Do YOU?" Callie asked.

"I don't know--" She shrugged, "--I'm entertaining the possibility." She smiled slightly.

"Ugh--" Cristina complained, "--I am drowning in a pool of domesticity. It's suffocating. Where's the alcohol?

"Right here!" Alex announced, walking through the kitchen and setting a six pack of beer on the table, while holding a large, pink gift under his other arm, "Your husband let me in--" He said to Meredith, then turned towards Callie, "--I don't know what she's into, so I just got the biggest, pinkest thing I could find."

"I'm sure it's great." Callie said with a grin, "Thank you. I'll take you out back--" She started to stand again.

"Oh, no--" He said, a halting hand up, "--you relax, I see Izzie."

"Okay." She said and watched as he met Izzie in the yard just near the cake area. She then turned towards Cristina, who had busied herself with a beer, "Did you invite him too?"

"I did--" Meredith said guiltily, then sat up defensively as Callie glared at her, "--you said you didn't know how to put up the thing for the clown. Alex knows how."

"Alex KAREV is here, and Mark is nowhere to be seen. I'm going to kill him."

"He'll show." Meredith said again.

Callie sighed, and waited a second before reaching out and taking Cristina's beer.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Later that night, Mark walked into the now dead quiet house, yawning from exhaustion as he locked the door behind him. He noticed Callie sitting on the couch, "Hey, baby--"

She simply raised her eyes at him, a hurt and angry look on her face. She placed the half empty glass of wine she had been drinking on the coffee table next to the baby monitor and licked her lips as she gathered her thoughts before standing up and walking towards Mark in the softly lit living room.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She simply stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest, staring at him--trying to find the truth in his eyes. She trusted him. She had to trust him. But the past few weeks of inattention and disregard of both she and Sophie had felt like the most painful thing in the world, and she didn't know what else to think. All that came to mind was that, maybe the thrill was gone for him. Maybe he was bored. Maybe it didn't matter or make sense to him anymore--and maybe he had been looking somewhere else-- "Where have you been?" She asked, and he seemed taken aback at the question. Before he could even answer her, she felt the twinge in her gut in anticipation.

XXX


	16. Chapter 16

Sunday Afternoon

_**It's a choice to stay  
It's a dream and I wanna wake**_

_**You have blood on your hands  
And I'm feeling faint  
And honey, you can't decide  
**_  
_**I'm a drug you don't wanna give up  
Smoke your cigarettes  
Make your love**_

_**You poured blood in my heart  
And I can't get enough  
I'm drowning, drowning  
And you can't decide  
**_  
_**It's not about geography, or happenstance  
You need to fly, & take a chance  
You don't need to soar to emptiness  
Float on high, & forever dance alone**_

_**You're scared, scared, scared  
'Cause I feel like home**_

_**Hear your voice  
Knew right away  
If you were here  
Your eyes would say**_

_**There is blood on my feet  
As I'm walking away  
Rivers are red  
It's starting to rain  
**_  
_**I'm not gonna live for you  
Or die for you  
Won't do anything anymore for you  
'Cause you leave me here on the other side  
You leave me here on the other side**_

_**Not gonna shed one more tear for you  
Shed one more tear for you  
I'm not gonna shed one more tear for you**_

_**At least not til sunday afternoon  
Sunday afternoon**_

_**Leave or stay  
Leave or stay**_

* * *

"Where have you been?" She said, and the realization hit right away as he looked around and saw pink party hats and candy wrappers on the floor, "Oh--shit. Callie, I'm so sorry."

"NO. Where were you??"

"Callie--I'm sorry…"

"Just--shut up. Your daughter is a year old. She knows about ten words and the only one I heard her say today was 'daddy'. lucky she doesn't understand much, otherwise I would have had to lie to her and told her you were at work, right?"

"I was at work, Callie." He said, scared of the direction the conversation was taking.

"You know what I think?" She said bitterly, "I think that you're over the family think. I think that the long hours you've been 'working' have not been at the hospital, and I highly doubt it included patients--or maybe it did I don't know."

"What?"

"Who is she? Or they? Or 'him', if you've been getting creative."

"Callie, stop--"

"No. YOU stop!" She shouted, then thought about Sophie and lowered her voice, tears threatening to fall even against her will, "I knew this would happen--you remember when we talked about whether or not you'd be a good father? You said you didn't remember dates or birthdays--"

"Callie, you do NOT get to call me a bad father for this--" He growled.

She continued, unaffected, "--you remembered EVERYTHING with me. Birthdays, anniversaries--doctor appointments. And I was the idiot who though, 'hey, maybe he has changed. Maybe he just needed to find the right person', but--"

"NO." He repeated, stepping closer, "You ARE the right person. You and Sophie--Callie don't do this over THIS! Let's talk about it."

"Get out."

"No."

"If you don't get out, I am going to have to wake up a little girl who cried herself to sleep because of you. And it's going to hurt her when she sees you and realizes we're leaving you--" She held back a sob, "--so be a man, for ONCE and just--GO."

"Don't do this, Callie. Tomorrow I'll wake her up and we'll go to that pizza place she likes and we'll celebrate like-- a family. And there is no woman that I want other than you. You're more than I can handle and that's just the way I like it." He rambled on.

"I don't want to hear this."

"Call the hospital? Or - or go there and look at the charts? There was a car wreck and a woman needed a facial reconstruction. Do it!" He pulled out his cell phone. "Call."

"No."

"Then you believe me?"

"No." Callie shook her head. "I believe that you have to go away right now. And I believe that I'm okay with that."

"WHAT? WHY?"

She wiped a stubborn tear from her cheek and sighed heavily, "Because I won't let you hurt Sophie the way I, stupidly, let you hurt me."

His toned softened, "Callie, I have done nothing to you."

"Then keep doing nothing Mark, but go away doing it."

"Callie, you're upset. Let's talk about this--"

"No! I'm tired of trying to talk to you! I've been trying to get your attention for TWO seconds for the past month and you just--not only did you forget Sophie's birthday, but you forgot everything I asked you to do. I had to ask Izzie fucking STEVENS to bake me a cake. You can take ME for granted, but will not destroy Sophie."

"Callie--"

"Just--get out, Mark!"

"Mommy?" Sophie began to cry in her bedroom.

Callie picked up the monitor that was on the coffee table and said, "She had too much cake. It was the only thing that made her forget that you had forgotten her. I don't' want you here when I come back.", she said, and dragged two bags from behind the couch, tossing them at his feet.

Mark grabbed his bags and said, "We're not finished."

Callie stalked past him and up the stairs. Mark watched her go and then walked out to his car. He dialed Meredith and when Derek picked up the phone, he said, "Today was Sophie's birthday and I forgot the party."

"I was actually there for that, I reminded you of that," Derek replied. "It's also after midnight and I'm asleep."

"Callie kicked me out."

Derek sighed. "I'll unlock the front door."

"Thanks." Once in his car, he angrily slipped the key into the ignition, and stopped at seeing the light turn on in Sophie's room. "FUCK!" He exclaimed, realizing his mistake over the past month.

He didn't get much sleep that night. Forgetting the fact that Meredith's couch was too lumpy to even sit on, it just wasn't home. He had finally closed his eyes, when a pillow was pounded onto his chest. "What the shit!" He yelled, standing up quickly and wincing as his eyes adjusted to the light.

Meredith loomed over him with her hips disapprovingly on her hips, "I'm going to ask you ONE TIME. After all you've been through--your transformation from McManwhore caterpillar to decent family butterfly--are you CHEATING ON CALLIE??"

"Butterfly???"

"Are you?!"

"NO!"

"Oh--"she said calmly, "--good." After thinking for a second, she became aggravated again and she picked up the pillow and hit him again, "--then, what is your problem???"

"I messed up! And stop hitting me!" he stood up, he had slept in his clothes and they were now wrinkled, "I MESSED up. And I am an idiot, and I got no sleep over it, so thank you very much for the bashing."

"Sorry." She said finally and after a long pause, sat on the couch, "What happened?"

He sighed and took a seat next to her, "I don't know. I don't' know what happened. I just--we fought. She kicked me out and she doesn't want to see me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to talk to her. I have to fix this."

He rubbed his face with his hands, and Meredith patted his shoulder affectionately, "Well, figure it out while we eat. Come on."

He looked up then, smelling the eggs and bacon in the kitchen, "You cook?"

Meredith snorted a laugh, "Sure."

As they walked into the kitchen, izzie looked up form the stove, where she stood with a spatula in hand, flipping pancakes, "hey, good morning." She greeted warmly, "Mere, I saved you sour candy from my goody bag."

"Oh, thanks." Meredith said, sitting next to Mark at the table.

"Do you want some food?" izzie asked him, her head tilted to the side sympathetically.

He winced at the look, and then realized that Izzie looked kind of like a puppet, "No, thanks. I'll just have some coffee."

"You should eat. Get some energy."

"Yes!" Derek said, walking in and kissing Meredith's cheek before taking two plates full of food from Izzie, "Energy. Mark, eat." He set one of the plates in front of him, "What happened last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it—" Derek said, taking a mouthful of pancakes as he sat down, "—you've been together, what? Two years?" You're safe."

"It's actually almost three years now."

"Hmm—maybe not so safe."

"Why?" Meredith asked.

"Because, two years is not quite one year, not quite three. You're still testing the waters, but three—if you mess up, you MESS up. You have to be careful."

"What?" Mark asked, not really interested.

"Anyway!" Izzie interjected, "—good party yesterday, huh? The cake was good."

Meredith smile at her as George walked in through the back door, "Iz, you ready? Ooh, food!" he made a beeline for the plate of bacon on the counter and did not notice Mark until he had a mouthful of it, "Oh. Hey—did you and Callie break up or…"

"I'll get my jacket and we can go…" Izzie interrupted, giggling nervously as she exited the kitchen, passing Alex, who was walking in.

He stopped, looked around and stiffened at the tension in the room, "What's with the family reunion?" After getting no answer, other than a meek smile from Meredith, he retrieved backwards and through the door, "I'll wait in the car." He said as the door closed after him.

"Did she yell?" George asked, oblivious to mark's obvious discontent with having him in the same room, "She can really yell when she's angry. But she—she looked pretty yesterday…"

Mark placed his palms on the tabletop and started to get up, his mind set on breaking his legs, until Derek shoved him back into his seat.

"Okay, let's go!" Izzie called from the other room and George left shortly.

"What are you doing, man?" He asked Derek, "You're married. What's with the family circus? Kick them out."

Meredith sneered at him, "This is the kind of attitude that is going to get you dumped." She grimaced one last time before drinking from Derek's coffee, and mark took notice because Callie had made it a habit to do the same thing.

Their attention was quickly shifted towards to swinging door again.

"Oh, so you DIDN'T show after all." Cristina said mockingly to Mark as she took a seat next to Meredith, "Did you bite the bullet, then, McSteamy? Did you confess?"

"Confess to what?" he asked, confused, "And what are you DOING here? Shouldn't you be in bed, resting from a long, LONG night of torturing innocent civilians?"

She clutched her chest and tilted her head, "Aww. Are you cheating?"

"Why does everyone think I'm cheating?!" he rolled his eyes in response to the 'come on' looks he received, "Well, I'm NOT. God, I need to go home."

XXX

Callie strolled down a corridor, headed for the hospital nursery. She was exhausted. She had stayed up all night, sitting by Sophie's bed to soothe her whenever she'd wake up crying for her dad.

She yawned as she stepped through the nursery door and smiled at the nurse in charge. She walked slowly towards the play area, where Mark was sitting on the carpet with Sophie on his lap, and her heart melted hearing her laugh with him.

He held up a hand puppet and tickled her until she was squealing with laughter. He looked up at Callie once Sophie had spotted her and squirmed to free herself and go to her mother, "Hey." He said, picking Sophie up and setting her on her feet on the carpet.

"Hey." She answered, kneeling to meet her daughter as she wobbled towards her and stumbled, but she caught her before she could fall, "I got you. Mommy's got you." She said, quietly, busying herself with holding Sophie close as the little girl cuddled up to her and lifted her tiny feet off the floor, attempting to climb onto Callie's lap. She finally picked her up and stood up with her in arms, mark following soon after.

He didn't' know what to do. He didn't know what was off limits, so he held back from making any physical contact, "Callie, we need to talk." He said, watching her kiss and cuddle Sophie, "Callie…"

"I know." She said, finally meeting his eyes, "We do need to talk. Can you meet me out front? Two o'clock, maybe?"

"Yeah. Sure." He couldn't help but sound hopeful. His pager went off and he smiled apologetically as he silenced it, "I have to go."

"Okay." She answered calmly.

"He leaned forward to kiss Sophie and both he and Callie laughed when the baby grabbed his face and offered her best interpretation of a kiss, leaving her saliva on his cheek and chin, "Bye, baby." He said, kissing the top of her head again, then hesitating at first, leaned in and kissed Callie's cheek, "Bye."

"Bye." She said, catching his eye before he left.

XXX

She walked out through the main doors and immediately spotted him sitting on a bench just a few feet away. She stopped for a second and watched him—sitting back comfortably, his head turned to the other side, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. She smiled when he turned his head and saw her, lighting up instantly.

"Hi." He said with a smirk as she sat next to him.

"Hi." She smiled back, and after a long pause, took a deep breath, "So—we should talk."

"Yeah." He nodded, "Callie—" He sighed, "I'm so sorry…about Sophie's birthday. I honestly, just--"

"Forgot." She finished for him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never--"

"Except you are." She said and shrugged, "And I'm just wondering if you really are just getting jaded. Are you bored?'

She bit her lip when he frowned and looked away.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." he said, honestly.

"You're bored." She said with a nod and scooted further down the bench. "What do you WANT, Mark? What's it going to take."

"No--" he shook his head defensively, "--it's not like that. I'm not--you KNOW I'm not seeing anyone. I love you. BOTH of you. I'm just--not used to it."

"You WERE used it. You seemed perfectly fine with it. What changed? Are you just itching to get back to your old ways after three years? Because if so--"

"God damn it, Callie--" he growled, jumping to his feet, "--I forgot her birthday! Yes, I messed up, but you can't throw my past in my face for it. It was ONE time."

"No, it was not one time. It was TWO MONTHS of me trying to get you to spend two seconds with us--'

"We're surgeons!"

"Yeah. And somehow, I managed to make time. You used to make time before. I just don't understand--"

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe this is YOUR problem?"

Her jaw dropped and she rose slowly, her nostrils flaring as she stood toe to toe with him, "This is NOT about me."

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think otherwise."

She was taken aback by the slight hint of cruelty in his tone.

"You think I don't hear the nurses and the interns talking?" he said, "Callie Torres tamed the manwhore. Mark Sloan is on a leash. You must LOVE that, huh?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying--or slapping him. She took a shaky breath and leaned in close, "You couldn't have any more twisted. I couldn't give a SHIT about what those idiots say about us. I…" She paused as a couple of nurses passed by them, "--I ignored them. The rumors, the giggling behind my back. You think it was easy to hear that McSteamy was sticking it to the Bone Crusher while seeing a couple of nurses on the side? It wasn't--" she said, now, painfully holding back angry tears, "--but I knew it wasn't true. Do you know why? Because I was--because we were HAPPY. At least I thought we were."

"Callie--" he started, feeling like the selfish asshole he made himself out to be just then.

"Save it." She said sternly, "I guess it was too much to hope that maybe the last few years weren't just a phase. That you could deal with the pressure without using some bullshit excuse to justify you completely disregarding your family and becoming that raging asshole everyone else loves to hate. And that's pretty sad--" She said, her voice finally breaking, "--because I really love you."

He reached out to her, cradling her hand in his, "Callie, please don't."

"I think we should spend some time apart."

He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands in frustration, "Some time apart, like--what? A couple of days?"

She swallowed hard and blinked the tears away, "Time apart indefinitely. Time apart like, you move out--or I move out. Whatever--"

"No--no, you and Sophie stay in the house."

"Great."

He watched her avoid his eyes and started to really feel what it was like to hate oneself, "We're going to get through this." His gut twisted as she looked at him with a look that said she wasn't so sure, "Callie…"

"If you could get your stuff before I got home, that'd be great." She sniffled.

"Okay."

"Great." She nodded sadly and quickly turned around to leave. She heard him call after her, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around and face him, mostly because she needed to hide somewhere and cry.

XXX


	17. Chapter 17

Tumbling Down

_**I see the rain  
I feel the river flows like a drawing through my veins  
There is a fire's burning  
I feel this beauty  
There's a fire that's burning and we won't ever be the same  
there's no where that let you hide ,Oh pretty face  
There's making no move for everything**_

_**Tonight with you**_  
**_I guess there's how it's gotta be  
The world comes tumbling down  
And I whish I could stay  
But I know it wont never be that way  
The world comes tumbling down _**

_**I can't believe it  
You'll never stay  
But we've talked too long and we've gotta fall  
And now there's nothing left to say  
Who makes this reasons?  
Who tells is right?  
But if you heard about you shout it out**_

_**Right is made  
I know you won't to make it see how much this been hurts  
But you've got to walk away now so…**_

* * *

Mark sat in the back of the gallery, crowded with interns. He stared gloomily down at the OR, where Callie stood, performing surgery. He was so enthralled in the "procedure", that he didn't notice when Derek came to sit next to him.

He eyed him curiously, wincing at the bags under his eyes and the overgrown stubble, "You giving Big Foot a run for hi money?"

"Huh?" he said, jerked from his thoughts, "Oh. Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Derek asked sarcastically, "You're not doing anything?"

"I'm just watching a very interesting procedure."

"It's a hip replacement."

"So?" he answered, only half listening as he returned his attention to Callie.

"Begging is your best bet."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell her you miss her."

"It's not a bout me. She needs time to--its' not a bout me."

"It's always about you." Derek said quietly, biting into a green apple, "I mean, consequently, it's about her…"

Mark nodded still not looking at him.

"--but, it's really about YOU. YOU need to tell her that you're sorry and that you're ready to not be an ass. Instead of drooling over her during her surgeries."

"I'm giving her space. And I'm here for the surgery. I'm not looking at her."

"Mmhmm."

Cristina, soon walked in, seating just a row below them. For a moment, she didn't' say anything, observing the surgery. Finally leaning back to whisper to both of them, she frowned, "This is a hip replacement."

"I know this." Derek answered, carefully chewing on his apple.

"So…what are we doing here?" She asked.

"NOT looking at Callie." Derek answered calmly.

"Ah--I see." She nodded, then got a closer look at Mark, who sat back with his arms crossed over his chest, "Dude, you look like crap."

"Kiss. My. Ass, garden snake." He said in response.

She simply cleared her throat, and stood up, before throwing the pen in her pocket against the gallery window on her way out.

Callie instantly looked up and Derek chuckled as Mark tried like hell to hide, unsuccessfully, before finally decide ding to duck out of the gallery.

XXX

"I hate you--" Cristina panted heavily, jogging alongside Callie, who was pushing Sophie along in a jogging stroller, "--I hate you I hate you I hate you." Cristina repeated, "Oh, GOD, I hate you so hard."

"Just--keep running." Callie replied, her cheeks flushed from running, "Just keep going."

"I can't--" She gasped, grabbing the back of Callie's work out jacket, pulling her to short stop, "--just stop. I can't." She bent over, groaning as she tried to catch her breath.

"Suck it up!" Callie said, gasping for air, one hand holding onto the stroller, the other on her waist, "Where the hell is Meredith?" She asked, looking around the deserted park.

"We lost her like ten minutes ago." She answered, taking a deep breath and coughing in return, "Damn you, Torres! To hell! You hear me? TO HELL!"

"Shut up and let's go."

"No! Do it for Sophie--" Cristina said, pointing at the stroller, "Do it for the children."

They both leaned over and looked at Sophie, who remained sound asleep, "Sophie's fine." Callie hissed.

Cristina sighed in relief as Meredith came up behind them, licking an ice cream cone, "hey, guys."

"Okay. She's here." Callie said, beginning to jog in place, "Ready? Let's go."

"Please make her stop." Cristina begged Meredith, "Shoot her DEAD."

"She has a child." Meredith answered with a shrug in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Let's--GO." Callie said, still jogging in place and breathing hard, but not necessarily from the exercise.

"Is she okay?" Cristina asked Meredith, who seemed equally perplexed, "Ask her if she's okay."

"Callie? You okay?" Meredith asked, as she was told.

When Callie looked up, she was crying excessively, "Mark is an asshole!" She exclaimed in between sobs.

"Give her your ice cream." Cristina told Meredith through gritted teeth.

Meredith innocently offered her ice cream to Callie, but the scoop fell off of the cone and flopped on the concrete, "Oops."

"Mark SUCKS!" Callie shouted, to no one in particular, before glancing over at Sophie, who still slept like a rock, "he didn't even try to fight for us. He just--let me kick him out…who does that?!"

"An ass." Cristina offered, and winced when Meredith pinched her arm, "I'm being supportive!"

"No, you're not helping the situation--"

"No--" Callie interjected, "--she's right. He IS an ass. And, you know, I look GOOD. I have a one year old daughter. I'm a catch. He's--he's…whatever." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "That was the last of my Mark tears. I'm done with that. I'm just going to be angry--he broke my vibrator!"

"The one I helped picked out?!" Cristina asked, insulted, "That PRICK."

"Okay." Callie said, taking a deep breath, "We can go back to your place and eat whatever emotionally inspired carb-fest Izzie's been cooking up lately."

XXX

Derek sat with a beer in his hand, staring with concern at mark, who sat across him at a table at Joe's bar with a slightly irritated and angry, but empty look on his face. His beer untouched. He had been that for about twenty minutes, staring at his first beer, while Derek was now working on his second. He sighed and leaned forwards, "Mark?"

"Hmm?" It was more of a groan than an answer.

"She probably just forgot."

"She's dating someone else already. Two weeks and she's seeing someone."

Derek shook his head, "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." He growled.

"She wasn't home when she said she was going to be! That means she's seeing someone, Mark?"

"She doesn't forget things. I forget things. This is why we're--half broken up--"

"Half broken up?"

"--she's seeing someone. I haven't seen Sophie in three days. This was the first night I had off and she knew that--"

Derek looked at him carefully, first with mock pity, and then with a bit of amazement. He was really, not only grown up, but actually in love, "Mark, she's not seeing anyone…"

"You don't know that. She could be--she SHOULD be." he said quietly, "Meredith said it was admirable of me to move out instead of having Callie and Sophie leave."

"It was." Derek assured him.

"I just didn't want her to go anywhere where I couldn't find them. That's not admirable. That's selfish." He sighed heavily.

"Do you want the trailer? While you and Callie fix things? It has a bed." Derek said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Mark mumbled.

"Let's go."

XXX

At Meredith's house, Callie lounged on the sofa, a caramel apple in her hand, while Cristina sat at the other end, with her legs stretched out so that her feet rested on Callie's lap. Meredith sat in the stuffed chair to the right, her feet propped up on the coffee table as she too munched on a caramel apple.

"How does she find the energy to make these?" Callie asked.

"She's not human." Cristina said.

"Be nice." Meredith said.

"I'm being nice--I'm just saying…she's…super human."

They giggled, but the mood was suddenly interrupted, when Derek opened the front door and stepped inside, with Mark right behind him.

He looked around the room for a second, until his glare rested on Callie, who stared back, emotionless, "I was supposed to see Sophie today." He said.

"Oh--I'm sorry, I forgot." She said, honestly apologetic, but she grew angry when he chuckled bitterly, "What?" She snapped.

"You forgot--I went over there, looking for you like an idiot, and you're sitting here eating apples. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. What is your problem? I said I was sorry."

The room grew tense and the girls and Derek simply sat there, not knowing what to do or say.

"What is MY problem? What is YOUR problem?? I haven't seen my daughter in three days!"

"Oh, NOW you care?" She said, standing and handing a shocked Cristina her apple.

"Okay, enough with the martyr attitude, okay?" He said, blocking her way, "how about accepting for once, that you fucked up?"

"Shut up--"

"Where is she?!"

"She's napping upstairs! Calm down!"

His angered flared at her tone, "I don't want you flaunting men in front of my daughter!" He said suddenly and Derek groaned behind him.

"WHAT!" Callie yelled.

"You heard me! She's MY daughter! So, if you start to feel the urge to merge, make sure she's not around to see it!"

"You're a fucking lunatic, do you know that? If anyone should be worried is me! With all the friendly little nurses you hang around--"

"I'm not the one with the all male surgical staff!"

"Oh, fuck you, Mark."

"Fuck YOU! Oh, yeah, I said it."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME IS THAT YOU'VE APARANTLY DECIDED THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER ALL ON YOUR OWN, BECAUSE I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU TWICE IN THE LAST TWO WEEKS!!"

She blinked at his words and he stepped back, suddenly aware of the shocked faces around them.

Callie swallowed hard and took a few short breaths before she knew what to say, "Can I talk to you outside?"

He nodded and followed our out onto the porch. Once they were out, Cristina sighed heavily, "They must have the best sex."

They sat on the porch swing, careful not to make any sudden movements that would cause another argument.

Mark closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." She said, looking at her lap. "I haven't decided anything. I don't' want to--"

"I think you have." He said.

"No." She shook her head, "I just--I need to think and--"

"Heal."

"Yeah." She took a deep breath, "I don't want to keep Sophie from you. I didn't--today was not on purpose. My head was just full and…I wouldn't do that." She said, her heart aching.

"I know." He said as he looked at her and realized what was happening, "So it really is indefinitely. We're separated?"

"I think we have to be." She said, choking on her tears, "Just for a while. I just want you to be SURE."

"I AM."

"No. You're not. We wouldn't be here right now if you were."

A knowing silence fell upon them and he simply nodded. He leaned forwards and tilted her chin up, and kissed her gently.

She smiled sorrowfully, "I have a full diaper bag in there. You want to keep her overnight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll just go kiss her goodbye--" She trailed off as she stood up and hurried back inside to hide the tears in her eyes.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his lap. He looked over as Derek stepped outside and leaned against the swing, "What happened?" He asked him.

"I'm going to need the trailer for a while."

XXX

He drove up to the tiny trailer and carefully pulled Sophie out of her car seat. She slept soundly against his chest as he carried her inside. He switched on a light and dropped the diaper bag on the couch before moving towards the bed with the intent of setting her down, but stopped for a second and just held her against him, smelling her head as he kissed the top of it. He had always loved the way his baby smelled. He had been convinced that HIS child smelled differently than other babies. He knew why now--because she kind of smelled like Callie. He pressed his cheek against her head and just rocked her for about an hour before finally setting her down.

XXX


	18. Chapter 18

Our Hell

_**First went wrong is hard to find**_

_**We're paralyzed, we apologize**_

_**Our hell is a good life**_

_**Last went wrong, where's my prize under the lights**_

_**Can we call it in?**_

_**We'll be on the road**_

_**Can we stop?**_

_**When we stop my face will turn your face toward the fence**_

_**What I thought it was it isn't now**_

_**All this weight, is honest worse**_

_**We're moderate, we modernize**_

_**till our hell is a good life**_

_**All we know what to forget… how to do right**_

_**Coloring in the black hole**_

_**Can't we stop, when we stop**_

_**My hands will shake, my throat will burn**_

_**My eyes will ache, watching you turn**_

_**From me toward your friends**_

_**What I thought it was it isn't now**_

_**What I thought it was it isn't**_

* * *

It wasn't seeing mark that bothered Callie. She missed him. She wasn't going to pretend she didn't, because denial eventually makes a lunatic, but what she minded was, trying to keep her distance while Mark eyeballed her every chance he got. And they weren't just lingering little glances either. They were full on 'I want to see you naked' looks, and they were making things a little difficult for Callie. So she decided to take a day off for herself and sent Sophie off with Mark for the day.

A day to herself that was turning out to be quite a lot of work.

It's not like Callie didn't know what to do with time to herself--except, NOW…she really didn't know what to do with time to herself. Three years of not having spent one day without Mark and/or Sophie had really put a glitch in her sense of independence.

So far, all she had done was, had breakfast in bed and watched television until she finally was fed up and really couldn't care less about what the women on The View had to say. She cleaned the house and after loading the washing machine, she sat on the dryer with a magazine on her lap and found herself incredibly bored with nothing to do. And it was only eleven-thirty.

Back at the hospital, Mark sat in the cafeteria, a group of nurses gushing behind him as he played with Sophie, who sat on top of the table. He face was covered in apple sauce that he had been feeding her and both they both laughed at the spit bubble she made and babbled random words mixed with baby talk.

He pulled her to stand on his lap hen she leaned forward and cropped a big, wet kiss on her dad's lips. He heard the nurses 'aww' behind him and without so much as a glance at them said, "I know it's painfully adorable to see a man as handsome and rugged such as myself play with a child, but, contrary to the gossip topic de jour, I'm still taken. Sorry to burst that bubble for you, ladies."

The women rolled their eyes and mumbled under their breaths as they walked away and passed Chief Webber, who had spotted Mark and Sophie and was now making his way to their table, where he set his food tray down and chuckled as Sophie recognized him immediately. He picked her up and sat down next to Mark, "Hey, baby girl. Haven't seen you since your birthday party."

Mark tried to ignore that even the Chief of Surgery had managed to show up to his daughter's birthday party and simply watched him make faces at Sophie. It always amazed him how a tiny baby could turn a grown man into a blabbering idiot.

"You've got apple sauce on your clothes, Sloan." He said flatly, glaring at him for looking at him with that look--

"Oh--shit." He said, before his pager went off. He was needed immediately, "Oh, SHIT. Richard, watch Sophie. The nursery's full--"

"Wha--" Richard stammered, his eyes wide as Mark kissed Sophie goodbye and started to leave, "--no, I can't."

"Sure you can. You're practically a woman." Mark said and patted his shoulder before leaving.

Richard looked at Sophie like she was an alien, "Are you--hungry?" He asked, and she said, "Bubble.". He chuckled as she reached forward and touched his stubble.

XXX

Derek stood in the residents lounge, tossing an empty yogurt cup in the garbage, when the chief stormed in, diaper bag over his shoulder, bouncing child in arms.

Derek snorted a laugh, "Uncle Richard?" he said mockingly.

"Shut up." He ordered, "I am the chief of surgery. I don't BABYSIT. You tell Sloan the staff members don't work for him, and neither do I--" he said, handing the baby over to Derek and setting the diaper bag at his feet, "--you're her godfather."

"Whoa! I can't watch her--"

"I'm a busy man. I'm the CHIEF." He said sternly, glaring at him before glancing at Sophie, "And you're damn right I'm uncle Richard."

Derek watched, mouth agape, as he left him with Sophie. He bounced her on his hip and sighed, "What are we going to do with you, huh?"

XXX

Callie laid on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table as the Clash played in the background, an empty bowl of ice cream sat on her lap and she played with the spoon in her mouth. She finally sighed and removed it from her mouth, sitting up to reach for the phone, which rested on the table.

She dialed Meredith's number, and when the answering machine picked up, she groaned, "Hey, Meredith. It's Cal. I'm--bored out of my mind. I don't know what to do with myself. And I miss Sophie and--that's it. Just Sophie. And I'm bored. And I know you're off today, so--anyway, I'll come over later with ice cream for me and tequila for you. Okay? Bye." She hung up and sighed heavily again.

XXX

Meredith pushed the door the lounge open and placed her hands on her hips at seeing Derek laying on the couch with Sophie on his stomach, laughing as she used his chest for a drum.

"Did you seriously call me over here on my only day off in two weeks?" She asked coming closer.

He sat up and kissed Sophie's cheek, "I only have eyes for you, too, wife. I need you to watch Sophie." he said, standing up and handing her over.

"What?" She asked, confused, but babies made her giggly and stupid, so she kissed Sophie hello, "Hi, sweetheart." To Derek she said, "Why are YOU watching her? Is this some kind of trick to get me to say yes to babies? Because I said I'd think about it--"

"No--" He laughed and kissed her lips sweetly, "--It's Mark's day with her, but he has surgery and the nursery's closed--since when is Richard her uncle?"

"I don't know. Why can't you watch her?"

"I have surgery in twenty minutes. We've been playing for an hour. She should be ready for a nap soon."

"Well, I can't watch her!" She said in horror, "I've never even been alone with her."

"You're her second godmother. You'll be fine." baby seat is over there." he said with a smile before disappearing through the door.

"Yeah, but--" She was left alone and she panicked for a second, "Cristina does it all the time and you're still alive. I can do it. Right?" She asked Sophie, who yawned and leaned her head on her shoulde, "yeah, I'll be fine."

XXX

Callie walked up the steps to Meredith's house and knocked before pushing the door open, "Meredith?" She called as she closed the door, "Hello!"

"Upstairs!" She heard her answer.

"Oh." She dropped her jacket on the sofa and started upstairs, "I didn't bring tequila." She joked, "I was going to bring ice cream, but then I thought, it's going to melt, so…" She pushed the door to Meredith's room open and winced in the dark, "What are you doing?"

"Um--" Meredith turned around slowly and Callie's jaw dropped with a loud gasp, "Wait." Meredith whispered, rocking a sleeping Sophie in her arms, "Don't be mad at Mark. It was an emergency and we were just trying to help. She's fine. She's sleeping. She's okay."

Callie rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at how big Sophie looked in Meredith's arms, "She looks like a giant next to your scrawny ass."

Meredith laughed quietly and gladly handed her over to Callie's waiting arms.

"Hey, baby. I've missed you today." She whispered and leaned down to kiss her before setting her down on Meredith's bed, which was already set up with pillows forming a cradle so she wouldn't fall off the bed. Callie raised an impressed eyebrow at her, "Nice."

"Thank you." She mouthed at her.

They waited until they were out in the hallway before speaking, "So, what did you mean when you said 'we'?"

"Oh--" Meredith stammered as they went down the stairs, "--the chief was watching her, and then Derek was watching her, and then I was."

Callie sighed heavily and flopped down on a chair in the kitchen, "I don't even know what to say to that. My child is being raised by a surgical village."

"Oh. Guess what I found out." Meredith said suddenly, changing the subject.

"What?"

"Remember the guy Cristina slept with after the wedding and then was seeing not so secretly behind our backs?"

"The Mike with the hair guy?"

"The Mike with the hair guy." Meredith nodded.

"What about him?"

"I heard her on the phone the other day. It sounds like it's back on."

Callie nodded in approval, slightly proud, "Wow. Well, at least ONE of us is getting some."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you're married. It'll be over for you soon."

XXX

Mark screeched his car to a halt outside Meredith's house, and as he feared, Callie's car was parked outside, "Shit…" He sighed and reluctantly climbed out of the black Volvo Callie had made him buy after Sophie was born and, as slowly as possible walked up the porch steps and pushed the door open slowly, already regretting the shit storm he knew was going to hit.

Callie looked up at Mark as he entered the kitchen and the laugh she shared with Meredith quickly dissolved, "Hey. It's twelve-thirty. Wasn't surgery over a while back?"

He simply stared at her, tired.

"Look, if Sophie's going to be an inconvenience to your personal life--"

Meredith's palm hit her forehead, but it went unacknowledged.

Mark sighed heavily and spoke calmly, "There was a massive car accident this afternoon. I operated."

"You operated?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Oh."

"What, did you think I was hanging out at the hospital prowling for tired, defenseless nurses?"

"I don't know."

"You've ruined all women for me, Callie."

Meredith's head tilted, confused, "Was that a compliment?"

"How's Sophie?" Mark asked.

"Uh--" Callie started, still shocked by Mark's words and the calm tone in which h said them, "--she's fine. Sleeping still. Upstairs if you want to see her."

After about five minutes of Mark sitting next to Sophie, running his fingers through her hair, someone cleared their throat and he turned to find Callie leaning against the doorframe. Without saying anything, he stood and closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall, "Today--was crazy. Really. All I wanted to do was hang out with her but--"

"This." She interrupted quietly, "You an me? You didn't want it."

"Callie--'

"No. It's true. You didn't. You had me. You didn't want it."

"Callie--" he stammered, looking for words, "--what do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to be cordial. I want you to be polite. I want you to stop looking at me like you'd give your left arm to get me naked. We have to talk for her sake ... you have to talk about NOTHING for mine."

"Is that what you want? Really?"

"Yes."

He looked at her for a long time and finally nodded, "Okay. Fine."

"Thank you."

He smiled weakly, "I have to go. I need to sleep. I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

XXX

The cordial-ness of it all got old real quick after only a week. It was too easy, and hard at the same time. It was impersonal and exhausting and everything that Callie hated, but she knew it had to be done.

Callie leaned against the kitchen table, nervously chewing her finger nails as she listened carefully at Mark moving around in Sophie's room for a couple of minutes before she heard him carefully close the door.

She sat up straight and smiled as he walked into the kitchen. For the first time since he walked in the house, carrying a sleeping Sophie, he took notice of the black cotton shirt that hugged the shape of her breasts so well, then fell loosely down to her hips and over just a couple of inches of her jeans. Her hair was down and it was a bit longer than the last time he'd seen her. She was barefoot and her face free of make up.

He'd really been missing her.

The cordial-ness of it all got old real quick after only a week. It was too easy, and hard at the same time. It was impersonal and exhausting and everything that Callie hated, but she knew it had to be done.

"She is knocked out." He informed her, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the fridge, facing her.

She smiled in response, "She must be tired. Where did you guys go?"

"Park." He nodded, ignoring the tension in the room, "I got her ice cream. Just in case you were wondering what the stains on her clothes were."

She nodded as well, "Meredith told me you're still staying in the trailer. Why don't' you get a hotel room or something?" She inquired curiously, making the small talk as pleasant as possible."

He caught a whiff of her perfume from where he stood and it bothered him that he couldn't name the fragrance anymore. She had changed it, "Anything else is too final." He caught her eye and he saw what he thought was longing, "I miss you."

She cleared her throat and lifted her weight off of the table, "We said we weren't going to do this--" She said and grabbed a glass from the counter.

Mark bit his cheek, cursing himself for doing what he promised he wasn't going to do and stepped aside as she opened the fridge, grabbed a pitcher of water then closed it, "Sorry."

She poured water into her glass, water which she really didn't want to drink but needed as a distraction from anything else. She walked round the counter and across the room, leaning against the wall as she mindlessly sipped from her glass, "How did we get like this?" She asked, so silently that he almost didn't hear her.

He moved forwards, his eyes intent on her. Just as he reached her, she looked up at him and was caught off guard as he lowered his head and nuzzled his nose to hers, taking in her scent now that he was closer. She let out a heavy breath as he let his hand fall on her hip and his own breath hitched as he crushed his lips to hers, hard, forcing her lips apart with his tongue, and crushing her against the wall.

The glass in her hand slipped from her grasp and shattered at their feet. She could feel the moisture start to build up between her legs as he pressed his erection to the pit of her belly and she reached around his waist, pulling him closer, moaning as he bit her bottom lip and pulled roughly at her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly, then slipping his hand inside her panties and pinched her already swollen clit. She cried out against his mouth and fumbled with his clothes, looking to undo his belt, but he pushed her hands away, pinning them to her sides as his mouth latched onto her neck, biting down until she cried out, then moved down lifting her shirt up over her stomach.

She watched the top of his head lower down and over her stomach where he licked, kissed and bit hungrily, until she couldn't stand it anymore and she wiggled her hands free, tugging at his hair to capture his lips again.

He thrust his hips into her as he kissed her again, his teeth clashing against hers as she tangled her fingers in his hair, scraping his scalp. He reached for her pants again, pushing the thick denim down over her hips, bruising her skin as he gripped her, hard, and pulled her against him, grinding on her as he did so.

She groaned, lifting her hips off the wall to meet his, then grabbed hold of his shoulders as he cupped her behind and lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to pant as his hips thrust against hers again and they both froze, their eyes glued to the other's. Their breath coming up short. Her center was pulsating with desire and her lips parted in a grunt as he pushed against her. Even through both their layers of clothes, she could feel his cock hard against her. She really wished he was inside her, but the way he grinded against her made it difficult for her to think clearly. She shifted her hips as much as she could with the little freedom of mobility that she had and she shivered as he rubbed up against her throbbing clit and let out a shaky breath.

He wanted to be inside her so badly, that it was aching. He leaned forward and caught her lips again, tightening his hold on her as he carried her the few feet to the kitchen table, where he sat her down and wasting no time, grabbed at her already undone pants and pulled them the rest of the way off of her, tossing them on the floor then leaning down to nibble on her thigh as he hooked his fingers on the elastic of her panties and slipped them off as she lifted her hips to assist him. After letting the soaked panties fall on the floor, he reached for her legs and pulled her so that she sat on the edge of the table.

She reached for him eagerly, pulling at his shirt, licking and nibbling just under his chin, then pulling at his pants, quickly undoing his belt and pants and pushing them and his boxers until they pooled around his ankles. She reached around and grabbed at his ass the same way in which he had done to her and wrapped his legs around him again as she pulled him forwards, the tip of his erection hovering just outside of her opening. She gasped as he grabbed her wrists again and pinned them behind her back with one hand. He was gripping them tightly. It hurt. But she forgot all about that as he thrust into her, slowly, until he was all the way inside her and she gasped, her breath coming up even shorter than before.

He leaned forward and captured her bottom lip in his teeth and she hissed as the stinging pain sent shivers down her spine before he sucked her lip into his mouth and soothed it with his tongue as he pulled out of her and thrust back in with more force.

She grunted against his mouth as he finally released her wrists, only to grip her hips firmly as she reached up and cradled his head in her hands. Her hips thrust against his and she had to gasp at the feeling as he drove into her one more time and bit down on her shoulder. She kissed his shoulder and licked his neck as she pushed her hips against his and she fought him when he tried to pin her wrists again and he slammed his palms hard against the table top in anger as she locked her ankles behind his back.

Their eyes met and he caught sight of her chest, heaving up and down with as much force as his was. Her hair was in her face and head reached up with one hand, brushing it away and then grabbing a handful of her dark locks, while holding her hips in place with the other hand as he drove into her.

It was slow and hard, and her hands were slipping from the edge of the table so she opted for his shoulders. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin and she knew her hips would be bruised, but her body responded to him with submission, so she simply rode his pace. When her eyes started to shut, she let out a loud grunt as he pulled at her hair slightly and pushed into her even harder.

Her eyes forced open again and he got lost in them as the hand that held her hips moved around to the small of her back. He felt her muscles flex and compress, her spine arching as he sped up his thrusts and she easily complied.

Her moans got louder and she leaned forward to seize his lips, groaning into his mouth as to not wake up Sophie. He groaned as she clenched repeatedly around him and she had to bury her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she breathed heavily against his skin and tried to keep quiet.

She moved faster as she started to reach climax. He could feel her tighten around his erection, and he pumped faster into her. He grunted as she dug her nails into his back and cried out against his neck, muffling the sound slightly. He followed soon after with a loud groan.

He continued to move slowly inside her after they were done, waiting until she was fully aware of her surroundings again. Once she was, she regretted being coherent. Their still heavy breathing echoed din the kitchen and she pulled away slowly. Their eyes met for about a second before she couldn't look at him and she averted her gaze.

He mentally kicked himself for the way she seemed to regret it. He eased out of her and they dressed in awkward silence. As he slipped on his shirt, he turned around and saw her brush her wild hair out of her face. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked beautiful, "Let me help you clean up."

She shot her head up at the sharp sound of the first words they had uttered in what seemed like forever, "Huh? Oh--" She said, quickly realizing he was referring to the broken glass on the floor, "No. Don't be silly. I'll get it. You have things to do. I'll get it."

He didn't have things to do. She knew that. But she was obviously itching to kick him out, so he nodded, "Okay."

"See you at work."

"Sure." He said, watching the way she kept nervously running her fingers through her hair, "Night."

"Goodnight." She waited to hear the front door click shut before grabbing the broom and the dustpan. As she kneeled over the broken glass, she stopped and shut her eyes, "Shit."

XXX


	19. Chapter 19

Hard + Slow

_**Treat me  
Hard + Slow  
Don't let me go  
**_

_**Strip me of  
my clothes  
Kiss Hard  
+ Slow.**_

* * *

"This is absurd. I have patients." Cristina complained, leaning against the sink in the hospital ladies room while Callie and Meredith sat on the counter, their backs against the mirror, "Why can't we do this when you get home?" She said, looking at her watch, then at the numerous pregnancy tests on the counter.

Meredith smirked at her, "Where'd you go last night? I tried calling you." She teased.

"None of your business. And you know, we are at a hospital. We're doctors, how can you be afraid of getting blood drawn?"

"I think she's seeing Mike with the hair guy." Callie added mockingly.

"So, you had sex with McSteamy, father of your surprisingly not annoying child, whom you're no longer living with? Have you talked to him yet?" Cristina asked, smiling smugly.

"Is it time yet?" Callie asked, looking over Meredith's shoulder to see the pregnancy tests.

The door opened and Cristina groaned, "There are other bathrooms, Olivia, get out!" She stopped once Izzie stepped inside instead, "Oh. It's you."

"Anything yet?" Izzie asked, leaning against the door.

"Two minutes." Meredith assured her.

"So, really--" Cristina said to Callie, "--it's been what, three weeks? A month avoiding the issue? He has the kid every other day. What do you do? Leave her on his doorstep and run away?"

"NO" We just--don't talk about it. It was awkward enough when we were done and getting dressed--" She grimaced at the memory, "--it's better to just pretend it never happened. Although, when the sex was so good you don't really mind not being able to walk the next day--it's kind of hard to just forget about it."

They all stared off blankly and nodded pensively, before noticing they were all doing it and laughing aloud.

"It's time." Cristina said, looking at her watch.

"Some one check." Meredith pleaded.

"Really, Grey." Callie said, "It's called birth control. Take a pill a month. You're done."

"Someone CHECK." She hissed.

Izzie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'll check." She moved towards the sink and picked up a stick, then another, and another, and the last two, "Yep. No more periods for Meredith."

"Ugh--I guess I'm going to be a mom." Meredith said with a heavy sigh.

"Wait." Cristina said, a little confused, "You GUESS? You don't have to."

"No." She mumbled, looking at her lap, "--I do." She looked up and slowly smiled, "I can be a mom."

"Yay!" Izzie said enthusiastically.

"I call godmother!" Cristina exclaimed.

"You can't do that until they baby's born!" Izzie complained.

"And what about Sophie?" Callie asked.

"I've got enough awesome to spread around." Cristina answered as her pager went off, "Alright, Blondie, Sex-Deprived, and Preggo. I have to go."

When she was gone, Callie looked over at Meredith and shook her head, "She taught Sophie to say 'shit'"

"Fine. You're godmother."

"Thank you."

XXX

It was close to the end of her shift, when, having just checked on Sophie in the nursery, Callie spotted Mark entering the on-call room just down the hall. As she walked closer to it, she considered her choices. Walks right past the on call room and keep things nice and awkward, or bit the bullet and talk to him

She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, "Mark—" She choked on her words at seeing him, braced against the top bunk, shirtless. He turned his head in her direction and she exhaled a longing breath before closing the door and leaning up against it.

"Sexual harassment is a crime." He said with a smirk.

She smiled back, "I think it's about time we talk."

"About the sex."

"Yes. The sex."

"The really good sex."

"The really good sex." She said, rolling her eyes, while secretly enjoying the banter.

"The really, really good sex on the kitchen table—"

"Anyway."

He chuckled and sat on the bottom bunk.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "it shouldn't have happened. Not like that."

"It was still good."

"—Mark, pay attention."

"Okay. Sorry. I agree. It shouldn't have happened like that. We're supposed to be broken up."

"Yeah—well, not broken up, maybe separated."

"Just separated." He said, assuring both of them as he held her gaze.

"So, it shouldn't happen again. For Sophie's sake, until we know how to fix this."

"Right." He nodded once in agreement, "Are you off soon?"

"Yeah."

"You want to maybe take Sophie to the park together this weekend?"

"Yeah. Sure. That'd be nice."

"Okay."

"Okay." She sighed heavily, "Damn it."

He grinned up at her as she walked towards him and without an explanation, lowered her head and kissed him, slowly as she moved to straddle his lap. He reached around to cup her ass and pushed her closer against him. When she pulled away, he smiled at her, "I thought you said no more sex."

"Shut up." She said, and pulled her scrub top off." Before she kissed him again, she said, "It's just sex, Mark. I need sex. You need sex. For now—this is how it has to be."

"You…want sex with no benefits…" He almost said no, but caved as soon as she nodded, with that look on her face he missed seeing, "Okay."

That night, Callie met Cristina and Meredith for drinks at Joe's, and after about five minutes of listing reasons why a baby should not be in there, he finally picked up Sophie and ad her sitting on the bar top, surrounded by some of the new interns, some of whom had been forced by Mark to babysit on occasion.

"So…" Cristina started, cracking a peanut shell, "—I saw something very interesting today."

"Did you?" Callie asked, disinterested as she sipped on her coke.

"Yep. Two things actually. People , actually. Leaving an on call room." She grinned as Callie's eyes widened, "And one of them was this dirty whore of a mother." She finished, pointing at Callie.

Meredith narrowed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment, "Bad Mommy."

"Not so bad Mommy. Because the sex was with the Daddy." Callie explained proudly.

"Unless you're back playing house with him, it's dirty and dangerous territory you should not be stepping in." Cristina said accusingly.

"Well, it's MY territory, so I can do whatever I want with it."

Cristina's eyebrow went up and she chuckled, "Peeing on your domain, huh?"

"She's right." Meredith cut in, The whole sex and mockery thing? Been there. Done that. It's not a good thing."

"No mockery. Just sex." She assured them, "Plus, we're apart and we have needs, and it's better to help each other out instead of looking outside the circle."

"Outside the circle…" Cristina sneered, "—you're diseased."

"How's Mike?" Callie asked.

"How's Mark?"

"Anyone want to know how Derek's doing?" Meredith asked.

Callie rubbed her shoulder warmly and smiled, "I cannot picture you pregnant. So, you KNOW we'll be taking pictures of you every time you gain an ounce."

"That sounds fun." She said dryly.

Cristina scoffed at her, "You are going soft already. I need to find new friend. At this point, Izzie is more hard core than you two. At this point, Sophie is more hard core than you two. You should be ashamed."

XXX

About a month and a half of sex with no benefits could do wonders for the development of Mark's jealous trait. He had started to get a little territorial, but he had decided not to take it upon himself because, after all, it was Callie who was allowing the flirting from that little five year old driving the ambulance that had just arrived. It was Callie who was laughing at his jokes, which were probably not even funny. He attacked the gum he was chewing with extra fervor as she touched the nerd's shoulder when s he talked to him. He stood up straight near the wall he had been leaning against, and not hiding, as the asshole with a death with handed her a card and reached over and actually touched her. Well, maybe not touched, but he brushed a hair strand out of her cheek and that had Mark fuming.

He waited for Callie to disappear back into the hospital before advancing toward his prey. The poor guy jumped out of his skin when Mark slammed his palm against the ambulance, standing just behind him.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Can you help me…" Mark sneered and offered a friendly smile that wasn't really friendly, "Yes. You can help me…" He reached forwards and tilted the young man's name tag up so he could read it, "Roger, is it?." He patted his cheek roughly, "That girl you were just, very actively, flirting with?"

"Yeah."

"She's hot shit, right?"

"Yeah." Roger said, excitedly.

"Yeah." Mark chuckled, then leaned in close, "That's my girlfriend, so, be a good boy and never talk to her again…"

"She never said she had a boyfriend."

Mark had to smile at his audacity, "Here's the thing, I'm a plastic surgeon. I can beat the shit out of your prepubescent ass, kill you, and make it look like you tripped and fell. So, get back into your little ambulance and forget all about her, unless you want to find yourself at the bottom of your favorite lake. Your choice. Okay, sweetheart?" He smiled coldly before turning on his heel and walking away proudly.

XXX

Callie stood a few feet from the nurses station, where a crowd on nurses were huddle dup, CLEARLY checking out Mark, who had just stopped by with Sophie. She as never one to be jealous—but, she still clenched her jaw at the little women flirting and talking to him like they were on a waiting list to fuck him.

She tucked the chart she was holding under her arm and approached the desk. They had apparently not seen her coming, because they didn't acknowledge her presence until she cleared her throat.

"Morning, Doctor Torres." Olivia said.

Callie grinned and took a breath, "Right. And if you all want to keep it that way, you better keep your eyes off Mark Sloan's ass. I see you all over here, just waiting to attack and get your hooks in him, but my hooks are already in him—deeply penetrated. So, really, do yourselves a big favor, and step off because he's taken. VERY taken. Got it? Good." And with that, she walked off.

XXX

Callie sat in the lounge, reading through paperwork, some of which rested on her lap. She looked up as Mark threw the door open and slammed it shut. She watched him, unaffected by his anger. She had learned a long time ago that, it was all a façade when he exaggerated like that. She leaned back and waited while he paced up and down the room and finally stopped, looking down at her with his hands on his hips, "Yes?"

"I--am not a piece of meat."

She snorted and chuckled, "What?"

"You threatened the nurses to stay away from me or else? Was I hallucinating, or was that what I heard?"

"Um--no, that was pretty much what happened." She said calmly, returning her attention to the paperwork.

"Hey!" He said snapping his fingers at her.

She looked up and sneered at him, "Don't you EVER snap your fingers at me again."

"You can't figuratively brand me!"

"Well, YOU can't figuratively brand ME!"

"I didn't!"

"What did you say to the ambulance guy today, Mark? Yeah. I heard. You can't go around threatening every guy that looks at me sideways."

"GUY?? He looked like a twelve year old, that was hardly a guy. And he didn't just talk to you, he was salivating all over you." He said with a look of disgust.

"Well, you need to stop doing that, because--"

"What about you?!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is." She said, setting the papers on the table and standing up.

"So, we're not together, but you can claim me as your property?"

She thought for a second and then said, "Yes."

"Fine." he leaned in, until his face was only inches from hers, "But I know you know I'm a jealous, JEALOUS bastard. I'm stamping my name on your ass."

She glared at him and she fumed at the way he seemed to enjoy pissing her off, "You're a PIG."

"Oink-oink." He said with a smile, before turning around and leaving the room.

She stood in that same spot for about a second, telling herself that his jealousy didn't make her slightly happy. She turned her head sharply as Mark walked back in and she composed herself, "What do you want now?"

He stalked towards her and caught her off guard by grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in for a forceful, demanding kiss that left her lips swollen when he pulled away and simply smiled before leaving again.

XXX

"What about this?" Cristina to Meredith, pointing at a page from a maternity clothes magazine she was looking through. They sat on the colorful carpet in the hospital nursery with Callie.

Meredith leaned over to look at the page and frowned, "Mm-no. Nothing pink." She giggled as Sophie, who stood between her legs, played with her hair.

"All maternity clothing is pink or baby blue." Cristina announced.

"Why are you even looking at maternity clothes NOW?" Callie asked, laying on her back as she munched on a long piece of licorice.

"I don't think I ever even saw you in maternity clothes the entire time you were pregnant. How is that possible?" Meredith asked, perplexed.

"I didn't really start to show until the last trimester, and even then, it was yoga pants and baby doll shirts. I wouldn't be caught dead in maternity clothes."

"Really? Stretchy pants worked for you? I might not be able to escape it. I have a feeling I'm going to get HUGE."

"Oh my God!" Cristina complained, "Enough with the mother talk. What happened to the sexual indiscretions emotional unavailability? I know YOU'VE got some stories, Torres. Nurse Tyler told me he saw you and the sperm giver going at it in the parking lot."

Meredith gasped.

"Oh, please. Exam room." Callie said, glaring at Meredith as Sophie walked over to her and laid on her stomach. She reached down and patted her head tenderly, "And like I said, it's just sex. We're--good. We're REALLY god." She smiled suggestively.

"Ugh--you're disgusting--your DAUGHTER is sitting right here. You like corrupting her? Leave it to the school playground to do that."

XXX


	20. Chapter 20

Good Song

_**Waiting, I got no town to hide in  
The country's got a hold of my soul  
TV's dead and there ain't no war in my head  
And you seem very beautiful to me**_

_**Sleeping but my works not done  
I could be lying on an atom bomb  
I'll take care  
Cause I know you'll be there  
You seem very beautiful to me**_

_**It is the rest of your life keeps  
a rolling and rolling  
Picture in my pocket looks like you  
It is the rest of your life keeps a  
rolling, rolling, rolling along**_

* * *

Spending the night at the house was a definite no-no for their arrangement. Mark hated it, but he understood it, so he had to make do with whatever time they did have. This night, he had conned Meredith and Derek into taking Sophie for the night for 'parental practice', and after about an hour of begging, he had convinced Callie to come back to t Derek's trailer with him.

She laid sleeping next to him now, the sheets hanging low at her waist, leaving her back exposed as she laid on her stomach, her hair in her face. He was never one watch his lover sleep, maybe with Addison, he was, but he'd never found it as entertaining as watching Callie.

He reached over and pushed her hair out of the way, then proceeded to run his index finger along the outline of her spine. She moved a little, but still did not wake up. He leaned forward then, kissing her cheek and neck as he rubbed her back.

She awoke lowly, humming, mostly in protest than anything, but when he reached around her waist to pull her closer to him, she giggled, "Let me sleep."

"No." He said, nudging for her to wake up.

She lifted her head and rested her weight on her elbows and smiled sleepily at him, "I've been sleeping for an hour. Leave mea lone."

"You said no sleepovers. I'm only respecting your wishes." He lifted the sheets and moved to lay behind her as he kissed her shoulder and kneaded his fingers in her hair.

She watched him over her shoulder, "Oh, I get it. You're not letting me SLEEP. That's clever."

"Shut up."

She chuckled as he pulled at her hair gently and leaned over to kiss her as he nudged her legs apart. His hands went from her hair, and down to her waist, where he slipped his arm under her body to lift her hips, just enough to thrust slowly into her. She sighed and bit her lips as he continued to drop open mouthed kisses on her back and shoulders and she let her head drop forward as he moved ever so slowly in and out of her. If she was having any trouble waking up a minute ago, she wasn't anymore.

"This is so not fair." She said with a groan, "I need my sleep."

"Yeah, don't we all." He responded, breathing hard against her shoulder as he leaned over to nibble on her earlobe.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned involuntarily. Sex was good before, but she didn't remember it being THAT good before they semi-broke up.

He reached around to lace his fingers with hers against the mattress ad felt her start to move her hips upward against him, attempting to quicken the pace, "Stop it." He warned, "my wake up call. My rules."

"Oh, you are in so much trouble later." she warned, not very convincingly, since it was quickly followed by a girly, whimpery moan as he thrust into her in a circular motion that made her eyes water.

"I somehow don't I will be in trouble later."

She chuckled and lifted her head, arching her neck as she searched for his mouth again. As she kissed him, she licked his bottom lip and breathed heavily against his mouth as she felt her orgasm slowly build up. She let her head drop as the first quake hit and he reached up and grabbed her hair again, pulling her in for a kiss as the second one hit and he came soon after.

He waited a second before sliding off of her, laying on his side as she collapsed on her stomach and closed her eyes as her breathing became normal again, "Mmm, that was nice."

"I told you."

She rolled her eyes, but instead of making a smarmy comment about it, she simply leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first, then it became more demanding and suggestive. He kissed her back and welcomed it.

She'd been really insatiable recently. He decided it was because the fact that they weren't together anymore was a turn on--and then he remembered the only other time she'd been that way. He pulled away and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Callie, are you pregnant?"

"What?" She asked nervously, moving off of him and avoiding his eyes.

"Callie, look at me." He said, sitting up as she did.

"Mark--Come on…"

"You're pregnant!" Part of him was shocked and the other part was giddy with excitement, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THIS?" But he was also angry.

"Uh--I don't know" She tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, "Five weeks maybe?"

"WHAT?!"

"The last time I was pregnant you wouldn't have sex with me!"

"Callie!"

"Stop yelling!" She took a deep breath and looked at him, "It was--the time at the house--on the kitchen table. And when I found out--Meredith took a hundred million pregnancy tests and later that day, she made me and Cristina both take one with her one last time to be sure and--bam, I was blue."

He was frowning. She hated it when he frowned.

"I didn't lie. I just…didn't tell you."

"WHY?"

"Because. We were getting along better than when we were together and--it was nice and, I just kept pushing it aside and I just--I don't know."

He scooted closer to her and pulled her legs onto his lap, "I love you. I want to come home. I'm sorry that I took you for granted. It will never happen again. And you can trust me on that because I hate this fucking trailer and I don't' ever want to see another hotel room, and because any other house will never be home--and because I miss you. Both of you."

She smiled weakly, "I miss you too."

"Tell me what I have to do ... anything ... I just ... I need to be home with you. You ... you try to drink coffee when you're not supposed to because you're incredibly childish and have and addictive personality, and you ... you don't eat the right things and ... I ... I am supposed to hold your hair back for morning sickness, damn it! Your hair is too long for you to hold on your own."

She laughed at that.

"…and I want to kiss your belly when the baby is kicking too hard so ... tell me how to fix this. Please? I don't' want to miss anything anymore. Missing Sophie's first curse word killed me."

She laughed again.

"What should I do?"

"Just come home." She shrugged, looking up from her lap and then shrugged.

"Yeah? Okay. And I'm over the whole sex and a baby thing. I promise." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I hate this trailer with a passion." She said and searched around the floor for her clothes.

* * *

Meredith sat at the island counter in her kitchen, reading a magazine, while Derek stood over the stove, mixing spaghetti sauce with a wooden spoon, when the kitchen door swung open and Sophie came running straight for Derek, "Hey, Princess!" He said, picking her up.

"Hey, pumpkin." Mark greeted Derek with a smile, his hand on Callie's lower back as he ushered her past the door.

At six months pregnant, Callie wobbled through the kitchen, smiling uncomfortably at a surprisingly huge Meredith as she pulled up a stool to sit next to her, "Hey."

"It's not fair." Meredith sighed as Mark and Derek talked over the stove, "--I'm a month less pregnant thatn you. Why are you smaller than I am?"

"I'm still pretty big."

"I look like a whale."

"Are you really gassy?"

"You know, I was, but--" She stopped short as mark and Derek snorted and laughed, "--WHAT?" She snapped, "We'd be happy to trade with you assholes. You can have the morning sickness, and the swollen feet, and weird cravings and bladder infections--"

"You look beautiful." Derek cut in, Sophie repeating his words instantly.

"Breathtaking." Mark added.

Callie rolled her eyes and nudged Meredith to follow her, "Dicks. What, am I supposed to look hot while I'm carrying a watermelon in my belly--" She said as they went out into the living room.

"I can't help it if I have gas." They heard Meredith say before the door closed behind them.

They looked at each other with empathy for a second, then burst into laughter.

When Cristina walked into the kitchen to get a drink, she found Mark sitting miserably at the table while Derek held the phone to his ear, "Where's the food?" She asked, quickly spotting the take out boxes on the counter "That it?"

"We made pasta--" Derek said gloomily, "--but it made Callie and Meredith nauseous."

"What? Both of them?"

Derek nodded, "And then we ordered Thai food, but apparently, they wanted Chinese, and the noodles don't taste the same--"

"You're kidding me…" She glared at both of them, "You're a neurosurgeon, and you're a plastic surgeon--you get paid the big bucks to order around half the hospital, and you can't handle two pregnant women? Unbelievable." She sighed heavily and went back into the living room, carrying the Thai food in her hands.

As she set the food on the coffee table, she looked down at Meredith and Callie, who looked up, "You're going to eat this. They're not your servants, and they're not interns at the hospital. Get over it, and eat. You're pregnant, not Hitler's predecessors."

They remained silent for a moment. Callie finally took a breath, "Okay. Fine."

They didn't' complain once the rest of the night.

XXX

"Another girl?" Mark said, almost disappointed. He winced as Callie threw a pillow at him, "no--" he climbed off the bed and moved towards her, "--it came our wrong. Another girl!" he said, over excitedly and she giggled, "What are we naming her?"

"It's my turn. I vote for Mia."

"Mia sounds good" He said with a nod and reached out to touch Callie's growing belly. He looked up at her and smiled widely, Sophie's excited."

"I'm excited." She said with an equally wide smile.

"I hate to get all cliché and corny but, I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned in close and kissed her softly, slowly moving his arms around her waist, when Sophie ran in the bedroom, with a DVD in hand.

"Daddy! Movie!" She yelled, pushing her now long bangs out of her eyes.

He sighed and picked her up, taking the DVD from her tiny hands, "Callie--Mr. Rogers? Come on."

"What?" She asked, "I like Mr. Rogers. My kids will know Mr. Rogers." She reached over and ran her fingers through Sophie's bowl cut hair, "Baby, you need a haircut. You look like a member of The Strokes."

"She likes to rock. Leave her alone." He kissed Callie and then waited as Sophie too asked to kiss her mother, and then her baby sister. "Come on--" Mark said, throwing Sophie over her shoulder as she laughed, "Mr. Rogers time. Since I get no say in the way you're raised." He mock glared at Callie.

XXX

"I'm having a boy." Meredith announced excitedly as she entered the exam room where Callie and Izzie sat, examining Mrs. Allen, who had just had her shoulder reset.

"Yay!" Izzie responded, with slightly more fervor than Meredith.

"Really?" Callie asked her, frowning, "Don't tell Mark yet. I swear, I can still hear the disappointment echo through time from when I told him we were having another girl."

Izzie gasped, clapping her hands for emphasis, and everyone, including a startled Mrs. Allen, turned to look at her, "You're having a girl and Mere's having a boy. Oh, they can get married."

"I don't believe in arranged marriages." Callie said dryly.

"Oh!" The blonde gasped again, "You two should have a double baby shower! I can plan it."

"I don't believe in arranged baby showers either." Callie responded, turning to look at Meredith, and pleading with her eyes to make her stop.

"Iz, no baby showers."

"Oh, come on! I'll bake and cook. It will be fun. Pink and blue everywhere."

"You know, honey--" Mrs. Allen said gently, touching Izzie's arm, "--dating helps."

Callie looked at Meredith, and before she could say something hurtful to Izzie, Meredith cut in, "Maybe just a small dinner, Iz."

Mark woke up in the middle of the night, Callie's side empty. He sat up sleepily and climbed out of bed, looking in the bathroom first, before going out into the hallway and walking down the stairs after checking on Sophie.

He stood barefoot in the living room, his shoulders slumped as he watched Callie doing what looked like meditating in the middle of the room. The coffee table had been moved aside and the curtains had been drawn to let the moonlight in. She sat up straight, her hands on either one of her knees with her eyes closed as she deeply breathed in and out.

"What are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Shh." She said, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, "I'm calming down your daughter. I'm Zen."

"You're Zen?" He asked, skeptically.

She breathed in and out again and calmly said, "She's a freaking acrobat and won't let me sleep. And I read somewhere that if I cant get her to settle down while she's in the womb---she's a lost cause. I don't want her to be teenage me."

"Well--" He complained moving to lie down on the floor next to her, "--be Zen in bed."

"No." She whispered and shook her head slightly, her eyes still closed, "I have to be on a flat surface, where I can concentrate. I have to be Zen."

"Right. Zen." He grumbled, his eyes closing, soothed with the sound of her breathing, "I'll be Zen with you." He rubbed her belly softly.

He was asleep in five minutes.

Mia Sloan was born a few months later, and Allen Shepherd arrived about a week after.


	21. Chapter 21

Million Faces

_**Oh the phone you know it never stops, it's the last thing I hear at night  
and the first thing I hear in the morning.  
and as I start to let it burn my head, you slowly creep into bed  
and I'm done talking  
you say you know how I'm feeling, I just need to try to settle down  
**_  
_**Oh a million faces pass my way  
Oh they're all the same, nothing seem to change anytime I look around  
Oh who knows just what the future holds  
all I want to know is if it's with you**_

_**Tired as hell and falling up the stairs, filled with a thousand cares as you walk out from the bedroom  
though it feels like all my fire has gone, you just turn me on  
can't believe how much I want you  
you say you know how I'm feeling, I just need to try to settle down  
**_

_**Oh a million faces pass my way  
Oh they're all the same, nothing seem to change anytime I look around  
Oh who knows just what the future holds  
all I want to know is if it's with you**_

* * *

Callie sat on a bench at the park with Meredith, watching intently as now, three year old Sophie and one year olds, Mia and Allen played in the playground. Callie looked perplexed as Mia ran around with a couple of boys her age. With difficulty, she climbed up the steps to the slide and slid down easily. Meanwhile, Allen and Sophie played in the sand together.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"I don't know--it's just, Sophie's so calm and friendly and lovely. Like Allen. And Mia---" She sighed, "She's friendly and lovely….but she's stubborn and feisty."

"She's you."

"Shut up. Cristina says Mia might be a lesbian--which would be a relief to know that she'll stay away from the boys, but---I somehow doubt it." Callie sat up as Mia threatened to push a little boy off a swing, "Mia! No!" The little girl simply looked up, her big brown eyes looking back as innocently as possible, her shaggy, honey brown hair in her face--she pulled the butterfly barrette off her hair as soon as Callie had put it on-- smiling her little dimples at her mother.

Meredith giggled beside her, "Oh, she's trouble. Look at that smile."

"She's the devil's child, I'm telling you. I mean, she's ONE! She's--she's unbelievable. Mia, stop!" She yelled at Mia who had taken a liking to the boy on the swing and was now pinching his cheek roughly.

"Leave her alone." Cristina said, appearing from behind and handing Callie and Meredith ice cream bars, "She's my daughter." She said point blankly, "There's not way Sloan had anything to do with making her." She then unwrapped two other bars and handed them to Sophie and Allen, then looked up and whistled loudly. Mia turned instantly, "T-Rex! Ice cream!" The little girl struggled to run in the sand, but went at full speed anyway, repeating Cristina's name excitedly, which sounded more like 'Kee-nah'.

"Make her say 'thank you', and stop calling her T-Rex." Callie told Cristina.

Cristina rolled her eyes, "You're so boring now." She sneered, letting Mia take the ice cream without some much as a glance up at any of the adults as she turned around and ran back towards the swings.

When Cristina sat back down next to Callie, she tried to ignore her glaring, "Stop looking at me like that."

"You're not helping!"

"Oh, please. I keep your kids cool."

"You going to train them to be surgeons, too?"

"Cardio all the way, baby." She said, taking a bite of her ice cream, "Mike wants to meet you," She said, under her breath.

"What?" Meredith asked, keeping her eyes on Allen and Sophie. "Who's Mike?" Realizing who she was talking about, she gasped and turned to look at her, "MIKE!"

"With the hair." Callie added, an amused smile on her face.

"Shut up." Cristina snapped.

"But, why would we meet a guy you're not even seriously seeing?" Meredith teased.

"Fuck you guys, okay. Can you just say yes already so we can move past this."

"Fine." Meredith said finally.

"Ditto." Callie agreed.

"Good." Said Cristina, "Dinner at one of your houses by the way."

"Not it." Meredith said, "I don't feel like cleaning up."

Callie sighed and shook her head, "I feel used--like a whore."

* * *

"Oh--GOD." Callie groaned as she flopped down on the bed, her cheek against the mattress, "No more. No more days at the fair. ANY fair."

Mark chuckled, kicking off his shoes as he closed their bedroom door and got out of his clothes, "They're asleep now."

"After two hours." She mumbled, "They're never having cotton candy again. Oh my god, my back."

He climbed on the bed, straddling her butt as he leaned over and kissed her back after lifting her shirt. He kneaded the flesh firmly and smiled when she groaned, "You totally guilted me into doing this, didn't you?"

"It WAS your idea to go to the stupid fair."

He moved his hands higher up her back and slowly slid his fingers over the sides of her breasts. She reached behind her and smacked his leg, "Stop. Work."

"I am working." He said, as he continued to kiss along her spine.

She wiggled under him as he slipped his hands under her as best he could and groped her breasts. She bit her bottom lip and lifted her upper body, turning her head to kiss him, "You owe me a massage." She said in between kisses.

"I'm GIVING you a massage." he growled against her ear, rolling her nipples between his fingers through the fabric of her bra, then bit her cheek.

She turned on her back and pulled him back down for a kiss as he crawled between her legs. She slipped her hands under his shirt and raked her nails along his shoulder blades, gently nibbling on his neck.

He smiled and lifted his head to look down on her, "Do you remember the first time we slept together?"

She smiled fondly at the memory and nodded, "Yes, I remember it well."

"You said it was dirty. It wasn't THAT dirty."

"It WAS dirty. You rammed me into the mattress. It was fun--"

"Yeah." he smirked, brushing her bangs aside gently.

"You pulled my hair." She lifted her hips slightly and shivered slightly, biting her lips, "We should go away for a weekend and just--do dirty things." She kissed his chin and licked it shortly, "Filthy, dirty, LOUD things."

"And I can pull your hair?"

"You can pull my hair." She sunk her fingers into his hair as he kissed her, deeply, running his tongue over the roof of her mouth and she moaned as he ground his chest against her breasts, "You can pull my hair no, if you want." She whispered breathlessly and chuckled.

"Yeah?" He asked, equally breathless, equally aroused. He whipped his shirt over his head as she fumbled with her jeans and he quickly pulled them off in one pull.

As she climbed onto his lap, he pulled her shirt off and kissed her again, sucking in her bottom lip as she ground her pelvis against his crotch and moaned.

Her bra was gone in a second and his mouth was on a hardened nipple just as quickly. She tossed her head back as he held the sensitive bud ever so gently between his teeth, then quickly moved to the other one as he gripped her ass with both hands and pushed her harder against him.

"Lie down--" She panted, "…lie down, get your pants off."

He let her pull his pants off and watched as she disposed of her panties, then crawled up his body, licking and kissing his torso, her lips finally hovering over his ass he slowly lowered herself onto him and her breath became shaky.

He cradled her head in his hand, keeping her lips near as he watched her breathing slightly blowing the strands of hair that fell over her face. She moved slowly up and down, but the slowly and steady pace was over soon with one hard thrust down that caused both of them to groan loudly and Callie's back to arch in pleasurable pain. She rolled her hips, thrusting down, until they were both slick with sweat.

He laid still as long as he could, until he felt her start to clench around him, and he couldn't hold out any longer. He sat up and pulled her hair roughly, kissing her neck as he did so, and she gasped as he pushed her on her back and drove deeply inside her, "Oh god you feel good." he groaned. Whoever had said that commitment and family ruined sex, was obviously an idiot.

Callie's phone rang and they both ignored it completely, sharing wet, sloppy kisses as Callie tightened hard around him and they came together, silencing each other with kisses.

They remained that way for a while, tangled up in each other, kissing until they were too exhausted to move. He crawled off her, only to drape his arm over her and they both closed their eyes.

"That was good." She said sleepily.

"It was REALLY good." He corrected her, "We've still got it."

"Cristina said I was boring."

He chuckled, "You---are NOT boring."

"I'm not. Sleep." She said and reached aimlessly for whatever blanket she could find at one side of the comforter, laying it over their bodies as she leaned into the crook of his arm and draped a leg over his waist.

Just as they were dozing off, the doorbell rang. They sifted slightly but remained in bed, until they heard a knock, followed by more bell ringing.

"What the HELL." Mark complained, turning over to pull Callie closer against him and bury his face in her hair.

Callie groaned and shut her eyes even tighter, until there was more knocking. She sat up and groaned again.

"No. Don't go. Let them leave." Mark insisted.

"They're not leaving, whoever it is, "She reluctantly got out of bed and dressed in her pajamas as the knocking continued and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Go back to sleep. I'll get it."

"Cant sleep anymore." He said and climbed out bed, grabbing his boxers from the floor, "I'll go with you."

They walked down the stairs, switching on lights as they went.

"Okay!" mark called as the impertinent knocking continued. He swung the door open and they both stared dumbfounded, "You've got to be kidding me."

Cristina stared back at the zombies framed in the doorway. Callie's hair was allover the place, and Mark looked like he was about to collapse, "Did you ROLL down the stairs?"

"You handle this." Mark said to Callie before heading back upstairs.

Callie watched Cristina and come inside and followed her into the kitchen, where she quickly made herself at home, grabbing a leftover pastry of some kind from the fridge and hopping up on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asked her, leaning against the counter.

"I don't do commitment." She blurted out, "I mean, I do. Commitment with no rings. That's the only reason you and I get along. And that's why I'm here with you instead of at Meredith's because now there's not room for me in her bed. It's…crowded and Allen kicks."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, that, I like cutting people open. I don't have time to do the arguing about who left the coffee on or--I don't do the moving in together thing and I don't have the 'where is this going' talk either."

"You know you have to talk to Mike about this. I mean, he's just met your friends. You have to tell him that with you, things have to go a certain way."

"I'M the one that asked him, though!" Cristina said in a panic.

Callie looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm the one that suggested he'd meet you clowns. I'm the one that started the 'where is this going' talk, and I asked him to move here from New York."

Callie remained silent for a while, looking perplexed and then amused.

"What is that?" Cristina asked, "What's that look?"

"You're growing up. You want a boy in your apartment."

"Shut up." Cristina sneered, "That's not attractive, what you're doing with your voice."

"Oh--" Callie said with a sigh, "Look at you." She reached out to pet her head but Cristina brushed it off. She laughed, "What did he say?"

"He said 'okay'." She answered, looking even more perplexed than Callie, "Is that--is that insane? He wants to move his practice here. That should be a total turn off, right?"

"Sure."

"He's a lawyer. I'm a surgeon. We're greedy. We cancel each other out. We should just end it right now."

"Or, you could NOT." Callie offered, nudging her shoulder, "Stop fighting it. Whether you like it or not, you're human."

"I'm a machine. An operating machine."

"I think you have a heart."

"I don't" She protested and hopped off the counter, "I'm staying over."

"Don't wake the girls." Callie warned as Cristina toed off her shows at the foot of the stairwell and made her way up the girls' room.

Mia's and Allen's second birthdays were celebrated in one big party and Sophie's fourth was soon approaching. They had no trouble getting her into a good school.

"The girl is a charmer." Mark had said, "Like her daddy."

"Let's hope not like her daddy." Cristina said as they watched the kids play in the living room.

Mark threw a pillow at her and she dodged him, moving from the couch to the floor where the kids were playing. Meredith and Derek came through the door then, Allen quickly jumping off his father's arms to run to the girls.

"We've got pizza!" Meredith called, setting the pizza boxes on the coffee table, then flopping down on the couch, where Cristina was sitting a few seconds before.

"Where's Callie?" Derek asked.

"In the kitchen with Mike." Cristina said, "Cooking. My boyfriend cooks." She said with a smile.

"Your boyfriend is great with the kids." Meredith said, "Allen loves him."

Derek sat next to Mark and shared an annoyed look, "Whatever. Why did we bring food if Mr. Fantastic is cooking up a storm in there?"

"I like him." Meredith said to Cristina, ignoring Derek's musings, "And he fixed his hair. It looks nice."

"I find him annoying." Mark said, "He brings possesses nothing of interest."

Before Meredith or Cristina could say anything, the tall, dark, handsome man entered the living room right behind Callie, who was giggling at something he had said, "Hey Meredith. Derek."

"Hi." Meredith said with a smile as he sat on the floor, right next to Cristina.

"I really don't like him." Mark whispered to Derek.

Two hours later, the kids have been put to bed and half of the pizza was gone, empty beer bottles occupied most of the coffee table. And they had separated into two teams for charades.

Cristina, Meredith and Callie taken the couch.

Cristina, the self proclaimed team leader, held the timer while Mark made some lewd looking gestures with his hands that the women just weren't comprehending, "Hurry up, McSteamy!" She yelled.

He flipped her off and Meredith giggled as Mike and Derek called out random movie titles, their voices overlapping the other's.

"Two seconds!"

"Jaws!" Mike yelled, jumping off his chair.

"Yes!" Mike yelled, high fiving his team, "I love my men!"

"Who knew alcohol turned you into flaming homosexuals." Cristina said, "My turn!"

"Good job, baby." Callie said, looking up and pouting her lips for a kiss from Mark. He kissed her and quickly returned to his side.

"Hey! No contact with the enemy!" Cristina ordered, reading the tiny paper in her hand.

"Go!" Derek said, now holding the timer.

"Movie." Meredith and Callie said, reading Cristina's signs, "Five words. Third Word." They watched as she pointed at the ceiling and then motioned at the room, "House?" Meredith said as Cristina touched her nose in approval. She then pointed at the guys, "Men?" Callie asked, the chuckled in confusion as she pointed more specifically at Mark, "Mark--slut. Whore…WHORE! Best Little Whorehouse in Texas!!!" Callie yelled excitedly.

"Yes!" Cristina yelled and danced around, "We win, losers! Another round, come on. I'm looking for bloodshed."

"What a cheap shot!" mark complained and glared playfully at Callie, "Whore?"

"MY whore." She mouthed.

"Who's up for some good old fashioned sitting?" Mike asked the room, who all agreed, ignoring Cristina's complaining.

"Com on, you wimps--" She was soon silenced by Mike, who pulled her arm and onto his lap, "Hey!"

"Shut up, Yang. Relax." And to everyone's surprise, she did.

"I REALLY love him." Mark said to Callie.

Late that night, Callie sat at the foot of the bed, yawning as she kicked off her shoes. She smiled at the basket of laundry on the floor, mostly filled with the girls' clothes. She turned towards the door as Mark came in, "Hey. Is Allen sleeping okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah." he said, sitting behind her on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "The three of them fell asleep on Sophie's bed."

"I think Meredith was having a harder time letting him stay."

"I think I actually saw tears." he hugged her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Do you think I'm getting fat?"

She laughed, then frowned when she noticed he was serious, "mark--" She turned her head as best she could in his embrace, "--what?"

He sighed and pressed his head against her back, a little embarrassed now that he had said it out loud, "I think I'm getting a little flabby."

"You are insane. Where are you getting this from?"

He climbed off the bed and stood against the dresses, facing her, "If I tell you, promise not to laugh?"

"No. But tell me anyway."

"Sophie--"

"Sophie?!" She said with a snort.

"SOPHIE said to Mia the other day, 'look, Mia, Daddy's tummy's extra soft. Poke it'."

She lifted her hand up to cover her mouth, "And, what Sophie--Sophie, your daughter, pink cheeks, troll size, smiley little girl--what SHE said is making you think you're fat?" her eyes watered and her belly ached from keeping the laughter in.

He folded his arms over his chest and scowled, "I resent that, Callie. She's right. Look at this!" he lifted his shirt and poked at his flat stomach.

"I'm looking." She nodded appreciatively, "And I still think you're insane."

"I need to tone up."

She sighed and stood up, her hands on her hips, " Look at me."

"Okay."

"I've gained a few pounds since the girls. My boobs are bigger, I have almost no time to work out--" She lifted her shirt to point at a tiny scar in her lower belly, "--I'm scarred from Mia's c-section, and look at my ass--" She said, turning around, "--it's bigger than usual. We're not always going to look the same, but, honey--fat you are not."

"Well, I hadn't noticed all of what you just pointed out, but I just want to stress, for the record, that I more than enjoy your body. I'd be more than glad to show you just how much."

"Mark--" She said, moving forwards and sliding her arms around his waist, "--you're a hot, gorgeous piece of ass that gave me some gorgeous kids."

"The kids are all you." He said and smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"And, mark? Even if you were to gain forty pounds, you'd still be McSteamy."

"Aw--" He held her closer, "You think I'm sexy." She chuckled as he kissed her and when he pulled away, he smiled suggestively, "I think YOU'RE sexy. And I think you should take your clothes off."

"In a few. I have to finish up some paperwork first."

As she stepped out of his grasp, he complained, "Come on, Cal. Let's work on my self esteem."

"Do the laundry. That will boost MY self esteem, and in return, I'll boost YOU'RE self esteem." She winked at him before she left the room.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The Torres/Sloan household roared with laughter and riotous screams on Christmas morning, that could have easily been heard from outside.

Callie held both girls down, tickling their stomachs and showering them with kisses in the living room, which was covered in unwrapped presents and wrapping paper.

Just as mark made his way in from the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth, the doorbell rang repeatedly.

"Door!" Mia yelled in between giggle fits.

"Yes, door." Callie said, getting up from the floor, "Dog pile on Daddy while I get the door!" She called over her shoulder, taking the piece of cookie that stuck out from Mark's mouth before the girls trampled him to the carpet.

"Coming!" She yelled, already knowing who was waiting behind the door. She smiled at Cristina and Mike when she swung the door open and kissed Mike hello, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." He replied as they made their way in and he headed straight through to the living room, where he greeted the girls with monster growls and Callie heard them scream excitedly as she closed the door.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the large box in Cristina's arms.

"Present." She answered, shrugging off her jacket, one arm at a time.

That's when Callie noticed the holes properly poked through the box. She gasped and leaned in to whisper, "Is that the puppy?"

"Yes." Cristina said, holding the box back greedily, "Technically, it's not for you, so you can wait."

Callie rolled her eyes but followed her into the living room anyway, where Mike had already busied himself with Mia, who was now straddling his back, screaming for a ride.

"Hey, Midgets! Come get your present!" Cristina announced, and set the box down on the floor.

Callie leane din and nudged Cristina's shoulder, "Stop calling them midgets." Before she knew what had hit her, the girls were yelling with enthusiasm and were soon running around the room--along with Mark--chasing a black puppy. The color drained from her face and she stammered for them to move away from the dog, but they weren't listening. She punched Cristina's arm, "What the hell?!" She hissed at her.

"Owe! What?!"

"That's a rottweiler! You gave my kids a rottweiler?!"

"She's a baby. Relax."

"I don't care, that thing is going to eat my children!"

"Well, too late. She's been adopted. Look." Cristina pointed out dryly and signaled at the girls, who were now debating on what to call her. While Sophie insisted they call her Muffin, Mia repeated 'T-Rex' like a mantra.

"What about Rexie?" Mark suggested, scratching the puppy's head before receiving a cold stare and a head shake from Callie, "What?" he mouthed.

She covered her face with her hands, "If she so much as NIBBLES on them--"

"I'll take her back. Got it."

"Here." Callie said, handing Mark a cup of hot chocolate as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Thank you." He said, watching from the corner of his eye as she put her hair up in a ponytail, her usual routine before going to bed, "I have one more present for you."

"You do?" She beamed at him.

"Yes." He sipped from the mug before setting it gently on the nightstand and pulling out something from the drawer.

Her smile faded and her mouth went dry as she say the tiny blue box in his hand.

"Callie--" he said, noticing the panic in her eyes, "CALLIE." He repeated and when she finally looked at him, he smiled to comfort her, "I got this ring. Now, there's no pressure. But I just wanted you to see it, so that you know I'm still up for it when you are." He spoke softly as if he could startle her, "Okay?"

"Okay." She answered, nodding, with a look Mark was sure he'd seen on Sophie whenever she thought there was something in the closet.

"You okay, Cal?"

"Yep." He eyes remained on the Tiffany's box on the mattress between them. She wasn't sure she even wanted to touch it.

"I'm just going to put it in the nightstand, and when and if you feel like you might want to start wearing it--it will be there. You can just--take it."

"Can I see it?"

"Yes." He chuckled, pushing it with his finger towards her.

She picked up the tiny box and opened it. Her jaw dropped distantly and she could have sworn the squared diamond silver ring said her name when she looked at it, "Oh, that's not fair. You're making it really hard not to put this on." She said.

Mark's face fell, "So, you're really not going to put it on."

She looked over at him, closing the box slowly, "I want to. I will. Just--"

"Not now." he nodded and forced a smile, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He leaned forwards and gave her a quick kiss.

"Wait." She said and pulled him in for a longer kiss, her hand lingering on his cheek when they pulled away, "I love you. And I love you for doing this. And I love you for not pushing me." She leaned over and put the ring in the drawer. As she sat back into place, she looked at him and shook her head, sighing, before leaning forwards and kissing him again. Her lips played with his, slowly, taking her time as she tried to show him just how much she loved the ring.

"I should get you engagement rings every Christmas from now on." He joked as she pulled away.

"Shut up." She said and their eyes met for a brief moment. And she thought for a moment, that never in a hundred years, would she had believed that Mark Sloan would be that person. She kissed him again and as she slipped deeper into the covers and he hovered above her, kissing her neck and loving every curve of her body with his hands, she hated herself a little bit for not putting on the ring.

XXX


	22. Chapter 22

Lay, Lady, Lay

_**Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed  
Whatever colors you have in your mind  
I'll show them to you and you'll see them shine**_

_**Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed  
Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile  
Until the break of day, let me see you make him smile  
His clothes are dirty but his hands are clean  
And you're the best thing that he's ever seen**_

_**Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile  
Why wait any longer for the world to begin  
You can have your cake and eat it too  
Why wait any longer for the one you love  
When he's standing in front of you**_

_**Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed  
Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead  
I long to see you in the morning light  
I long to reach for you in the night  
Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead**_

* * *

Callie stood over the open drawer of the nightstand, staring down at the Tiffany's box that had, as promised, stayed in that drawer. It had been a month of same thing almost everyday. She'd get dressed and ready in the morning and right before leaving, she'd take out the ring, put it on, then take it off and put it back in the drawer a few times before deciding against wearing it after all.

This time though, she pulled out, slipped it on and looked at it against the light coming in through the window. She smiled at how it caught the light just right and nodded. When she turned around, mark was standing behind her, leaning against the doorway, one foot crossed over the other, one hand on his hip, his eyes smiling at the corners.

"What?" She asked, smiling back.

"Are you going to leave it on?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. It's mine, isn't it?"

"You KNOW what that means, right? Putting that on?"

"YES. I know what it means. I'm leaving it on."

He met her eyes for a while before pushing his weight off the doorframe and closing the door before taking a few long strides across the room. He held her face in his hands as he leaned forward and planted a long, deep kiss on her lips.

Her hands laid loosely on his hips as he kissed her. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, licked the outline parting her lips, and finally simply kissing her one last time sweetly. She sighed and couldn't help but feel a little lightheaded. She cleared her throat and smiled up at him, "There. We're engaged."

"We're also going to be late for work." he added.

"No, we're not." She said, looking at her watch.

"Yes. We are. Meredith just picked up the girls. We're going to be late for work." He said and gently pushed Callie onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXX

"So?" Meredith asked Callie. They sat in the OR, watching Derek operate.

"What?"

"That's a nice, nice ring."

"Thank you." Callie answered, keeping her eyes on the surgery., "You keep saying that."

"I'm just wondering--"

"THERE it is." She turned her head and crossed her arms, waiting, "Okay. Go ahead."

"I was just--you haven't set the date yet, right? Because Cristina keeps saying that you went and got married without anyone knowing and I think that would kind of suck on your part because we were going to get you a really good present and if I had to wear the dress, so do you--"

"I'm not married." Callie interrupted her ranting and laughed, "You idiot."

"Okay. Good. When then?"

"I don't know. We haven't had time to sit and talk about it. We've been so busy. But you know…I mean, we're not in a hurry or anything so--"

"Yeah. Except you should be because you've been kind of engaged for what? Year and a half?"

"Two years."

"That's ridiculous."

"You know what? I don't care. But I'll tell you what I do care about. I care about getting Rexie to the vet because she's been puking all over the yard. I--care about convincing the school to not kick Mia out for being such a handful, and now, I apparently care about the environment, because if I don't recycle, Sophie will start crying about the penguins dying. Serves me right for thinking Happy Feet was really just about cute little non-flying birds tap dancing. Oh, and I care about all the people whose bones I have to break and set, and break, and set. There are a lot of things I do care about at the moment, Meredith."

"I get it. You're busy."

"Thank you. Plus, Mark's been really busy as well lately." She sighed, "At this point, I'd be thankful for just one full night of sleep. And some sex. Some sex would be good."

"Sex IS good." Cristina interjected, flopping down next to Callie, "What are you moaning about? Or NOT moaning about." She laughed, happy with herself, "That was funny."

"I'm going to be engaged for a decade, the way it's going."

"Why is that a problem?" Cristina sneered, "What's going to change? You're going to move in together? Have kids? Oh, wait, you've already done that. Do it when you can do it and don't think about it. All it is, is a big party where your parents warn you about fucking up and where your friends get drunk and do stupid things and if you're lucky you get pictures--on that note, get married. Meredith's fun when she's drunk."

"I am a mother now. I don't get drunk." Meredith said defensively.

"My right ventricle you don't get drunk. Speaking of ventricles, guess who's doing a humpty dumpty this afternoon. That's right. The best of the bunch."

"Cool." Callie said, before she could add anything to her comment, her phone rang, "Crap, it's Mia's school again." She flipped the phone open and pressed it to her ear, wincing in anticipation, "Hello? Yes, this is her mother. Oh, I am so sorry, I--yes, I can pick her up." As she hung up, she looked at Cristina and Meredith and sighed, resigned, "It's eleven-thirty. Please tell me how she manages to get into trouble in less than four hours at school?"

"I told you," Cristina said, "She's my daughter."

"I'll be back." She said, starting to get up.

"Tell T-Rex I said Damn the man."

"Yeah, stop feeding her lines to give her teacher." Callie snapped, smacking Cristina's arm before leaving.

"Meredith looked over at Cristina and narrowed her eyes, "I don't get drunk."

"Just because you keep saying it, doesn't make it true. It's in Allen's genes. Izzie's kids will come out baking, YOUR kid came out advertising for Jose Cuervo."

* * *

Mark set a tray stacked with yogurts, cookies, and juice boxes down on a table at the far end of the cafeteria, expecting company. As he emptied the contents of the tray onto the table, he spotted his lunch dates approaching at the other end of the room. Sophie, in fairy wings and hair down to her shoulders that she refused to have cut held one of Callie's hands in her school uniform while Mia bitterly held the other. He laughed at her demeanor. She was clearly pissed off.

"Hey, Smurfs!" he called and picked up Sophie when she ran to him, "Smurf number one." he kissed her temple after brushing her unruly hair out of her face, "Why did you have to get your mother's hair? Are you a butterfly today?"

"Uh-huh." She answered, "Can I have a snack, Daddy?"

"Give me a kiss first." She did, and he sat her down in a chair before handing her a box of animal crackers. He then looked down at Mia, who still looked upset and angry. He bit his cheek to keep from laughing, and leaned in to kiss Callie instead, speaking low into her ear, "Is she in trouble?"

"Big time.' She answered, then looked down at Mia, "aren't you going to say hi to Daddy?" She asked sternly.

"Hi, Daddy." She mumbled, her pigtails hanging low for the same reason she was there now.

"You going to give me a hug, Grumpy?" Her hand slipped from Callie's and he picked her up into a tight hug, kissing her cheek before sitting her in the chair next to Sophie's.

"Can I have cookies, too?" She asked.

"No." Callie answered, "You can have carrot sticks."

Her eyes widened as she shot her head up in disgust, "No! Please!"

"It's either that, or no snack. You choose."

"Fine." She said through gritted teeth and sunk low into her chair as Callie handed her a tiny bag of baby carrots, "Thank you." She said, but didn't actually mean it.

Mark chuckled and pulled a chair out for Callie, then took a seat himself, "So, what happened?" He asked her.

"Mia, tell Daddy what you did."

"I pushed stupid Johnny."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"because I didn't take any shit, Daddy!" She stated sternly, clearly having adopted her angry mannerisms from Callie.

Callie sighed heavily and covered her eyes with one hand.

Mark snorted, but held back from laughing, "What do you mean, Mia?"

"Aunt Cristina said don't take any shit!" She repeated, using a baby carrot for emphasis.

"Hm--" Mark said, holding his hand up to his chin, finding it difficult to hold back the laughter.

"And Johnny called me a pussy. What's a pussy, Mommy?"

Callie looked up, alarmed, "It's a uh--it's a cat, baby."

"Oh."

"Did you kick his ass, honey?" Mark asked, suddenly interested.

"Mark!"

"I mean--you can't say those words. They're adult words."

"Is 'shut up' and adult word?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Callie answered.

"What about 'dick'?"

"Yes, baby." Callie said again, "Where are you getting all these words from, honey?"

"Aunt Cristina said Daddy's a dick. Are you a dick, Daddy?"

"have a cookie, sweetheart." Callie said, then looked at Mia, "Mia, no more fighting, baby, okay?"

"Okay. But, if I'm really, really, really sorry, can I have a cookie?"

"Sure." Callie nodded, finally breaking into a chuckle.

"Here, Mia." Sophie said, handing her sister a cookie.

Mark looked at Callie, shook his head, and laughed.

* * *

"On my birthday, after Allen fell asleep." Izzie pointed out proudly to Meredith, who sat in a chair at the Nurses desk, while Izzie and Cristina leaned over it.

"I was not drunk!" Meredith insisted, then caught sight of something behind the other two women, "Uh-oh. Doctor Torres looks pissed and she's headed over here."

Cristina and Meredith looked over their shoulders to see Callie stalking up the hall, "Who is she looking at?" Izzie asked.

"You." Cristina answered, 'Did you sleep with another one of her husbands?"

Izzie glared back, "Very funny."

"Cristina, she's looking at YOU." Meredith warned.

"She's not going to hurt me. I'm Cristina. I babysit."

"Don't take any shit?" Callie said from a few feet away, "That's what you told her??"

"Shit." Cristina said and swiftly turned around and scurried away, leaving Izzie and Meredith in a laughing fit.

"Yeah, you BETTER run, yang!"

* * *

"Crayons. Dolls. Leggo blocks--" Callie mumbled as she pulled items from under the bed while Mark laid in boxers and a white tee-shirt, flat on his back on the bed, reading a Dr. Seuss book Sophie had left in their room earlier.

"You really need to stop letting them play under here, Mark." She said, sitting up on the floor and looking over at Mark, who seemed to be engrossed in the book, "You going to help me? Or finish your book. It seems terribly interesting."

He set the book down on his chest and turned his head to the side, reaching out to twirl a strand of her hair in his finger, "You've got dust on your nose, dude."

She reached up and cleaned the tip of her nose, "Did you just call me dude?" He smiled and she smiled back, before slumping her shoulders forward and sighing, "I'm so tired."

He tossed the book side and scooted to the side, placing an arm under his head and patting the bed with his free hand, "Well, screw cleaning. Come here."

She grinned and quickly climbed onto the bed, settling her head on his chest and bending one of her bare legs over his waist. She sighed contentedly as when he tickled her knee, "I haven't even asked you about your day. How was it?"

"Long." He answered, running his hand up and down her thigh, "Yours?"

"Well--" She started, letting her eyes drift shut at Mark's soothing gestures, "--after dealing with the future felon that is your daughter, it was okay. Long as well, but okay. Do you know we haven't had sex in three weeks?"

"Liar!" He exclaimed, lifting his head for only a second.

"it's true. It's ridiculous. We really do need a vacation." She snuggled closer to him and softly drummed her fingers on his chest, "We have to take Rexie to the Vet tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll take her after work." He assured her, kissing the top of her head.

"Mm--you're the best pillow in the world."

"Was George?"

"What?" She asked through a long yawn.

"O'Malley. Did he ever make you happy, even during naps?" He chuckled.

"George--" She sighed, "--everything with George was forced." her voiced trailed off as she fought the urge to dose off, "I had to--remind him that when you get married, you have to be civil to the person you're married to and--I don't know. I don't think he knows what commitment is or--what he wants even. I think he's still a child--sort of."

"I was, too, sort of." he said, becoming submissive to her breathing against his chest and he started to close his eyes.

"Yeah, but I never had to remind you to pay attention to me."

"Attention whore--" He joked through a drowsy laugh.

"Yeah, well. Better than a manwhore, right?" He groaned and she smiled.

"Low blow." He said, then hummed some song they had heard in the car earlier and he tapped her knee, "What's that song?"

"Mm--" She cleared her throat, shifting a bit, "'Something'. Beatles."

"Hmm." There was a long, comforting silence before he spoke up again, "Let's get married next month. Here, in the backyard. Just us and Derek and Meredith and Richard and, and Yang and Mike."

"Really?" She asked, half asleep, "That would be nice."

"Yeah. It WOULD be nice. Sophie and Mia can be flower girls…"

"Sophie would LOVE that."

"Yeah. Our little hippie. I'm worried about her teens though."

"Why?"

"One word. Marijuana."

"Shut up."

"I'm telling you. It's a definite possibility."

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay. First of November. We get married."

"Deal." He said, linking her pinky with his, "First of November."

"I'm not wearing white."

He chuckled, "You can wear what you're wearing right now, I don't care."

She laughed sleepily, "Yeah. We should just get married in our underwear. Me in panties and a chocolate stained tee-shirt and you in your boxers and a tie."

"I kind of like you."

"I kind of like you too."

They fell into a heavy sleep soon after, and didn't even notice the girls sneak into the bedroom and climb on the be din the middle of the night.

The wedding went by with minor glitches. There were enough seats set up in the backyard for the twenty guests that arrived, which included Addison, who flew in just for the ceremony and was off as soon as it was over.

Mia managed to keep her dress on for about fifteen minutes before jumping into a puddle and dragging Allen and Sophie in with her.

The 'reception' took place in the living room, where everyone hung out after it started to rain.

Mike and Cristina fought--loudly--about something no one was really sure about, but the fight soon ended after they excused themselves to go outside and they didn't come back. It was assumed they had made up.

Meredith didn't get drunk, surprising even herself, but did manage to slip in a couple of group tequila toasts.

They managed to get in a few songs before Mike and Cristina made it back as if nothing had happened and they toasted some more. This time with champagne and not Tequila. Meredith was disappointed.

They finally got down to eating something at around midnight and after most of the guests had left at around one-thirty, Mark, Callie, Meredith, Derek, Cristina and Mike sat in the living room, music playing softly while they talked about everything and nothing, while Sophie slept soundly on her father's lap and Mia still stood strong, running around with Allen upstairs.

At around two, Cristina and Mike were gone, and Derek and Meredith were getting ready to leave, placing Allen and Sophie and Mia in the car, having offered to give Mark and Callie a night to themselves.

Needless to say--they fell asleep as soon as the house was empty.


	23. Chapter 23

Ooh La La

Thanks to Chelle for the sex scene in the end! You rock!

_**Dial up my number now  
Weaving it through the wire  
Switch me on, turn me up  
Don't want it baudelaire  
Just glitter lust  
Switch me on, turn me up  
I want to touch you  
You're just made for love**_

_**I need la la la la la la**_

_**Coils up and round me  
Teasing your poetry  
Switch me on, turn me up  
Oh child of Venus  
You're just made for love**_

_**I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la**_

_**You know I walk for days  
I wanna waste some time  
You wanna be so mean  
You know I love to watch  
I wanna love some more  
It'll never be the same  
A broken heel like a heart  
I'll never walk again**_

* * *

Callie wiped the kitchen counter as it rained outside. It had been "one of those days" and she was exhausted. She heard a light stepping behind her, and she sighed when she turned around and saw Rexie standing behind her, wagging her tail. That's when she noticed the dog's muddy paws and the trail behind her, "Damn it, Rexie! Bad dog!" She grabbed a towel and kneeled to wipe the floor and Rexie's paws clean, "Go." She ordered.

As the dog disappeared, Mark entered the kitchen, "What happened?"

"You left the door open." She snapped, standing up and tossing the dish towel in the sink.

"Me?! I said 'get the door, babe, I'm getting the girls to bed' and you said 'okay'."

"NO. You didn't. You said 'I'll get the door, babe--"

"Why would I need to let you know that I got the door?" He asked, with a sneer, stepping closer to her.

"Uh--I don't know Mark. Why would you need to tell me when you've had "the longest pee ever"? You say a lot of idiotic things."

"Why are you being such a bitch lately?"

"I don't know. Why are you being such a careless asshole lately?"

He stared at her defiantly, his jaw tightened, and placed his hands on his hips. He opened his mouth to speak, but sighed heavily instead, "We need to have sex, Cal."

"Oh god, yes we do." She said pleadingly.

"We're going to kill each other if we don't."

"I know this!"

"We're having se tonight." He informed her, pointing a decisive finger at her.

"Yes." She agreed, leaning against the sink.

"No matter how tired we are."

"Deal."

"Good." he nodded, stepping closer to seal the deal with a kiss that he intended to be short and haste, but quickly evolved into a longer, deeper kiss that forced him to wrap his arms around her waist and press his groin to the pit of her belly.

She breathed heavily when they pulled apart, not noticing that her hands were gripping tightly to Mark's shirt, "Okay. As soon as I finish cleaning--"

"We have sex." he finished, leaning in to kiss her neck, "Or, we could just have sex now."

"Right here?" She asked in a squeal, closing her eyes and biting her lips as he popped loose the button of her jeans and nibbled on her earlobe, "Yeah, okay, right here."

He lowered her zipper and slipped his hand inside her pants, teasing her through the fabric of her panties.

She gasped and lifted one leg, wrapping it around one of his to press him tighter against her, "This isn't ver--" She choke don her words when he palmed her breast and kneaded it firmly.

"What?" He asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know. Who cares?"

"Not me." He growled and she laughed as he lifted her onto the counter. There was a sudden squealing of laughter and a bark upstairs and they froze.

"Shit." She hissed regretfully, pressing her flushed cheek against his.

"Mommy!" Sophie yelled through a fit of giggles from her room, "Rexie got the bed all dirty!"

"I'll get it." Callie said, kissing Mark's cheek before hopping off the counter.

"I'll get the back door." He added, "Fifteen minutes, thought."

"Fifteen minutes!" She assured him, going up the stairs.

But fifteen minutes turned into two and a half hours of changing bed sheets, getting the girls back to bed, cleaning the couch after Rexie jumped all over it and giving the monstrous dog a bath.

They never got to the sex.

The next day, they rushed in the morning when the alarm clock didn't go off as planned, and the girls were late to school, which made Callie and Mark late to work.

Callie got to set a few bones, though, which helped her release some of the tension. But the tension soon returned with a vengeance when she got a few minutes off and stopped by the gallery to watch one of Mark's surgeries. She sat in the front row, a shameless sideways smirk planted firmly on her face as she watched him operate. An eyebrow went up as he raised his voice and scolded an intern for hovering. It was a sick fact, but she liked him in charge.

"You're salivating." Cristina said dryly as she flopped down next to her.

"Can you blame me?" She whispered, never tearing her gaze from him, "Look at him handle himself. The precision." She let out a silent whistle."

"You're gross. You're ruining guts an gore for me."

"Get over it. So I'm lusting over my husband. My hot, HOT husband. You're the one who's living in sin."

"Oh, ha---ha."

The same intern from before dropped something and Mark called him an assassin and kicked him out of "his OR". Callie shifted a little in her seat and subconsciously crossed her legs, while releasing a semi audible sigh.

"Stop it." Cristina snapped, disgusted.

"Stop what?" She asked, biting her lip as Mark looked up, having just noticed her there. She could see the knowing smirk even under his mask when he looked at her for a brief second.

"If you were a man, you'd have a tent in your pants."

"You're not wrong."

"Okay, ew." Was all Cristina said before leaving the gallery in a huff.

Two hours later, Callie rushed into the on call room, with barely enough time to kick her shoes off before the door opened and Mark appeared behind her, quickly wrapping am arm around her and pulling her nack against him with a groan from both parties, the tangled his free hand in her hair, turning her head enough to kiss her. There was nothing polite about it. They licked and bit--at lips, chins, whatever could be reached, "You were watching me today." He hissed against her ear.

"I was." You're so bossy sometimes--" She reached behind him and her own fingers into his hair, "--so, just so you know, this has o be hard, and quick because I only have twenty minutes."

"Oh, come on!" Cristina yelled, sitting up in the top bunk, and yanking her headphones out of her ears, "Out of ALL the on call rooms in the WORLD!" She jumped off the bed and picked up her shoes from the floor, not bother ing to put them back on as she shot darts at the shell chocked couple while leaving.

"She might be scarred for life." Mark stated.

"She's a big girl. She can handle it." Callie assured him as she turned around in his arms and whipped her top over her head.

He chuckled and wasted no time in reaching for her pants, pulling at the strings to bring her closer. She groaned into his mouth as her pushed her up against the bed frame. She reached above her head and grabbed tight hold of the railing of the top bunk as he trailed open mouthed kisses over her breasts and farther down over her ribcage and belly.

"I've missed you." He mumbled, before biting just under her navel then pulling her pants down.

"Me too, trust me." She panted, right before someone's pager went off, "NO." She whined at the ceiling.

"You didn't hear that. Ignore it." he offered, kissing her thigh while caressing her behind.

"Okay." She said, relishing on the feeling--until another pager went off, "God damn it!"

He groaned and fell back on the floor as she picked up her pager form the floor and read it, "Of course it's a nine-one-one! Jesus…"

They got dressed and left, but not before making a date for after bedtime.

At exactly, five twenty-five, mark was hurrying to the OR, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Hey, Sloan!" She called with a smile, "You ready?" She frowned at noticing his attire, "You're not ready."

"No." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "Two hockey teams. Smashed faces."

"Oh. Wait. Broken bones? I haven't been paged."

"I told them to call some one else. You looked tired."

"Awe--and you wanted to get laid?"

"Just trying to get you naked as soon as possible." He smirked.

She sighed, disappointed, "Okay, well, I'll pick up the girls and try to have them in bed by eight, but if I'm asleep when you get home, you wake me up."

"Oh, I will." he said with a smile and watched her leave.

He arrived a little after midnight. After having made a quick pit stop for flowers, he took long strides up the walkway and unlocked the door. Upon walking in, he noticed the kitchen light on, "Cal?" No answer.

He dropped the flowers and his jacket on the counter, knowing when he went upstairs, he'd find Callie asleep, but hoped she wasn't anyway. He pushed the door open slowly and frowned at seeing the empty bed. He exited the bedroom and continued down the hall, where the girls' night light offered some light through the ajar door, "Hey." He whispered, smiling warmly at Callie, who sat at the edge of Mia's bed, stroking her back gently while Sophie slept soundly in her bed and Rexie laid in a corner, dosing off, "What's up?"

"She has a fever." Callie frowned.

He advanced, a worried look forming on his face.

"She's okay." She reassured him, "She's just fussy."

He leaned down and kissed Callie softly before leaning further down to kiss the top of Mia's head, "What about Sophie?"

"She's only a little warm, but it's coming." She sighed heavily and looked up at him, "We're never having sex again." She laughed.

He chuckled and kissed her again. Sophie stirred and opened her eyes slowly, "Hey, Princess. You okay?" He asked her, and when she simply shook her head, he moved towards her bed, took off his shoes and crawled in with her as she settled comfortably on his chest. She was asleep within minutes.

It was a couple of days before the girls went back to school. And now, Mark sat in the courtyard, poking hopelessly at a garden salad in front of him, when Callie suddenly appeared and sat across him, "Hey, you." he greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey." She said, beaming back, "I--have a surprise."

"Is it under your clothes, and do I get to unwrap it?"

"No. But you know how we haven't had ANY time to breathe lately, let alone time to have sex?"

"He nodded, exhaling loudly."

"Well, I've got two words for you. Ski Resort."

He frowned, confused, "I don't really feel like skiing."

"You're not understanding me." She said, lowering her voice, "We are going away tomorrow. Friday, Saturday, Sunday. You and me, and a bed. Far away."

"Ohhhh--" He said, leaning forward in his seat, "--wait, what about the girls?"

"Aunt Meredith and uncle Derek have that covered. What do you say?" She asked, expectedly.

"I say, let's go home and pack."

"Well, you can't. You have things to do. But I can leave early. I will go pack for us, pick up the girls from school, when you get home we'll take them over to Meredith and Derek's and then, we can finally get some alone time."

"I like the way you think."

She leaned forwards and kissed him, sighing before standing up, glancing at him one last time before leaving. When she was gone, he leaned back, stabbing his salad with his fork and eating a mouthful. He sighed happily.

The bellhop brought their bags into their room. While Mark tipped him, Callie made her way into the bathroom to freshen up. When she walked out, she spotted Mark near the bed, inspecting some pamphlet they had given them at the front desk. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her lips to his shoulder blade and breathing in the leather of his jacket.

"Hey." He said, placing his hand over hers before turning round and cradling her face in his hands to lean in and kiss her softly, "You look happy."

"Happy. Horny." She nodded, leaning in to kiss him again, sighing into his mouth as his tongue darted out to lip her bottom lip before dipping it into her mouth and running it along her own. Her arms circled his waist for a second before she gently placed her palms on hi chest and pushed him on the bed.

She locked her eyes with his in a mischievous grin as she tugged at her clothes and pulled them off as he did the same.

He quickly reached for her as she straddled his lap and pressed her lips to his again. She grinded against him and he groaned, cupping her ass to flip her on her back.

She panted as he licked her collar bone, "You brought condoms, right?"

He froze and quickly shot his head up, "What? No!"

She lifted herself onto her elbows and glared at him, "I haven't been on the pill since Mia, we haven't had sex in like…years. What did you think we were going to do here, Mark? Take pottery classes and make friends?!" She sighed and fell back onto the bed.

He hovered above her and he was physically aching to touch her.

"You're going to have to buy some." She said.

"Well--what if I didn't?" He said, thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked, absent mindedly.

"What if I didn't?" He asked again, settling down beside her.

She turned her head towards him and watched him thoughtfully, "What?"

"What if--we had another baby?"

On impulse, she laughed, the stopped in mid chuckle seeing the seriousness in his eyes, "You're kidding---right?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

"Mark--" She was at a loss for words, and all she could do was stare back with fear in her eyes, "We have TWO kids under the age of seven--you want ANOTHER ONE?? NO!"

"Why not?"

She sat up, nervously pushing her hair back behind her ear, "Mark, I just--"

"What?" he asked, sitting up next to her.

"It sounds great. The--big family, the dog, maybe a cat. Craziness all around--but…CRAZY. ALL AROUND. EVERYDAY."

"Yeah. We can handle it."

"What about--" She trailed off, rolling her eyes and sighing.

"What?" he inquired, kissing her bare shoulder.

"I don't think my body can handle another baby. My boobs--will sag and then--everything will be out of place and ugly."

"You can never be ugly. And I'm a plastic surgeon. I can fix what falls."

"MARK SLOAN!"

"Mia has been asking for a baby."

"Stop. It's not going to work."

He slipped his hand along her wet center. "If I go buy condoms then the mood will be completely gone and -"

"We are not seventeen! That won't work on me."

He slid down her body, kissing as he went. His tongue darted into her belly button and he grinned up at her when he moved lower, putting his hands behind her backside as he lifted her to his mouth.

"Oh god," she groaned, her toes curling. "Mark-"

"This can't get you pregnant," he replied, returning to her center. He slipped two fingers into her and closed his eyes at the sounds she made. He was rock hard and pulsing with need.

Callie felt raw need coursing through her veins and when she asked him to fuck her harder, he complied. Within moments, she was coming down from a mind blowing orgasm and she had to laugh at the look on his face when he stood.

He was hard as a rock.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and stroked him before she took him in her mouth. He gripped handfuls of her hair as he spoke the dirtiest words she had ever heard in her life.

She tormented him as long as she could, until the throbbing between her thighs became painful. Then she pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Pull out," she whispered.

"Callie-"

"Please..."

He drove into her, causing them both to cry out. His fingers dug into her flesh and her fingernails broke his skin in ten different places. She rolled them, grinding him into the mattress and he reached up, tweaking her nipples, rubbing them roughly.

She came again and clamped down on him.

He tried valiantly to lift her off him because it felt so good ... but it was no use. As her vaginal muscles constricted, he got off so hard that he couldn't breathe.

"You did not!" she growled, leaping off him. The stickiness between her thighs confirmed otherwise however and she put her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "What did I say?"

"YOU CRAWLED ON TOP! YOU TOOK OVER!"

"If you have knocked me up again ... I'll be operating on you and then I'll be a lesbian.

"What does that mean?"

"I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICK! SEX CHANGE, MARK!"

"Come back down here." He sat up and pulled her back into his arms. "Where were we?"

"You are a vile human being."

"We have that in common."

Six weeks later, Callie sat up in their bed at home and leaned over to Mark's side to puke in the waste basket. He sat up, wide eyed, and said, "You're pregnant."

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! AND IF YOU GLOAT ..."

He pulled the sheet back and winced at the mess in the trashcan. "I'd actually prefer the sex change to the recycled pizza, baby."

"Fuck you."

"Brush your teeth first."

"I hate you."

"I know." He kissed her bare shoulder. "We're having a baby. Now is a great time to get a restraining order against Yang. She's not ruining this one."

"I fucking HATE you." She repeated, "I hope it's a girl." She sneered as she climbed out of bed and walked straight into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He gasped loudly, "Watch your mouth, Calliope!"


	24. Chapter 24

Lover's Spit

_**All these people drinking lover's spit  
They sit around and clean their face with it  
And they listen to teeth to learn how to quit  
tied to a night they never met**_

_**You know it's time  
that we grow old and do some shit  
I like it all that way**_

* * *

"It's a girl." Cristina said, to no on in particular, as she ate her lunch in the courtyard. Callie, Meredith, Mark and Derek stared back at her, busy with their own meals.

"I know this." Callie agreed, reaching for a cucumber from Mark's plate.

"I think it's a boy."

"Thank you, Meredith." Mark said, "Glad someone's thinking with some sense."

Derek snorted a laugh and shook his head, "Thinking with sense--think of the odds. It's a girl. For SURE."

"Traitor--" Mark sneered, "--one out of three. It's a boy."

Cristina leaned forward, eyes narrowed, "I will bet you two hundred dollars right now, that in nine months, another mini-Callie will pop out of your woman's body."

"They don't just…'pop out', trust me." Callie said, "And, can I get in on that bet?" She shrugged when Mark glared at her, "What? She's IN me. I know it's a girl."

"It's a BOY." Mark insisted, "--which is why, I will take your little, innocent two hundred and raise you three hundred. It's going to be so sweet to see you squirm when you're wrong."

"This is SO wrong…on so many levels." Meredith said.

"I'm in." Derek said, "Five hundred on mini Callie."

"Fourteen hundred bucks on the sex of a baby--" Meredith gasped, "--you should be ashamed of yourselves."

Callie rolled her eyes at her as she sipped from her juice box, "Look, if I'm lucky, I won't look like a TOTAL cow after this baby, I might as well get some cash out of it."

On the fifth month of Callie's pregnancy, Mark arrived home one evening to about the most aesthetically pleasing sight he'd ever witnessed. He had slipped in unnoticed and followed the muffled voices of Callie and the girls to the threshold leading into the living room.

Callie lied on the floor, flat on her back, while Sophie and Mia sat on either side of her, leaning over with their ears pressed to her bare belly. Rexie lied lazily her feet.

"I think there's two babies in there." Mia said, pushing Callie' shirt higher up her torso.

Callie chuckled and touched her head gently, "There's only one in there, Peanut."

"Is it a boy?"

"I think it's a girl." Sophie announced, "Can we call her Lily, Mommy?"

"We have to see if there IS a girl in there first, sweetheart. The baby won't let us see yet."

"I think we should call it Bob." Mia said, then gasped excitedly and shot her head up, "Can we feed it cookies?!"

"Babies don't eat cookies, Mia." Sophie informed her, "They eat cheerios."

"Nuh-uh. Mommy, can we feed it cookies?"

"Babies don't eat big girl food, baby." Callie said, sitting up and lowering her shirt back into place, "But you can help give the baby a bottle when it comes."

"That's boring."

Callie chuckled and before she could answer, she looked up and noticed Mark leaning against the threshold, "Look who's home." She told the girls, who jumped up and ran to their dad as soon as he was spotted. Callie stood up and walked towards Mark with Rexie on her trail, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." he said, kissing her softly after settling Sophie back on her feet, "What are we doing?"

"Nothing. Answering questions. You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Because Sophie made you brownies."

"Oh--in that case. I will have a little of that."

A couple of hours later, after putting the girls to bed, fresh from the shower, Callie lied on her stomach, her recently dried hair hanging loosely over her shoulders ass he munched on a brownie and flipped through a magazine.

Mark stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers, switching off the lights as he ruffled his slightly damp hair with his fingers. It always amazed him how he never got tired of seeing any, if not every, part of Callie's body. She had never taken to wear actual sleepwear in the entire time they'd been together unless she was really cold. And Mark had decided that that was his favorite thing about her.

He watched her for a moment, his eyes scanning the way her legs were crossed at the ankles as she swung them slowly up and down. His eyes then traveled higher up her bare legs to his favorite black lace boy shorts and the white Rolling Stones tee shirt he was almost sure was about fifteen years old. He smiled at the joy that last piece of brownie brought to her face as she popped it in her mouth, then licked her thumb clean of chocolate before flipping another glossy page with a content sigh.

"If I cover myself in chocolate, will I get half as much attention as that thumb just got?" He asked, before hopping on the b ed beside her, then reached out to stroke her lower back under her shirt as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She smiled as she flipped another page, "Your unborn child is a chocoholic, so if you dipped yourself in chocolate--I'd eat you up, yes."

"Do you want to get the syrup, or should I?" He asked into her hair, catching a whiff of the clean, fresh scent, "Have I told you how much I love how you smell?"

She grinned, "On occasion."

He paused for a second, running his thumb over the softness of her spine, "You do want this baby, right?"

She turned her head and frowned worriedly, "Yes."

"I mean, you're not just doing this because of me--you weren't too crazy about the idea to begin with."

"Mark, to be honest, I was mad at you for about five minutes. The rest was just for fun." She smiled warmly.

"You're lucky I like you." he smiled against her lips when she kissed him.

As she continued to read through her magazine, Mark toyed with the diamond on her engagement ring and wedding band. She stifled a laugh as when he lowered his head and she felt his tongue glide over the small rock and finger, "What are you doing?"

"You got chocolate all over it. Messy eater." He teased, then kissed her lips, softly at first, then invitingly as his palm traveled higher up her back. He could feel the space between her shoulder blades twist and shift as she wiggled under his touch and he ran his tongue over hers. She sighed into his mouth and it made it him a little crazy, "Let's see where else on your body you spilled."

She laughed and let him turn her over on her back as he crawled between her legs. He pushed her hands up over her head as he kissed her again, and left them there as he trailed kisses down her neck, his fingers skimming down her arms until he reached the hem of her shirt and pushed it up with his hands flat on her stomach and ribs. She sighed and tossed the magazine out of the way and across the room as he nibbled and dropped open mouthed kisses on her abdomen.

He stopped for a second to press his ear to her belly. He smiled at the thought of the little person growing in there. When Callie's fingers found their way into his short hair, he basked in the feeling of her nails gently raking his scalp for a brief second before grabbing her hand and kissing her palm, then moved to kiss just below her navel as he hooked his two index fingers into the elastic of her panties.

She lifted her hips as he pulled them down and off her legs. She gasped when his mouth landed on her hot center without a warning. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or what, but she was positive that oral sex had never felt that good before. Her neck arched in a whimper as his tongue drew lazy circles over and around her aching clit. She moaned a loud "oh" when he pushed two fingers inside her. When he curled after a hard thrust, she was panting. She licked her lips and her hips buckled as he thrust into her again and she bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans. When he sped up and sucked on her clit, she pretty much lost all control and her eyes shut tight as her orgasm overtook her body in long leisurely waves.

He let her ride his fingers and she almost didn't feel him kiss his way up her body. She looked up at him through heavy eyelids and smiled breathlessly. He smiled back, "Hello."

"Hi." She said, grunting as hi fingers let her. She pulled him down and latched onto his mouth again as his hand snaked up her shirt and kneaded one tender breast after the other. Another needy whimper escaped her and she reached down for the elastic of his boxers.

He met her hands and quickly rid of the garment, before sitting up as he brought her with him.

She moaned when she straddled his lap and braced herself on his shoulders as she lowered herself onto him. He pulled her shirt up over her head and their breaths mixed between them as they panted, forehead to forehead as he relished on the feel of her around him.

She shifted her body and they both groaned before she started to move in slow thrusting circles and she kissed him hungrily. Tasting herself in his mouth only seemed to deepen her arousal and she kissed him deeper, plunging her tongue into his mouth, their teeth clashing as he kissed her back with equal fervor.

He reached around and cupped her ass with both hands, pushing her tighter against him as he thrust up higher.

Her movements became frantic as she met his every move, wanting to feel him everywhere. She breathed heavily against his sweat slick shoulder as he pulled her even harder against him and he was deeper inside her than she though he could be. She gasped loudly and she clung to him , "Oh fuck, Mark." She groaned. It hurt, and she knew that she'd be sore later, but it was the most pleasurable pain.

He grunted as she clenched and released and he fought letting himself go. He searched for her mouth before reaching between them and rubbing vigorously around her clit. With a few more thrusts, she came all around him, biting down on his shoulder to silence herself. The pain she inflicted finally pushed him over the edge and he came, groaning her name into her hair.

They were both breathless for along time, limb entwined in the same sitting position until they finally collapsed on the mattress.

"Fuck." He said, as he pulled the covers over both of them and pulled her body close to his so she'd lay her head on his chest, "We're painfully good at that."

"Mm--" She hummed, closing her eyes, "--I can't move."

"But we're like, REALLY good at it. We should make a video."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Get it all out in the next week, because you won't be touching me for a while after that."

"I had forgotten about that part. Damn it."

She chuckled and he touched her ring finger again, catching the glimmer of the diamond on the ring, "I heart you, Child Bearer."

"I heart you, too, Sperm Giver." They shared a lazy laugh before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Derek walked briskly down the hall in the maternity floor. Callie had been in labor for five hours now, and he was anxious to see his new niece, or nephew, but most likely niece. He soon spotted his wife and her best friend standing just outside Callie's room--giggling.

"Hey." he greeted them, looking at them curiously, "What's going on?"

"I don't' know--" Cristina said, still blushing from the giggling, "--I think she might be crowning."

"Did you go in?" He asked.

Meredith shook her head no and imply pushed the door open about an inch. Enough to hear Callie tell Mark to get away from her and not to touch her, and then beg for him to hold her hand and tell him she loved him. The door was closed soon after and Cristina burst into mirthful tears as she bent over and tried to catch her breath.

Meredith chuckled, then shrugged when Derek scowled at both of them, "That's your friend in there? Giving birth, to your soul niece or nephew."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Soul niece or nephew? And it's NEPHEW for sure." She stated, wiping the tears from her eyes as she silenced her pager, "I have to go what this is about. Call me when I can come collect my money."

Derek turned to Meredith once Cristina was gone, "She's horrible. You know this, right?"

"She makes things fun."

"Mh-hm." he looked at the door impatiently, "I hope everything's okay.

"Everything's fine. But hey--" She touched his arm, "--I was thinking, Derek."

"Yes, Meredith." he said with a smile.

"Maybe--we should have another baby. We can catch up to Mark and Callie. Give Allen a little playmate. What do you think?"

His smile widened and he tilted his head, "I think--yes. Let's."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay."

"Okay." he nodded and leaned in to kiss her. They both turned their heads to see Cristina hurry back down the hall.

"False alarm." She sighed and they all turned towards the door as it swung open and a baby's cry was heard when Mark stepped out and threw his hands up in victory, 'It is NOT boy." Cristina said incredulously.

"It's an Owen!" He said, receiving confused glances from the group.

"An Owen?" Meredith asked calmly.

"It's a girl!" He shouted enthusiastically.

"Hey!" Derek exclaimed enveloping him in a hug while Meredith patted his shoulder and Cristina did a happy dance for the money she had won.

"I thought you wanted a boy--" Derek said, pulling away, "--you look happy, for a man who wanted a boy."

"I did." He answered, "But--she's GORGEOUS--" he gushed, and sent a warning glare at Cristina, "Shut up. Plus, I've decided to still use the name I had picked out. It's all good."

"Oh! I call godmother!" Cristina exclaimed.

"No!" Meredith complained.

"Someone already called dibs on that." Mark said.

"What the hell!" Cristina said, "Who?!"

"Addison."

"Addison--she's in L.A.! She's too busy catching sun ad swimming in the pretty, sunny beaches to call godmother. I say screw the redhead. I want G-Mom."

"Well, G-Moms taken." There was an awkward silence as Addison stepped out of the room, pulling off her scrub cap. She smiled at the group, "Hey, everybody."

"I didn't--" Cristina stammered, trying to explain, "--to be fair, it's not like I'm lying, right?"

"I'm still godmother."

* * *

"Look at you, gorgeous baby girl, with those gorgeous pouty lips I'm so jealous of." Meredith cooed at the new baby girl in her arms, "Your thicker than thick back hair. If you were my age, Id' hate you."

Callie stared back at her from her hospital bed with a bemused smile, Cristina sat in a chair at one end of the room, slouched din her seat as she also stared back with a slight look of disgust on her face, "You're slightly unbearable around small children."

"I don't care." She said quietly, before handing the sleeping baby back to Callie.

"Don't listen to her--" Callie said quietly, holding her daughter gently in her arms, "--she cried when Mia was born, she won't admit it, but she did." She frowned when Cristina wouldn't look at her, "What?"

"She's still mad at you for not giving her godmother."

"Oh--god…" Callie sighed, rolling her eyes, "--you're godmother to Sophie AND Mia."

"Whatever. I don't even want to talk about it."

The door opened and mark walked in with Mia in his arms. Sophie, who had been holding Derek's hand, ran in as soon as she saw her mother, while little Allen ran straight for his mother, "You want to see baby Owen, sweetheart?" Meredith asked, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." he climbed out of her arms and before anyone could stop them, he and Sophie were climbing up on Callie's bed.

"Whoah-whoa-whoa--" Cristina jumped up and grabbed both kids by their waists, "Watch out, elves. Be careful."

Derek took Sophie from her while Allen settle din her arms.

Can I sit with Mommy?" Mia whispered to Mark. After Callie nodded the okay, he placed her gently on the bed, "Hi, Mommy." She said quietly as she very slowly crawled over the side of the bed, until she was sittin beside her mom.

"it's okay, baby." Callie assured her, reaching with one arm to scoot her close against her side, "--this is your little sister, Owen." She looked up at Sophie and Derek brought her over, "Come here, sweetie."

"She's tiny." Sophie said, amazed, as she was set down on the other side of the bed and leaned down to kiss the top of the baby's head.

Allen twisted in Cristina's arms, "Keena, stop it. I want to sit with the baby, too."

"Come here, bugger!" Callie said, waving for him to climb on the bed as she sat up straight and he climbed on and he leaned over to look at her, "Does she do anything?"

Derek chuckled, "Mostly just sleeping, Champ."

"Then, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"You feed them, Awen." Mia informed him matter-of-factly.

"Ohh."


	25. Chapter 25

Tonight, Tonight

_**Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed  
We will never be the same  
The more you change the less you feel  
Believe, believe in me, believe  
That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
We're not the same, we're different tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight  
And you know you're never sure  
But you're sure you could be right  
If you held yourself up to the light  
And the embers never fade in your city by the lake  
The place where you were born  
Believe, believe in me, believe  
In the resolute urgency of now  
And if you believe there's not a chance tonight  
Tonight, so bright  
Tonight  
We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
We'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight  
We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight  
The indescribable moments of your life tonight  
The impossible is possible tonight  
Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight**_

* * *

Callie shifted in her sleep and tried to ignore the morning sun as she brushed away a strand of hair that wasn't hers, but felt a lot like hers. She sighed and forced herself back into a slumber as she took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of Sophie's hair and she held her close as she did so. As she started to come to, she took notice of the tiny hand on her hip that probably belonged to a sleeping Mia. Slowly, calm breathing echoed in the room and she felt a much larger hand on her hugging her waist. She sat up slowly, careful not disturb Mia, who had fallen asleep with her face buried in Callie's shoulder. She smiled as she noticed that the larger hand was in fact, Mark's, who, even with the small body between them, had managed to reach out and keep hold of her anyway. Owen slept soundly on his chest under the covers. Movie nights often ended like that now.

Her eyes widened as she read the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand, "Mark--" She called, shaking him slightly, then leaning over to kiss Sophie's head, "Sophie, baby, come on. Time for school, come on. Mark!" She hissed, then turned over to Mia and rubbed her back gently, "Mia, come on, bug. You're late."

Mark awoke slowly and smiled as Callie hopped off the bed and pulled out clothes for both of them, "Calm down, Speedy." He kissed the top of Owen's head as the toddler woke up and snuggled against him.

Callie glared at him as she stripped of her sleeping clothes and slipped on a pair of jeans and a clean top, "You want Mia to get expelled again?"

"Okay. I'm up." He sat Owen down on the bed and proceeded to playfully shake the other two girls awake, "Okay! Everybody up!"

Callie ran out of the bedroom and down the hall to Sophie's room, where she grabbed warm clothes for her, then ran to the girls' bathroom, which connected Sophie's room to Mia and Owen's room, grabbing everyone's toothbrushes before gathering up clothes for all of them.

When she cam back into the room, she handed Sophie her toothbrush and clothes, "Here, baby. Go into the bathroom and brush your teeth."

"Kay!" She skipped her way to Callie's bathroom, passing Mark, who had to grab Mia off the bed, where she had been jumping with Owen. He took Mia's toothbrush and clothes from Callie and dragged Mia into the bathroom.

Callie laughed as Owen climbed off the bed with difficulty and tripped over the white and blue onesy she wore that was a little too big for her, her dark curls falling over her face, "Come here, sweetie." Callie cooed as she scooped her up into her arms and kissed her cheek, "You're spending the day with Daddy today."

Sophie and Mia came out of the bathroom then, dressed in their plaid uniforms. Sophie's was white and blue and Mia's was brown and white, "Mommy--daddy pulls my hair." Mia complained as she handed Callie a hairclip.

Ten minutes later, Mark chased Mia and Sophie down the stairs while Callie carried Owen in her arms and warned him, again, to not make them run. She rolled her eyes as her warnings were ignored and he growled as she chased them and screamed, "Have them get some fruit or something! We don't' have time for breakfast."

As she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Mike and Cristina there, serving pancakes and fresh food onto plates for the girls, "Hey--" Callie greeted them wearily as Mike kissed her cheek hello, then took Owen off her hands before flipping another pancake on the stove, "How did you get in?"

"She's Satan's spawn, what do you expect?" Mark stated, letting Mia toss a grape in his mouth.

Cristina simply ignored Mark and leaned in close to Callie, "We adopted."

"What?" Callie asked, more perplexed than anything.

"A dog." Mike said over his shoulder, "We got a dog."

"Oh." Callie said.

Cristina shook her head, "A really, really small dog, I don't know what to do with it."

"She's freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out." She shot back at Mike, "It's REALLY small. Like. Rexie could eat it."

"It's not that small."

"Ten bucks, they can't find it, Mike."

"It's here?" Callie asked, looking around.

"It's not adorable--" Cristina hissed, "--it's a friggin fuzz ball."

"It's cute."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "That's exactly what Meredith said. Where have all my friends gone?"

"Mommy, look! A puppy!" Mia squealed, picking up a white teacup poodle from under the table.

Callie's jaw dropped, "Okay. That thing is adorable."

"That's exactly what Meredith said--where's the loyalty?"

* * *

"It's cute!" Meredith exclaimed before biting down on her hotdog.

"That's what I said." Callie added, sitting up in her chair.

Cristina just sulked in her seat, "It's a prissy dog. I'm not prissy. I'm a Callie said, lifting her coffee to her lips.

"Hey, short reminder--" Meredith interjected, "--Jake's birthday party. You're coming, right?"

"I'm there." Cristina nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be there--" Callie added as she impatiently checked the time on her phone.

"What?"

"I have a sex date with my husband." She answered Cristina with a grin.

"Why?"

"We have three kids who sleep in our bed more often than not, if I want to get laid, we have to get creative."

"Why don't you just get it on in the on-call room when you feel like feeding the beast?"

"Who says we don't?" She laughed with Meredith, when her phone beeped, alerting her that she had a text message, "Later, losers."

An hour for lunch didn't leave time for much when the ride from the hospital to their house took Mark and Callie fifteen minutes and left them about twenty-nine minutes to do whatever it was they wanted to do. So, clothes were shed on the way up the stairs, and soon enough they were both naked and wrapped up in each other.

"How much longer do we have/" Callie panted as Mark pulled her head down and kissed her while she rotated her hips slowly as she clenched her muscles around him.

"Doesn't matter." he said with a groan, pressing a firm hand on the small of her back, which was slick with sweat.

"I thought you said you had to be back soon." She bit her bottom lip as she arched her back and braced herself on his shoulder before he lifted his head from the mattress and licked the corner of her lips. She slapped his hand off her hip, "Stop."

"Stop what? Oh, god, do that again." He grunted along with her as he thrust down hard on him.

"Stop trying to control things--here--" She breathed out, placing his hands on her breasts and she smirked down at him, "--keep your hands busy. Holy--that feels good." She laughed, "But seriously, when do you have to be back?"

Rather than actually answering her, he sat up and captured her lip in his teeth before soothing it with his tongue before flipping her on her back, slipping out of her for only a second.

"You're an ass." She sad with a groan as he thrust back in.

"I know." He answered with a wide smile as he lowered his head and kissed her while he moved inside her and kept one hand firmly on her breast, kneading it and drawing out a moan from her.

"I forgot to pick up the dry cleaning--" she groaned again as she reached above her head and grabbed a fistful of bed sheets.

"Shut up, Callie." He ordered as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself deeper inside her, causing her to cry out, "Or don't shut up." he teased, receiving a smack on his shoulder before he repeated the motion and she cried out again.

When they were finished, he braced himself on the mattress while he rested his forehead on her shoulder and caught hi breath, "We have five minutes." He finally answered her.

She groaned, "Oh, who cares--"

* * *

"You're so cute." Cristina lied on her belly on the Meredith's living room floor so that she was eye to eye with her dog, "You're like a Chihuahua, but not creepy. Yes, I think I like you." She let the puppy lick her face as she laughed. When she flipped over on her back, she was faced with Meredith and Callie. Both held mugs of hot coffee as they stood over her, faced with the most terrifying image either had ever witnessed. Cristina showing affection to another living thing without it having to ask for it first, "What?" She asked as the puppy jumped on her stomach.

"I'm sorry--" Callie said, following Meredith to the sofa after handing Cristina a cup, "--it's just that, I thought kindness was something that had to be beat out of you."

"I think you're ready for a baby." Meredith said.

"I do have a baby. His name is Ten-Blade." She said, in baby talk to the puppy.

Callie laughed, "You did NOT name your dog Ten-Blade. He looks like a--Peaches."

"Your mother. He's a killer. Look at that face. It's a Ten-Blade face. Besides, you have two kids, Callie has three. If I ever wanted human kids, I'd take one of yours."

"Your mother." Callie snorted.

"Suck it, auntie Callie." Cristina said in a high voice as she picked up Ten-Blade and pointed one of his paws at Callie, "Where ARE your offspring anyway?"

"Alex and Izzie took them out for ice cream." Meredith informed her.

There were party hats and candy wrappers all over the living room floor left from the youngest Shepherd's first birthday party, which remained ignored by the ladies.

The front door swung open and Derek, Mark and Mike walked in, carrying bags of take out food as they talked and laughed amongst themselves. They looked around the room as they each set what they carried down on the coffee table.

"Don't hit me, or call me a sexist, but--" Mark started, "--didn't you ladies volunteer to stay and clean up?"

"Don't call us lazy, but we had a change of heart." Callie answered him.

"Hey, Ten-Blade." Mike said to the dog, handing Cristina a paper plate.

"You're encouraging that name?" Meredith asked him.

"I think it's cute."

"See?" Cristina gloated, "I'm cute. So, both of you human incubators can suck it."

After dinner, everyone sat around the living room while Callie and mark threw out the trash and cleaned up dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey--" he said over his shoulder as he washed a few glasses.

"Ho." Callie answered, hopping onto the island counter behind him.

"You want to have another kid?" he shut the water off and laughed when he turned around and saw the look of utter fear on Callie's face, "Kidding."

"Not funny." She glared at him, "You ass."

After drying his hands on a dish towel, he walked towards her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, kissing her lips softly, "We've got enough babies."

"You're not kidding." She laughed.

"Thank you, by the way. For the babies." He said with a grin, "And for the sex that made the babies." They shared a laugh as she leaned forwards and kissed him again, "You know--" He started, "This house is closer to the hospital than ours. We have a spare key, right?"

She raised a bemused eyebrow, "I think we do."

"Cut the creativity short!" Meredith yelled form the living room, "No sex in my kitchen!"

They ignored her and continued on with their make out session, until they heard the front door open and what sounded like a kindergarten enter the house, "We brought ice cream!" They heard Sophie yell.

"Hi, Daddy!" Mia yelled and quickly ran to Mark as soon as he and Callie entered the room.

"Hey, Munchkin." he said while Owen squirmed in Alex's arms and called for her mom. Callie soon took her from Alex with smile.

"Izzie bought us ice cram with gummy worms on it, Mommy." Sophie told Callie as they all settled down around the center table, "That's great, peanut. Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Izzie."

"You're welcome." The blonde answered, handing Meredith baby Jake. Granted, Izzie Stevens wasn't Callie's favorite person, but she could appreciate someone in her kids liked her, so when Izzie smiled at her, Callie smiled back warmly as she sat next to Mark, who had been attacked by Allen and Mia, who were soon screaming and begging for him to stop tickling them.

The night didn't end until late, when all the kids had eaten themselves into an ice cream induced coma.

END!


End file.
